Me rindo ante el fantasma
by ChrisCullenHale
Summary: ADAPT. Bella Swan prefiere a los fantasmas, ellos son dignos de confianza y saben los sucios secretos de las personas, ella tiene la misión de sacar a luz los secretos de todos los hipócritas de su escuela. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward descubra su secreto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

Capítulo Uno.

Tú crees que es fácil llevarse bien con una persona después de que está muerta. No con Alice. Ella toma su deber de hermana mayor muy en serio. Han pasado cuatro años desde que murió ahogada y aún está pendiente de mi caso.

−De verdad no llevarás _eso _a la escuela− dijo, sentada en el aire justo encima de la cabecera de hierro forjado de mi cama, con los tobillos cruzados. Era la forma en que lo hacía cuando se sentaba en la mesa del comedor. Excepto que ahora no había ninguna silla.

− ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunté, cerrando la cremallera de mis jeans. Ella también llevaba unos. Por supuesto, los suyos eran cortos y de corte bajo, a diferencia de los míos que son grandes y holgados. Desgastados por tanto pisar el dobladillo, pero eran cómodos.

Alice arrugó la nariz impertinentemente, y sacudió la cabeza. Muchas veces explotaba conmigo por mi nulo sentido de la moda. La mayoría de las veces su mirada era transparente, podía ver a través de ella. Cuando algo le emocionaba, le brillaban como un farol chino. En este momento estaba radiante, desde su cabello azabache hasta la correa de sus sandalias.

Hace unos años esto me hubiera molestado. En estos días, me había acostumbrado. Era como un juego: ¿Qué tan mandona podía llegar a ser ella y que tan irritante podía ser yo? Jugábamos a ser normales.

− ¿Nunca te miras en un espejo, Bella? – Preguntó Alice – Tienes cosas estupendas en tu armario. Es como si quisieras ser un vago.

− Hay cosas más importantes que la ropa, lo sabes.

− ¿Por lo menos puedes usar tu cepillo? Por favor.

Sonreí, − Si es tan importante para ti, está bien.

Encontré mi cepillo entre un montón de libros, historietas, platos sucios y monedas, encima de mi tocador, lo pasé a través del caos de mi cabello castaño. Alice intervino otra vez, pasó su mano por encima de mi cabeza como un leve cosquilleo. Ella olía a manzanas confitadas con canela.

−Podrías estar preciosa, Bella – Murmuró – Tienes una buena figura, si vistieras mostrando un poco… un poco de maquillaje, apuesto que tus ojos se verían más espectaculares, y un nuevo corte de cabello…

− ¿Por qué molestarse?

Alice gruñó – ¿Quieres tener amigos o no? Las personas prestan atención a esas cosas, son agradables contigo. Si te ven echa un desastre, se estarán riendo de ti a tus espaldas.

Mi sonrisa murió. Tiré del cepillo para deshacerme un nudo, hice una mueca. Por lo que yo he visto, una apariencia bonita no impide que las personas se burlen de ti. Iba vestida con ropa nueva bastante decente en la secundaria, y estoy segura que no me ayudó.

Pero eso es historia antigua. Los estudiantes del instituto de Forks ya no se están riendo de mí ahora. Y me aseguré de poner bastante suciedad sobre ellos para asegurarme que seguirá así.

No es que pudiera decírselo a Alice, si le contaba lo que pasaba en el instituto, le daría un susto diez veces peor que con mi jeans.

− ¿Tú te reías de mí a mis espaldas? – pregunté al instante

Alice me dio su mirada de hermana mayor: sus cejas perfectamente depiladas arqueadas, y la sombra de su último lip gloss que tuvo en sus labios ahora fruncidos. Teniendo en cuenta que ella seguía siendo la chica de dulces dieciséis que cuando murió, y yo cumpliría diecisiete en Septiembre, era cada vez más difícil tomar su mirada en serio.

− Por supuesto que no, − dijo – tú eres mi hermana. Tengo que cuidarte.

− Vaya, gracias. De todos modos tu diversión se acabaría sin mí.

− Pero…

Arqueé mis cejas de vuelta a ella – Créeme, no lo hacen.

−Está bien, está bien – su labio inferior se curvó en una mueca. – Estoy preocupada. Tú deberías cuidar de ti misma. Solías… Creo que usabas maquillaje, te vestías bien… ¿No?

Desvié la mirada. Alice casi nunca hablaba del pasado. Pero ella tenía razón – eso ocurrió a partir del séptimo grado, me hubiera probado media docena de conjuntos, poniéndome la cantidad justa de pintalabios para que mi mamá no se diera cuenta, preparándome para otro día de risas con mis amigas y ruborizándome con los chicos. Muchas cosas que Alice no hubiera querido ver cuando estaba viva, y ahora probablemente nunca entendería.

− Sobrevivo bastante bien así – dije peinando mi cabello con una liga − ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Además, deberías estar contenta. Podría tener millones de amigos y salir cada noche y entonces sería aburrido quedarte aquí sola-

Alice se deslizó encima de mí mientras tomaba mi tarea hecha la noche anterior de mi mochila. Consistía en que yo intentaba seguirla a mi manera y Alice hacía todo lo posible para evitarme. Se había convertido en la princesa adolescente del instituto, y yo en una chica desgarbada que copiaba su estilo. No entiendo porqué no podía dejar de seguirla. Ella no entendía porque yo no la podía dejar sola.

Supongo que tengo suerte de que las cosas no siguieran así. Su muerte había dejado intacto su sentido de la moda, pero había alterado su memoria. Para ella el tiempo se detuvo. Hablaba de cosas de hace cuatro años como si fuera ayer. Cuando Charlie convirtió su habitación en un taller, pasó todo un mes hasta que el cambio le entró en la cabeza. Hasta entonces, entraba en mi habitación dos veces al día quejándose que papá le había quitado sus cosas de su puesto, y yo con paciencia le explicaba, y entendía. Hasta que pasaban ocho horas, se le olvidaba y volvía a quejarse.

Pero con el tiempo Alice comprendió que las cosas eran diferentes, como la habitación, como yo estaba envejeciendo, y como su "ahora" ha pasado a ser "pasado". En su mente, ahora, hemos sido mejores amigas para siempre. Y, a pesar de ser siempre gruñona, había tenido amigos peores que ella. Por lo menos dice lo que está pensando en lugar de esconderse con sonrisas fingidas y palabras dulces. Los muertos, tal vez porque no tienen nada que perder, son siempre honestos.

Puse la mano en la radio − ¿Qué estación quieres?

−No sé –Alice miró por la ventana con tristeza, su brillo se oscureció − ¿Qué tal hip-hop?

−Claro. – Puse la música, con el volumen lo suficiente bajo para que Charlie no notara que la había dejado prendida. Alice no se movió. Cuando levante la mirada, estaba tan pálida que se podía ver a través de ella la pintura agrietada en el marco de la ventana.

−Volveré pronto – recordé – Papá debe estar cerca. Y mamá… −me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba Renée. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Bueno, así eran las cosas con Renée en estos días. Pero Alice no se iluminaba hasta que regresaba.

− Lo sé, − dijo Alice, y sonrió. – Gracias.

El suelo de la habitación crujió. Las dos nos quedamos en silencio. Luego escuchamos a Charlie tocar la puerta tres veces.

− ¿Sí? – dije. Alice comenzó a alejarse. Papá y mamá no podían verla ni escucharla. A veces pasaba tiempo a su lado, sobre todo con Renée, en los breves períodos en los que no estaba realizando asignaciones de la revista, pero estar en casa la hacía sentir incómoda.

Charlie abrió la puerta. – Hola. – dijo.

− ¿Tienes turno en la mañana hoy? – pregunté. Charlie era jefe de policía de Forks, pasaba todos los días en su oficina, pero raramente iba en la mañana, usualmente se quedaba aquí para irse en la tarde, solo tenía tiempo para sus comidas y nuestro tiempo de costumbre después de la cena para mirar la televisión, cuando compartíamos nuestra debilidad por las viejas novelas.

El asintió con la cabeza − ¿Quieres que te deje en el instituto?

Miré por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo, cosa típica de este pueblo. Por otra parte el carraspeo sugería que esta era una conversación muy difícil para él. Dudé, y al instante me sentí como idiota. Charlie sería la última persona que merece ser despreciado.

−Claro, eso sería genial, ¿Cuándo te vas? – Pregunté.

− En este momento, pero puedo esperar si necesitas tiempo – Respondió.

− No, está bien. Déjame agarrar mis cosas y voy – Le dije.

Cogí la mochila y baje con cuidado para no caerme. Papá se colocó sus cosas de policía mientras yo me amarraba mis botas de montaña. Él tintineaba las llaves con el mismo ritmo que lo hizo para llamar a mi puerta.

−Tu madre estará en casa en fin de semana –dijo.– Estará poco tiempo. Creo que va a empezar un artículo el lunes.

Me encogí de hombros – Como sea – Como si dos días de jugar a la feliz ama de casa podrían recompensar los diez días que ha desaparecido. Se puede decir que no vive con nosotros.

Charlie se quedó en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, era la clase de silencio que anuncia que dirá algo difícil, la lluvia caía sobre mi cabello caoba y sobre mi chaqueta, eso significaría las cuatro siguientes horas con la ropa húmeda. Charlie abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero desde adentro, y subí.

−Te extraña, lo sabes. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que aceleraba – Desearía tener más tiempo en casa.

Claro que sí, Renée actuaba por cuenta propia. Ella puede decidir que artículos hacer y cuáles no. Después de que Alice murió, comenzó a escribir más y más para la revista de viajes, lo que exige marcharse cada dos semanas. Si ella quisiera quedarse más en casa, podría hacerlo.

−Es difícil para ella estar en la casa, trabajar en la casa – continuó cuando me quedé callada – le recuerda… bueno, piensa mucho en tu hermana. Le ayuda pasar tiempo lejos.

−No es la gran cosa – dije,−estoy acostumbrada a ello. De todos modos, tú siempre estás aquí.

−Lo siento− Frunció los labios como si la culpa de verdad fuera de él – está tratando de conseguir más artículos locales. Por lo que creo que en el verano podrás verla mucho más.

He escuchado esta historia un par de años. Siempre se presenta algo, algo emocionante que le da la oportunidad de irse otra vez, así es Renée.

−Claro.– dije. El patio del instituto estaba a la vista, sobre el césped del colegio estaba un campo de fútbol americano. Había un dibujo de un casco en la entrada del colegio y de la cafetería.

Tenía mi mano en la puerta antes de llegar a la entrada. En auto policía se acercó y se detuvo. Salté a la acera, cargando mi mochila conmigo.

− ¡Gracias por traerme! Buena suerte en tu trabajo.

Cerré la puerta sin darle tiempo a que me respondiera. Hizo un saludo a través de la ventana y siguió conduciendo.

El conserje de la mañana estaba en el patio, recogiendo las bolsas de chips y latas de refrescos. Corrí detrás de él, hacia la puerta principal y entré.

Luego de avanzar un trecho, percibí algo que solo yo podía oler, laca de un peinado pasado de moda. El olor de hacía mayor mientras avanzaba al final del pasillo, justo después del aula de matemáticas, donde mi casillero estaba. Sonreí.

Con los años, Jacob había aprendido a perfeccionar su apariencia. Se apoyó en los casilleros, parecía a punto de hundirse, pero a simple vista podía creerse que era un simple chico de quince años que estaba entretenido en el pasillo. Él levantó su mano tranparente hacia mi dirección mientas unos estudiantes de primer año reían, después se irguió levantándose unos centímetros del suelo. Le gustaba imaginar que era más alto que yo.

−Hola, Bella, ¿Cómo te va? – dijo con una voz que fuera suave si no hubiera sido por la rapidez de sus palabras. El peinó su largo cabello con una mano y con la otra tiró del cuello de su chaqueta del ejército hacia adelante. Jacob no hablaba mucho de las fechas, pero he visto suficientes películas antiguas para asegurar que la primera vez que lo vi era de los años setenta. Él prefería el término rebelde.

−Estaría mejor si no estuvieras por aquí –dije. Abrí el candado de la cerradura y abrí la puerta del casillero para esconder el movimiento de mi boca de los que pasaban por el pasillo. − ¿Tú?

− Algo mayor. Pero, bueno –Jacob sonrió – Los chicos han estado muy ocupados. Espera oír lo que tengo hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Tenía sentido que los muertos supiesen todo lo terrible de todos. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo merodeando y observando a las personas−porque, realmente ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Eran invisibles e inaudibles para todos los seres humanos. Las cosas que hace la gente cuando cree que está solos, los secretos susurrados entre amigos, toda la suciedad que nadie quiere sacar a relucir: los muertos los veían y los escuchaban. Y si encontraban a alguien dispuesto a escuchar, ellos estaban más que felices en contar todo lo que sabían.

Por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera intenté en escucharlos. Las primeras veces que reaccioné ante fantasmas en los pasillos me etiquetaban como "la chica loca" encabezando todo lo demás. Entonces, en un día, fue como si algo dentro de mí se me escapara y se destrozara contra el suelo. Renée había salido de un crucero de ocho días. Caminaba por el pasillo soportando las usuales miradas y risillas por lo bajo, atenta como la vecina de casillero murmuraba alguna excusa e irse corriendo cuando la saludé. Los chicos que me siguieron al instituto desde la escuela primaria hicieron un gran trabajo. Todos aquí sabían que yo era la psicópata, la roba-chicos, la amiga codiciosa, entre muchas otras cosas.

No es que alguien se haya molestado en corroborar si eran verdaderos.

Jacob y Jessica estaban deambulando al final de mi casillero. Lo venían haciendo desde hace ya bastante, desde que se dieron cuenta que podía verlo hace ya un par de meses. Los ignoré mientras tomaba mis cosas para la clase, pero no pude evitar oírlos.

− ¡Me pone tan furiosa! – Decía Jessica, dando patadas al suelo− ellos pretenden ser amigos todavía de Jane cuando están con ella, pero ya parece un acto, y ella ni siquiera lo ve. ¿Quién cree que le dijo a aquel chico que gustaba de él, para que él se burlara de ella? ¿Quién cree ella que tiró su ropa interior a la basura?

Mi estómago se retorció, puse mis cosas en la mochila y me agaché ahí, escuchando.

− ¿Cómo consiguieron su ropa interior? − Preguntó Jacob, enfocándose obviamente, en el punto más importante de la situación.

− Fue durante la clase de natación.

− Tal vez debería hacer un poco de vigilancia en los vestuarios…

− ¡Oh, desagradable! –Jessica saltó− No sé ni porqué hablo contigo

−De acuerdo, lo entiendo… apesta ¿Tienes otro punto además de ese?

Jessica suspiró –Tan solo quisiera decirle algo. ¿Por qué no funciona como en las películas? No puedo escribir en los espejos sin importar cuánto vapor haya

−Solo olvídalo. La gente es estúpida. Así es la vida.

La gente estúpida. Durante toda la primaria: las risitas, los murmullos, los insultos en mi casillero, los empujones en los pasillos. El teléfono que sonaba y no era descolgado en caso de ser otra broma, los libros que mantenía fuertemente agarrados sobre mis rodillas para que nadie pueda tirarlos sobre mi escritorio. Todo porque mí supuesta mejor amiga decidió que yo no merecía su amistad ni la de nadie más, y todos le habían seguido la corriente, felices de no ser ellos el blanco. Así es la vida.

¿Podía ser algo peor que quedarme como ya estaba, dejándome pisotear una y otra vez?

Me levanté, y miré a Jacob y a Jessica. La voz que provino de mi boca difícilmente sonaba como la mía.

−Yo diré algo. Solo dime quien es.

Las cosas habían sido diferentes desde entonces.

Lo que Jacob tuviese esta vez, debía ser grande. Estaba encorvado con sus pulgares en las presillas de su pantalón, intentando parecer despreocupado, pero estaba brillando como una lámpara.

−Pues ya, dime, − Le dije. Me apoye en mi casillero, moviendo carpetas y papeles en busca de mi libro de geografía.

−Cierto –Jacob se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared y ladeó su cabeza−. ¿Viste esa clase de primer año del otro lado de la oficina de matemáticas? Esta ese grupo de chicas−Chelsea y Renata y esas – siempre cotorreando tan alto que puedes escucharlas desde la mitad del patio. Algo lindas, sin embargo, especialmente esa Heidi – Para la primavera, Jacob había aprendido todos los nombres de los chicos nuevos, aunque no eran tantos. Recordaba las lindas particularmente bien.

Hurgué en mis archivos mentales. Chelsea, Renata y Heidi. Sí. Jugando con los dobladillos de sus faldas cerca del Sr. Banner, cómo si un destello de sus muslos pudiera conseguirles un bonus en la nota de su próxima prueba de matemática. No hacían mucho trabajo ellas mismas. Cuando llegaba la hora de entregar sus tareas semanales, le hacían la pelota a una chica sabelotodo llamada Ángela hasta que ella les dejaba copiarse. Apuesto a que no cotorreaban muy fuerte sobre ello cuando el Sr. Banner está cerca.

Jacob estaba con la mirada perdida, de seguro perdido en pensamientos de mejillas con hoyuelos y caderas curvilíneas. –Cierto, − Dije, pidiendo su atención de regreso−. ¿Qué han hecho ahora? ¿Se burlaron de Ángela de nuevo? – Tan pronto como conseguían lo que querían de su compañera intelectual, pero sin embargo ingenua, las chicas encontraba muy entretenido imitar su caminar de pájaro y voz gutural para reírse de ella. Muy gracioso para la persona que mantiene sus notas altas.

−Pero. Ellas estaban…−Jacob frunció el ceño. Se quedó mirando fijamente el piso, rayando con su pie el linóleo, como intentando reactivar su memoria. Para las cosas nuevas, tenía momentos débiles, pero lo hacía mejor que Alice. Podía aferrarse a las cosas por lo menos un par de días a veces. Por lo que he visto, mientas más tiempo la persona haya estado muerta, mejor recuerdan su vida luego de morir. Tal vez la práctica hace al maestro.

−Ayer en la tarde – dijo despacio− Sí, en la sala de computación, tan solo entré porque las escuché riendo, y estaban todas alrededor de una computadora, susurrando y esas cosas, mirando sobre sus hombros como si tuvieran miedo de ser descubiertas. Así que me acerque para ver que estaban haciendo. Tenían una de esas páginas, ya sabes… donde la gente sube imágenes de ellos mismos y hablan de las cosas que les gustan y escriben comentarios a sus amigos…

− ¿Cómo un blog? – Le facilité.

Jacob se encogió de hombros. – Seguro. De todos modos, supongo que esta página pertenecía a esa chica Ángela. Había muchos dibujos, bastante geniales, y poemas, y esa clase de cosas. Y Heidi estaba escribiendo comentarios sobre ellos. Cosas realmente horribles. Diciendo que la orina de perro era más lindo, y que ella era una completa imbécil si pensaba que podía ser una artista, haciendo nuevos poemas, usando algunas de las mismas palabras pero agregando insultos y cosas muy obscenas… Y estaban riendo todo el tiempo. Luego la Sra. Richmond volvió, y la cerraron muy rápido.

Un escalofrío me recorrió. Mi memoria regresó a los comentarios que había visto yo en mi propia computadora hace ya años: _"¡Qué traidora! ¿Cómo lo hiciste… inventaste alguna historia, o quizás te quedaste después de clases…?" "Ugh, y luego ir por el chico de tu amiga. ¿Puedes ser más patética?"_ todos anónimos, por supuesto. Pero yo sabía quien había empezado los rumores.

−Parece que vale la pena investigarlo, − dije, manteniendo mi voz firme. Ángela no tendrá idea de quien lo hizo, no más de lo que sabe sobre las burlas cuando ella no está cerca. Y ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse sin ser hostigada por sus supuestas amigas. Jacob la había visto una vez sollozando sobre su escritorio, aferrada a una prueba la cual había obtenía solo unos puntos menos que un perfecto 100 por ciento−. Veré que puedo hacer.

−Tengo otro más, − Digo Jacob −. Atrapé a otros chiflados intentando protegerse a sí mismo de tus poderes psíquicos.

− ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué andaban ahora?

−Imanes, − respondió−. Se supone que afecta tu energía mental, o lo que sea. Calculo que son locos. El grupo de ellos, Tyler y Eric y los otros, estaban intentando pegar pequeños imanes cuadrados dentro de sus gorras. Y luego vino el presidente estudiantil y les recordó que no se supone que usen gorras dentro de la escuela. Así que ahí se fue su plan brillante.

Reí. –Hey, al menos están usando sus cerebros un poco. ¿Algo nuevo con la brigada tecnológica? – Un grupo de estudiantes de último año había decidido que yo debía estar usando micrófonos o algo, y pasaron todo el año buscándolos en el salón. Por ahora todo lo que encontraron fueron ciempiés.

−No, no los he visto en un tiempo. Tal vez finalmente se dieron cuenta del bien que haces. Quiero decir, en serio, le haces a la escuela un servicio, y el valor del espectáculo… es encantador de principio a fin.

−Oye, es tanto tú como yo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. – Tú eres el General, Bella. Yo solo estoy honrado de ser tu humilde teniente.

− Eso me recuerda, − dije −. Hay algunas películas de guerra de los setenta con descuento en el cine el sábado, ¿Quieres ir? – las películas de guerra no eran realmente lo mío, pero valía la pena comprar la entrada para ver a Jacob todo envuelto, y luego escuchar la emoción en su voz.

− Eso estaría bien, − dijo Jacob, casualmente, pero vi el brillo en sus ojos. Luego su mirada se desvió−. Mira, ahí viene la banda de las risitas.

−Hurra – Me volteé a ver.

Chelsea, Renata, Heidi y un par de chicas que andaban con ellas se pavoneaban por el pasillo, pasándose entre ellas un brillo labial. Bocas brillando en su máximo resplandor, se reunieron en un semicírculo frente a sus casilleros. La manera en que las risitas escapaban del grupo, se pudiese pensar que la escuela era una comedia musical. Me apoye contra la pared del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de matemáticas e hice como si estuviese fascinada con mi libro de geografía.

Mientras su diversión decaía, entraron en un debate profundo sobre quién de los actores en su programa de televisión favorito era más sexy. Les di un vistazo por arriba del libro, y una punzada aguda me golpeó el pecho nosotras lucíamos así, en primaria: Rosalie y yo, y las otras, alrededor de nuestros casilleros, chismoseando sobre la ruptura de algunas estrellas de cine o nuevos estilos de moda. Riendo y apoyándonos la una en la otra, voces chillando.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta con añoranza, y mis ojos se sentían como si estuviesen a punto de derramar lágrimas. Parpadeé rápidamente, apreté mis dientes y empujé los recuerdos lejos.

Dios, había sido tan estúpida. Pensar que hablábamos cosas importantes. Pensar que el hecho de estar hablando así, juntas, significaba algo

Y aquí estaba yo, todavía extrañando la manera en que las cosas solían ser. Más estúpida todavía.

Algunas palabras se deslizaron fuera del parloteo y me trajeron nuevamente a la realidad.

−Puedes creerlo… esa tarea…

−Lo sé, es una locura.

Me acerqué un poco lentamente. Tiempo de tareas significaba tiempo de jugar a ser amigas con Ángela. ¿Podrían realmente sonreírle cara a cara luego de haberla destruido de esa manera ayer?

Parecía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Una chica alta con una falda larga y suelta arrastraba los pies en dirección a la fila de casilleros. Su camisa estaba mal abotonada y su flequillo apuntaba en todas las direcciones. Me encontré preguntándome a mí misma si ella poseía un espejo, y luego recordé mi conversación con Alice esta mañana. Tal vez Ángela tuviese otras cosas que ella considerara más importantes.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella hoy. Caminaba más lento, sus hombros estaban caídos, y cuando pasó a las otras chicas y se acercó a su casillero, pude ver sus ojos hinchados.

Entonces Renata le llamó, − ¡Hola Ángela! – y la cara de Ángela se iluminó tanto que hubiese pensado que acababa de ser nombrada la estudiante con mejores notas. Sonrió tímidamente, sus hombros se enderezaban mientras Chelsea y las otras se acercaban a ella y una duda se formó en mi interior. ¿Acaso la ayudaría realmente saber que las chicas que ella obviamente admira fueron quienes la atacaron? ¿O acaso la haría más miserable?

_Ella merece saber,_ me dije a mí misma. Y ellas merecen saber que no siempre se pueden salir con la suya.

Las chicas se habían reunido alrededor de Ángela, Heidi jugando con un mechón de pelo de Ángela, Renata dando palmaditas en su brazo, Chelsea incluso ofreciendo su sagrado brillo labial. Ángela se sonrojó mientras se ponía un poco. Todas sonreían, de tal manera que se veían todos sus dientes.

−Así que, Ángela, − Chelsea dijo, empalagosamente−. ¿Quieres pasar el rato con nosotras después de la escuela? Tal vez podríamos revisar nuestras tareas, y luego ir a buscar comida o algo así. Será muy divertido.

Traducción: las otras chicas copiaban la tarea de Ángela, cometiendo errores pequeños y necesarios para que no sea obvio, y luego de repente todas se darán cuenta que tenían cosas importantes por hacer y así huir.

Pero ahí estaba Ángela, con una sonrisa radiante, su boca ya a punto de decir que le encantaría.

Dejé mi libro en el piso y caminé hacia el círculo. –Gracioso, −dije−. Así no estaban hablando ayer.

Las chicas hicieron silencio. Heidi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su mandíbula apretada. Estos días, mi reputación tenía sus beneficios. Ellas sabían quién era yo. Isabella Swan, la chica loca que sabe la suciedad de todos.

− ¿Quién te hablaba a ti? – Preguntó Heidi, rodando los ojos, pero su voz tembló y sus amigas rieron nerviosas.

−Te hablo a ti, − respondí−. Y creo que es bastante raro que estés tan amiga de Ángela ahora, después de lo que pasó ayer. ¿O es que siempre esperas favores de las personas que agredes?

La mirada de Ángela iba y venía entre las chicas y yo una y otra vez, su expresión mostrando nada más que confusión.

−No sé a qué te refieres, − dijo Heidi−. Somos amigas. Nos ayudamos las unas a las otras ¿Verdad, Ángela?

−Sí, por supuesto, − murmuró Ángela.

Arqueé las cejas. –Creo que necesitas ejercitar la memoria. "La orina de mi perro luce mejor que es", "Eres una idiota no una artista" ¿Te suena algo?

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de los labios de Ángela.

−No tienes ninguna prueba, −dijo Heidi rápidamente. De repente, todas sus amigas encontraban el piso inexplicablemente interesante.

−Podemos ir hasta la sala de computación y ver si en la que estabas registrada ayer tiene cierto blog en su historial, − ofrecí.

Chelsea se quebró. − ¡No! −lloriqueó−. Lo sentimos, realmente, no lo haremos de nuevo. Tan solo no le digas a los profesores. Mi mamá…

− ¡Cállate! –digo Heidi, demasiado tarde. Ángela cerró fuertemente la puerta de su casillero y se apresuró a irse lejos de ellas, sus hombros temblorosos−. ¡Ángela!, − Le llamó Heidi.

− ¡Déjenme sola! – Gritó Ángela en respuesta, y abrió la puerta del baño para entrar pisando fuerte.

Heidi se dio la vuelta. –Más te vale cuidar tus pasos, −me dijo.

Como si fuera mi culpa que ella fuese una snob mentirosa y tramposa. Apreté los dientes. –Tal vez tú deberías cuidar los tuyos. –La furia en su rostro decayó. Ella no sabía que más podría saber yo. Nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer la prueba.

− ¡Oh, Dios! –Exclamó una de las chicas mientras se iban−. ¿Cómo tendremos la tarea hecha ahora?

Jacob estaba exactamente donde le había dejado, sonriendo abiertamente. Levanté mi libro de geografía. − ¿Disfrutaste eso?

−Oh, sí. ¡Pow! ¡Pow! – Lanzó un par de golpes de boxeador al aire−. Si no fueras una chica, tendría que decir: "Eres el Hombre".

−Gracias. – Me quedé observando la puerta de aluminio del casillero con manchas de chicles secos y marcas de fibrones permanentes. ¿Serían las cosas diferentes para Ángela? ¿O acaso las chicas encontrarían una manera de hacerse las buenas y ella caería en su acto de nuevo? A veces la gente retrocede. A veces funciona. Pero también hay veces en la que se vuelven inteligentes en sus mentiras.

Le eché un vistazo a la puerta de baño. Ángela estaría llorando desconsoladamente. Entonces la campana de aviso sonó, recordándole a todos que tenían cinco minutos para llegar a clases, así que saqué todo el desasosiego de mi cabeza.

−Más vale que me apure, −dije.

−Seguro. ¿Vienes después?

Miré a Jacob, y él bajó la mirada. –No es que importe si no lo haces –agregó.

−Jacob, −dije−. Estaré contigo cuando quieras. Eres prácticamente la única persona con algo de sentido en toda la escuela. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te hablas con Jessica?

−Ella no me habla a mí, −respondió.

− ¿No? ¿Qué, le dijiste gorda de nuevo? –Agachó la cabeza, y yo gruñí−. Jacob, sabes cómo se siente con la palara G. ¿Acaso quieres que no te hable nunca más? Sucederá si sigues dejando que esas estupideces salgan de tu boca.

Jacob hizo una mueca. –Me estaba sacando de las casillas por el tema del vestuario. No es mi culpa.

Sacudí la cabeza. –Bueno, más te vale que empieces a buscar otras maneras de discutir. Veré si puedo hablar con ella. Pero tendrás que disculparte. Y la próxima vez, te las arreglas solo.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Estoy aquí con mi segundo cap… gracias a todas por los alertas y reviews, y a las que solo leen pues bienvenidas igual!(: ya Edward saldrá pronto!<p>

**Melanie Stryder:** jajaja lo que pasa es que puse a los personajes lo mas parecido a su personalidad en el libro, aunque yo tampoco me la imaginaba asi, siempre se imagina a una alice efusiva inmortal jaja, gracias y besos! **Valmich:** aunque ya sale en este capi te lo digo yo jaja, si solo bella puede verlos, ya pronto saldrá la razón de porque puede, el nombre del libro y su autora lo pongo en el ultimo cap! Asi que será pronto(: cuidatee y gracias! **AnaisDifi:** -.- cabezona tu mija jajajaja, la conversación ya se puede entender mas en este cap, aunque igual no se entiende todo, ya poco a poco se ira viendo todo. Besos y nos vemos el martes en el colegio jajaja.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Debido al incidente con Ángela, tuve que posponer mi usual chismorreo con Jessica hasta el almuerzo. Viniendo por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio, la oí murmurar antes de verla. "¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ya?" La chica era un poco impaciente. Me deslicé por una curva en el pasillo, y ahí estaba ella, balanceándose de arriba abajo sobre sus dedos cerca de la puerta del gimnasio y la luz resplandeciendo a través de su leotardo.

Jessica afirmó que ella era una bailarina de nacimiento. No podía permanecer en un lugar sin estirar sus piernas o dando vueltas como una pirueta. Debido a toda esa práctica, ella no era exactamente la persona más graciosa que haya encontrado.

− ¡Bella! – chilló cuando caminaba hacia ella. Se precipitó a través del corredor hacia mí. El profesor de gimnasia irrumpió atravesándola y ella ni siquiera parpadeó. La miré a los ojos y lancé una mirada al teléfono público y de la alcoba junto a la vitrina de trofeos. Ella me siguió.

− ¡Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío! –susurró todo el camino, interrumpiendo con pequeños gritos de emoción. Levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y caminó de puntillas los últimos pasos, añadiendo un giro tambaleante al final, el aroma de limón de la madera pulida derribándose con ella. La punta de su cola de caballo brillaba. Cualquiera que fuera con lo que Jessica había tropezado, debía ser el chisme más jugoso de toda la humanidad o estaba a punto de explotar como una supernova.

Sin embargo, lo primero que dijo cuando cogí el teléfono fue, −Jacob es un pervertido. ¿Sabes que estaba colgado en el vestuario de las chicas otra vez? Alguien le debería dar una paliza.

Desplacé el auricular para que el tono de marcar zumbara en mi cabello y fingí que estaba hablando con alguien en el otro extremo – Sabes Jess, sobre lo que él dijo acerca de su padre, pienso que él ha recibido su castigo un montón –Diablos, el hombre estaba muerto, y mirar a las chicas semidesnudas alimenta sus hormonas tanto como Jessica evita la cafetería para reducir su cintura −. Es solo un hábito, −añadí−. No puede evitarlo.

−Bueno, no me gusta, −dijo−. Él… fue muy desagradable conmigo.

Hice una mueca. No podía discutir acerca de eso. –Sí, él mencionó eso. Pero sabes que a veces Jacob habla más de lo que piensa. ¿Ustedes han estado compartiendo la escuela por cuántos años ya?

−Yo estaba aquí primero, −dijo−. Y no voy a soportar que la gente hable mal acerca de mí más.

−Tienes razón. Él realmente no debe hablarte de esa manera. Le dije que ya basta… y parece que lo siente.

− ¿Si? – su voz se suavizó−. Bueno, todavía no tengo de hablar con él hoy.

−Oye, eso depende de ti –Tal vez si Jacob tenía unos días más con la ley de hielo, recordaría cuidar lo que sale de su boca la próxima vez. Recargué mi espalda contra la pared −. Entonces, ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?

La cara de Jessica se iluminó como si hubiera encendido un interruptor. –Oh, Bells, te vas a morir. Es algo que tiene que ver con _ella._

¿Ella? Rosalie.

Jessica siguió hablando, pero casi no la oí.

Sólo de pensar en Rosalie me dio la misma sensación que años atrás, en un viaje a Florida, cuando una ola arrastró mis pies por debajo de mí y me golpeó en el fondo del mar: el rugido real más allá de mis oídos, mi dolor en el pecho con la respiración contenida. Los recuerdos se estrellaron sobre mí: lanzando palomitas de maíz la una a la otra en las noches de pijamas, riéndonos buscando bikinis en el centro comercial, peinando nuestros cabellos con peinados locos… y después mi estómago hundiéndose como mi nombre se hizo eco en la megafonía de una mañana de finales de invierno en séptimo grado. Yendo a la competencia de debate del estado-no ella. Yo yendo con el chico en el cual ella había tenido el ojo en todo el año, el chico por el cual se unió al equipo de debate en primer lugar.

Hubo un par de horas cuando, en medio de presentaciones y dando cincos, pensé que tal vez mi terror era irrazonable. Ella era mi amiga. Estaría feliz por mí. Le hablaría a Royce, y todos estaríamos felices. Incluso mi terror no me había preparado para lo rápido y difícil que fue. Las imágenes eran como destellos de vidrio roto: su desprecio contra el brillo bronce de su pelo, el arrugar notas de mano en mano alrededor de mi mesa de trabajo, las espaldas con la de ella en medio del pasillo. El talón de su zapato aplastando mis dedos de la mano luego de chocar "accidentalmente" conmigo en el pasillo y desparramando todos mis libros sobre el suelo, la botella de refresco vacía sobre el contenido de mi armario, del cual sólo ella había tenido la combinación. Las palabras garabateadas con una escritura que sabía casi tan bien como la mía, en la pared del baño para que todos la vieran – ISABELLA ES UNA PUTA.

Y eso sólo fue el comienzo.

¿Por qué el profesor me eligió a mí sobre ella? ¿Por qué yo accidentalmente tomé un pedazo de su centro de atención? La injusticia de incluso cuatro años más tarde me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tosí y aspiré aire.

− ¿Bella? –Dijo Jessica−. ¿Eh, Bells? ¿No lo quieres oír? –saltaba de un lado a otro como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño.

Respiré y tragué, y respiré otra vez. La sensación del choque se fue. El teléfono se había deslizado hacia mi hombro. Un par de chicas se me quedaron mirando mientras pasaban por ahí, y lo traje de vuelta a mi boca. –Por supuesto,−dije−. Escúpelo.

−Está bien. Así que tu sabes que ella ha estado con Emmett desde, por, desde siempre. Bueno yo estaba viendo la práctica de los chicos esta mañana en la pista, y Emmett está en el equipo. Esta chica… tenía unos mechones disparatados, y que llevaba los jeans súper pegados y un top como lencería… −hizo una pausa, arrugó la frente−. ¡Vicky! Así fue como la llamó. Ella se acercó a la valla para ver… es una estudiante de segundo año, creo.

− Victoria,− murmuré. ¿Cómo podría cualquier chico resistirse a la chica mejor conocida por las cosas que podía hacer con su lengua? Emmett había estado juntándose con ella desde un año antes de que Rosalie pusiera sus ojos en él.

−De todos modos, −dijo Jessica−, Ella llegó y lo saludó con la mano, y después el entrenador los dejó salir, Emmett se acerco a hablar con ella. Actuando como todo un galán, flexionando y esas cosas, tratando de impresionarla. En, como, cinco segundos, estaban escondidos en el equipo cobertizo detrás de las gradas, manoseándose por todo el lugar, y después de un poco dice, "¿Qué pasa con Rosalie?" y él se ríe y dice, "No voy a decirle nada si tú no lo haces". Después casi lo hicieron.

− ¿Lo _hicieron?_ −dije−. ¿Quieres decir que iba a tener sexo con ella?

−Bueno… −Jessica dijo− Toda la ropa quedó puesta. Así que en realidad no lo hicieron. Sin embargo, creo que lo hubieran hecho si la campana de alarma no hubiese sonado. Realmente iban a ello.

−Guau− Mi piel se sentía fría y húmeda, como si hubiera nadado en el océano, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo. Esto era como un regalo, él solo me entregó un pase gratuito para rasgar la sonrisa de la cara de Rosalie.

La escuchaba en los pasillos, tan fuerte que no necesitaba a Jacob o Jessica que me hablaran de ella, presumiéndole a Jane y al resto de sus amigas sobre Emmett. –Es todo un caballero, ya saben,−hablaba efusivamente−. Quiero decir, nunca me presiona para nada. Siempre tranquilo con la espera. Y él siempre me dice lo afortunado que es por tenerme.

De vez en cuando alguien podría preguntar − ¿Acaso no estaba con Victoria?

Rosalie sonreiría. –Él puso una mirada en mí y nunca miró hacia atrás. Ella puede tener a todos los otros chicos que quiera… yo tengo al más dulce de toda la escuela.

Claro. Tan dulce que mañana por la mañana Victoria podría haberlo comido.

Un recuerdo cruzó por mi mente: el sexto grado, el baile de Navidad. La cara de Rosalie roja de tanto llorar, después de chocar con una chica y esta chocara con otra hasta arruinar el baile. En aquel entonces yo le había consolado.

En ese entonces ella me habría consolado.

Me tragué el nudo de mi garganta. Pobre Rosalie. Parece que no tiene todo lo que quiere después de todo. Robas un chico de alguien, ¿Por qué ella no trataría de recuperarlo? Supongo que tu caballero está más interesado en conseguir meter las manos en los pantalones de una chica que esperar a ese momento perfecto. Él te ha engañado tan fácilmente como tú a mí.

Al final, se lo había hecho a sí misma. Yo tan sólo estaba acelerando el proceso.

Me mordisqueé mis agrietados labios. No se lo iba a lanzar sobre su regazo todavía. Rosalie merecía sufrir un tiempo. Ella había sacado mi tortura por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué debería facilitárselo?

− ¿Qué vas a hacer? – susurró Jess.

− ¿Ahora mismo? Sólo inmutarlos un poco –Colgué el teléfono−. Creo que voy a empezar ahora.

Jessica se abrazó a sí misma y dio una vuelta en un pie. –Oh, no puedo esperar. Yo voy también.

Había caminado la distancia desde la alcoba de teléfono a la cafetería tantas veces que me sabía los pasos de memoria. Veinte a la esquina, quince más a las puertas. Con cada paso, la anticipación se convirtió en euforia, lo que hizo mis pies ligeros, a pesar de ser tan patosa. Entré y Jessica se quedó en la puerta.

− ¿Vienes? −murmuré−. Vamos, Jess, puedes atravesar las paredes. Estar alrededor de un poco de comida chatarra no va a hacer que aumentes de peso.

Ella frunció el ceño. –Ya sé, −dijo−. Sé que no puedo comer. Pero todavía quiero. Y querer me hace sentir como un envase de manteca de cerdo.

−De acuerdo−dije−. Pero nunca va a haber otro como este.

Al dejarla, una voz desesperada llamó de un puesto cerca de las puertas. − ¿boletos para el baile de graduación? ¡Cincuenta por ciento de descuesto!

Eso era cuán el espíritu escolar apesta en Forks, ni siquiera podían vender los boletos para la fiesta de graduación. Los estudiantes de último año querían volar hasta Cancún en su lugar. Miré al pobre chico que habían puesto a vender las entradas y, en mi buen humor, le lancé una sonrisa de simpatía. Me miró fijamente por un segundo, luego se puso muy ocupado estudiando la pila de boletos sin vender. Bajé mi mirada.

Si no te está evitando, se está riendo de ti, me recordé. Elige.

Esquivé el grupo de sillas, adentrándome más en la cafetería. En uno de los pilares laterales, me detuve, teniendo en cuenta el mejor enfoque. Un par de chicas me miraron, y el murmullo de voces en su mesa bajó. Como si yo las estuvieran escuchando. Todo lo que podía oír era el latido de mi corazón.

Justo en frente estaba el pilar central, rodeado por una mesa amplia, son piernas. La mesa central pertenecía a los VIP, un grupo que en un momento podría incluir consejeros estudiantiles, personal del periódico, estrellas del deporte y sus fans más devotos. Ellos no tenían la mitad de importante para el resto de la escuela como lo eran para ellos mismos, y no era como si cualquier otra persona quisiera esa mesa.

Ninguno de ellos levantó la vista cuando me acerqué-fascinado consigo mismos. Conocía los rostros de la mesa de centro tan bien que casi no necesitaba tocar mis archivos mentales.

Edward Cullen, presidente del consejo estudiantil. Muy popular entre las chicas, aún más ahora que estaba de luto por la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo nunca parecía tener una novia oficial. Probablemente era un mujeriego.

Lauren Mallory, jefa de redacción del periódico escolar. Mantenía una reputación bien merecida por meter la nariz donde no debe. Tenía algo con Mike.

Mike Newton, secretario del consejo estudiantil. Coquetea con Lauren constantemente, pero había dicho que prefería salir con un perro.

Tanya Denali, representante de la clase de tercer año. Apuñalaba por la espalda a sus supuestos amigos. Charlaba con otros chicos para hacer a su novio celoso, después se ofendía cuando él estaba cabreado.

Demetri, el novio de Tanya, director de la asociación de estudiantes de atletismo y todo su alrededor. Lo atrapé por la venta de copias falsas para el nuevo examen. También un traidor.

Emmett, novio de Rosalie, estrella de la pista, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y el supuesto caballero. Acariciador de Victoria.

El cabello teñido permanentemente y siempre arreglada Rosalie Hale, la chica popular y la más grande traidora de todos ellos.

Todos presentes.

Mi pulso era realmente fuerte para entonces, pero no era difícil adivinar lo que estaban diciendo. Cada hora del almuerzo, tenían la misma conversación

Lauren: "El instituto necesita más chisme. Dame un poco de información para meter la nariz en…"

Mike: "Los asuntos del consejo de estudiantes son confidenciales, pero por ser tú, aquí va un bocado y un guiño"

Tanya, agitando sus pestañas: "Uh-oh, ¿y si charlo contigo?"

Demetri: "¡¿Cómo te atreves a revolotear tus pestañas a alguien más? ¿No sabes que diez chicas trataron de llevarme a casa ayer por la noche?"

Rosalie: "Ustedes deben romper. ¿Qué no ven que Emmett y yo estamos realmente enamorados?"

Emmett: "Así es, nena. Vamos a probarlo succionando nuestras lenguas hasta arrancarlas."

Edward, con su sonrisa patentaba de dolor, pero aún valiente: "Mi madre murió. ¿Acaso lo melancólico no se ve bien en mí?"

Todos los demás: "¡Pobre Edward!"

Lauren: "Pero ya he usado esa historia"

Rosalie: "Estoy aburrida. ¿Dónde está esa lengua, querido amante?"

El almuerzo de Rosalie consistía casi en su totalidad de la saliva de Emmett. Así debe haber sido como quedó tan flaca.

O eso, o ella ha vomitado en casa, donde Jessica no ha podido verla, a diferencia de la mitad de las otras chicas del instituto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella era más inteligente que la mayoría. Incluso con Jacob y Jessica enfocados en ella, lo mejor que habían averiguado hasta ahora era un poco de pelea callejera. Siempre parecía limpiar su basura antes que me topara con ella. A pesar de que había pasado todo el tiempo desde que habíamos entrado en la escuela secundaria fingiendo que yo no existía, debió haber notado que no mucho se me escapaba estos días.

Me quedé detrás de la mesa más cercana, esperando que dejara de intercambiar saliva suficiente para que me dejara hablar.

Mientas observaba, una chica bajita de primer año con un broche y lápiz labial rosa chicle se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Tenía una barra de chocolate envuelta apretada sobre el pecho.

−Edward –dijo con voz tenue, inclinando su cabeza como si estuviera frente a un dios−. La máquina me dio dos barras por error. Pensé, que tal vez, quisieras una.

Edward forzó una sonrisa otra vez. No alcanzaba a llegar a los bordes de sus labios. Siempre sonreía de la misma forma como si lo ensayara todas las noches para la producción máxima de simpatía.

Estoy segura de que estaba totalmente triste por lo de su madre. Tener a alguien cercano a ti que muera… nadie necesitaba decirme lo mucho que eso apestaba. Pero no importa lo triste que esté, no era excusa para utilizar a las damas. O mantener la compañía que tenía.

Inclinó la cabeza para que su cabello bronce cubriera su frente medio cerró los ojos. –Gracias, −dijo−. De verdad –y tomó la barra de chocolate.

La chica se balanceó sobre sus pies y se escabulló.

−Patético, −dijo Rosalie, sacudiendo su cabello. Los mechones rubios brillaron, y mis dedos se doblaron. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos para que no los vieran temblar y exhalé lentamente. Mi corazón estaba tronando en mi cabeza como un toro enloquecido, pero mi voz… mi voz era firme. –Oye, Emmett− le dije, dando un paso hasta la mesa.

Giró en su silla, con las cejas levantadas, sus labios entreabiertos para hacer un comentario rápido. Luego sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Su expresión cambió. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.

− ¿Qué? –dijo mientras recreaba su pinta de indiferencia. Su mano sobre el respaldo de la silla seguía cerrada, los nudillos volviéndose blancos. Yo lo tenía, y él lo sabía. Y Rosalie lo sabría, también.

Todos estaban mirándome. Mi boca se había secado. Pero tenía que hacerlo de esta manera, para que todos escucharan, así todos estarían murmurando sobre ella, esta vez.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. − ¿Cómo te va?

−Bien− dijo.

Su mano se deslizo hacia abajo para capturar la de Rosalie. Ella me miró, la boca apretada. –Vete a la mierda, Isabella – Tan enojada y asustada que su voz salió áspera.

Los papeles habían cambiado. Ella había pedido esto desde el momento en que ella había susurrado las primeras malas palabras acerca de mí alrededor de la escuela, desde el momento en que dio la espalda como si de repente fuera la más baja escoria de la sociedad, porque alguien se había atrevido a darme una pequeña cosa que ella quería.

−Así que… −le dije a Emmett, tomando aire−. He oído que realmente has estado disfrutando la práctica últimamente.

−Supongo. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

Él debió haber pensado que era valiente, siguiendo el tema. Fue una estupidez.

−Bueno… el campo es de todos. Así que lo que ocurre ahí fuera, es tanto mi asunto como el tuyo.

La sangre se abalanzó a la cara de Emmett, arremolinándose en sus mejillas. Las uñas de Rosalie clavándose en su brazo.

− ¿Sí? –preguntó.

Ladeé mi cabeza. El temblor de mis manos, el latido de mi corazón, nada de eso importaba ahora.

−Así que ten cuidado, no disfrutes del cobertizo _demasiado._ ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

El momento fue extraordinariamente brillante. Rosalie cambiando, la apertura de su boca. La de Emmett enorme, sin palabras. Congelados.

Perfecto.

−Hasta luego –le dije, y parpadeé. La multitud de la cafetería me tragó antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir una palabra.

* * *

><p>Hola volvi con un nuevo capi! Ya Edward salió… ya en el próximo cap empezara la acción!<p>

**Valeria Cullen303: **exactamente! Este es un libro que su autor lo pongo en el ultimo cap de la historia(: jaja gracias! Un besito **Melanie Stryder: **ya poco a poco se va aclarando del pasado del bella, ya pronto saldrá que le paso a Alice.. besos y gracias! **Valmich: **jajaja sii y ya pronto se entederan muchas cosas mas! Sii vale pobre angela.. y a pesar de todo ya ellas tuvieron su merecido! Se quedaran asi? O seguirán fastidiándola? Gracias y un besote! **AdriWaldorfCullenHale: **gracias cosii! Dale a lo mejor próximamente el saldrá, jaja quien sabe… un beso amiga!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

_Pasé el día _sin problemas, la anticipación de la victoria se disolvía en mi boca como un caramelo. Todo esto comenzó con Rosalie. A lo mejor si se sintiese deprimida y desgraciada, podría perdonarle todo lo que ella ha hecho.

Durante el último período de clases, pasé por mi casillero antes de irme para ver a Jacob. No estaba. Mientras abría la cerradura, mi mente reprodujo nuevamente la cara de impacto de Rosalie, por lo cual no noté que un listón de la ventilación colgaba en la puerta. Éste cayó al suelo, eché un vistazo hacia abajo. Una nota doblada estaba al lado de mi bota. En la parte externa con letra angosta decía Bella.

Un agrio temor cubrió mi boca.

No. Esto no era secundaria. En estos días Bella Swan puede lidiar con una pequeña nota. A lo mejor tengo un admirador secreto. Ja.

Lo recogí y lo abrí. Escrito con una pulcra letra decía:

_Sé lo que tú sabes. Encuéntrame en las galerías de basquetbol, a la última campana, esta tarde._

− ¿Qué es esto?

Jacob se deslizó desde la pared y miró sobre mi hombro. Antes de que pudiera leer, arrugué la nota en una pelota y la guardé en mi bolsillo.

−Solo un mensaje impreciso en la historia del universo, −dije, tiré dentro del casillero un par de libros. Obvio que alguien estaba tratando de intimidarme. ¿Podría ser Heidi que quiere vengarse por lo de esta mañana?

−Oh, bien. Él no parecía un chico impreciso –dijo Jacob.

Paré en seco, la carpeta que balanceaba en mis dedos − ¿Tú viste quién puso esto aquí?

−Por supuesto –dijo Jacob. Tomando su pelo. Como si ahora pudiera alisar esa cola de pato−. Fue ese tipo Edward. Tú lo conoces, alto, delgado, con esa mirada sombría. Uno del consejo estudiantil.

−Sí, lo conozco, −dije mirando hacia arriba a Jacob−. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

−Bien, primero deambulaba por aquí como si nada pasara, casi al final de almuerzo. –Jacob lo imitó en el pasillo−. Cuando la campana sonó y todo el mundo se fue, pensó al parecer que ese momento era seguro y deslizó eso en tu casillero. Hace poco –Terminó Jacob, tirándose el cuello de la chaqueta hacia arriba−. Nada se le escapa al gran y poderoso Jacob Black.

Nada excepto una buena razón por la que Edward Cullen esté dejando notas en mi casillero. − ¿El mujeriego VIP está secretamente dejando correspondencia de terror en el instituto? – En cualquier segundo el techo caería sobre nuestras cabezas. Lancé la caperta dentro del casillero, frunciendo el ceño.

−Él es a quien se le murió su madre, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Jacob.

−Sí−repliqué−. Ese es él –Hubo tal revuelo que incluso Jacob lo recordaba. Los profesores le ofrecían extender sus asignaciones mientras le daban palmadas en la espalda. Las profesoras lo envolvían en torpes abrazos. Cada estudiante mujer de primero al último año le lanzaban miradas de simpatía y la posibilidad de ofrecerle su virginidad (O la falta de ella). Lamento que cualquier persona deba perder a su mamá, incluyéndolo a él. Pero realmente, quien necesita que su pena se haga pública en una semana de recaudación de fondos / festival de llantos, lleno de gritos "¡Nooooo al cáncer!

Esto no me ayudó, en todo ese tiempo no pude dejar de pensar en Alice. Como, cuando ella murió, estuvo en todas las noticias, así que todo el mundo en Forks debía saber que perdí a mi hermana. Pero nadie de mis compañeros me dijo una sola palabra.

−No lo entiendo. Él tiene todo el colegio a sus pies. ¿Por qué me está molestando a mí?

−A lo mejor hizo algo y está tratando de cubrirlo antes de que tú lo delates.

− ¿Viste algo?.

−Nop. Cualquier cosa que haga con esas chicas que lo persiguen, no lo hace aquí.

Revisé mentalmente mis archivos. Jessica había visto a Edward abollar el auto de un chico llamado Tyler en el estacionamiento trasero del colegio, pero él ha estado jugando al chico bueno y escribió un reporte.

Entonces lo supe. –Por supuesto,

− ¿Qué? –dijo Jacob−, ¿Tú sabes algo sobre él?

−No exactamente −dije−. Él tiene un amigo con quien tuve una pequeña conversación esta mañana. Probablemente piensa que puede hablarme sobre eso y decirme todo el asunto−. A lo mejor cree que puede dibujar una de sus sonrisas torcidas y decirme unas solemnes palabras, y caeré como cualquier otra chica.

Probablemente no. Tengo asientos de primera fila para ver a Rosalie descubrir lo que significa ser traicionada y no se los daría a ellos por nada.

−Gracias por mantener las cosas vigiladas, Jacob –dije, cerrando la puerta del casillero.

−No hay problema, hago lo que puedo.

−sabes, hay algo más que podrías hacer, si no te importa.

−Hey, cualquier cosa –dijo hundiéndose un poco más abajo.

−Te he dicho que mantengas vigilada a Rosalie antes, ¿Verdad? ¿Y a su novio?

−Sí, lo recuerdo. Rosalie y Emmett. Y a esos otros perdedores, sus amigos…

−No te preocupes por sus amigos ahora−dije. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, así él sabría que es importante el asunto−. ¿Puedes mantener vigilado a Emmett especialmente la hora que practica en la pista?

Jacob vaciló. –A Jess le gusta merodear alrededor del campo en la mañana.

−Sí, bien, tú podrías humillarte un poquito. Pienso que ella lo apreciaría. –Levanté mis cejas−. No seas idiota. Esto es realmente importante, dos pares de ojos es mejor que uno.

−Está bien, está bien. Lo manejaré.

−Gracias. Me voy… hablaremos mañana ¿está bien? ¿Y quedamos para el sábado?

−Definitivamente− dijo Jacob, levantando los pulgares hacia arriba. Incliné mi cabeza hacia él y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia abajo. Lo siento, Edward, pero no estoy disponible para ninguna sesión de alegato por Emmett. Deja que el pelee su propio caso, si le importa.

* * *

><p>Hola! Esto es un cap mucho mas cortico.. será que en verdad Edward quiere solo hablar por Emmett?<p>

Las que tienen este cap en alertas disculpen que lo haya subido tantas veces.. pero ff me lo borro, no se porque.. perdon y gracias:D

**Valmich: **jajaa sii que mala es Rosalie, pero bella tiene ya su venganza bien planeada, como reaccionara ella? Besos! **Alejandra Nott: **muchas gracias! No me había dado cuenta de que lo tenia desactivado! Ya lo active (: gracias y un besote!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

_Afuera, respiré profundamente._ No me sentía con ganas de quedarme a los alrededores para ver lo que decía Edward, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa con los consejos de maquillaje de Alice o la preocupación silenciosa de Charlie. Por un momento, sería lindo tener un lugar donde no hubiera nada a excepción de mí.

Me llegó una leve brisa, trayendo la esencia salina todo el camino desde la bahía. Sin pensarlo, me dirigí a La Push.

Como serpenteé al sur, mi mirada se deslizó sobre las ventanas de las casas que pasaba. En una o dos en cada calle, pude ver algunas caras pero no estoy segura totalmente. Algunas se inclinaban a través del cristal, o la luz del sol se cernía pasando a través de ellos en vez de esconderse en la piel. Una niña transluciente me saludó desde un balcón, pero pretendí que no la pude ver. Ella tampoco esperó respuesta. Después de eso, mantuve mis ojos en el pavimento.

Finalmente alcancé el transitado camino de cuatro veredas que separa la zona residencial del parque por la bahía. Los autos pasaron mientras esperaba que cambiara la luz. Había un par de vehículos que parecían cajas de cartón que autos combados en sus ruedas, en el estacionamiento solitario de la playa, esperando por sus dueños que probablemente estén visitando un centro de ancianos cercano. Era muy temprano para los que vienen a correr después del trabajo y muy tarde para las nanas que traen a sus encargos gritones a los juegos. El tiempo perfecto. Seguí las líneas paralelas verde y azul en medio de la pista para bicicletas bajando desde los juegos, donde crucé aplastando los guijarros hacia los columpios y me senté en el que estaba desenredado.

Hace tiempo atrás, este había sido el sitio favorito de Alice. Ella venía a la playa todo el tiempo con sus amigos y con su novio, Jasper, para lucirse en su traje de baño de última moda o para andar en patines. Siempre terminaba tirándose al agua. Antes de que decidiera que yo era la niña más molestosa del planeta, me traía con ella.

Me balanceé de lado a lado, chocando con otros columpios. A mis espaldas estaba la playa, fuera de mi vista, pero podía escucharlo. Las olas se elevaban y golpeaban contra la arena como la respiración de una persona al dormir.

Al este, donde la playa es rocosa, había una cerca de madera en listares estropeada que se inclina en algunas áreas donde toca la tierra. Más allá de la cerca permanecía la vieja cabaña de pesca y su muelle, serpenteando veinte o tal vez treinta pies dentro del agua.

Ya nadie pesca en la playa – la mayoría de los peces murieron por la lluvia ácida – pero esto no detuvo que la choza apestara como el basurero de un restaurant de mariscos. Para escapar de ahí debes salir del muelle. Hacia donde las tablas se hunden y los parches crujen.

Cercano al final del muelle, había un gancho donde ella colgó su ropa antes de sumergirse. No sabía que el agitado viento le hubiera arrastrado su vestido hacia las olas. Había más de seis allí y nadie pensó que al comenzar la tormenta sería un mal tiempo para bañarse desnudo.

Cerré mis ojos, pero se hizo más fuerte el sonido de las olas. Había sido estúpido venir aquí. Por supuesto, estaba sola. Los fantasmas que aparecen del lago están solo en mi cabeza –el único lugar del cual no puedo escapar.

Después de un rato, la brisa se puso helada, se me puso la piel de gallina en los brazos. Comenzó a llenarse de risas los juegos. Abrí mis ojos para observar un grupo de estudiantes de primaria correr hacia los columpios y apropiarse de ellos. Deben venir de la calle de más abajo. He estado sentada aquí toda mi hora libre. En el instituto de Forks ya deben haber tocado la última campanada.

Basta de estar deprimida. Si no regreso a casa pronto, Alice comenzará a preocuparse porque no he llegado.

Tranquilamente, tomé la pista para bicicletas, dejé que un par de zapatos se arrastraran en el pasto detrás de mí. Mis pies marcaron el paso. Cuando vi el estacionamiento, caminé un poco más rápido. La persona detrás de mí se apresuró también. Estupendo. Algún chistoso trataba de asustarme. Rechinando los dientes, volteé para decirle que se fuera. Casi me caigo.

Se detuvo en un pedazo de césped, metió sus huesudas manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y fijó sus ojos verdes en mí. Era el señor VIP en persona. La última vez que me siguieron fue en octavo grado, un grupo de muchachos pensó que sería gracioso lanzarme rocas a mis piernas y ver si las podía esquivar. Otras se sentirían alagadas por la determinación de Edward, pero era yo, y todo lo que sentí era inusitado.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? − dije−. ¿Me estas acosando o algo parecido?

− ¿Qué? No. Es… − Edward aclaró su garganta y echó sus hombros hacia atrás, era más alto de lo que se veía desde lejos. El sol a sus espaldas arrancaba destellos dorados a su pelo. Caminó hacia mí.

− Mira, me salté historia − dijo−. Y te vi irte. La nota… tienes la nota ¿cierto? Quiero hablar contigo y vi que no te quedarías. Entonces te seguí.

Ciertamente nuestras definiciones de acosar son diferentes.

Lo miré. − ¿Y entonces tú te la pasaste observándome? Realmente genial.

− A ti, quieres, algo de… − comenzó, después repasó−. Parecía que no querías que te molestaras. Así que esperé.

− Bien, ¿adivina qué? Todavía no quiero que me molesten.

Habría sido una salida dramática, con la barbilla en alto, si Edward no se hubiera adelantado bloqueando mi camino.

− Me gustaría irme ahora –dije tratando de pasarlo. Él se movió conmigo.

− Espera, solo un minuto, por favor. – Entrecerró los ojos de la manera que lo hace cuando una chica le da un chocolate: una mirada de pena.

− Nada de lo que digas me detendrá de delatar a Emmett – dije−. Así que podrías olvidarte.

Parpadeó. Frunció el ceño para luego romper a reír − ¿Piensas que estoy aquí por ese idiota? Tú puedes aplastarlo todo lo que quieras. Me parece que se lo tiene ganado.

− Oh − Cambié mi balance de un pie a otro, mirando−. Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Dejó de reírse para sonreír de verdad, no la usual expresión de pena. Pude ver como es de encantador con miles de chicas, sonriendo así. Esto sugería que estábamos juntos, para hacerle una broma a Emmett. Por un segundo, medio creía que él quería ayudarme a ponerlo en su lugar. La curiosidad me mantuvo allí, esperando a oír lo que tenía que decir.

− Tú sabes cosas −dijo−. Te enteras de cada cosa que pasa en el instituto y nadie sabe cómo.

− ¿Sí? – Pregunté.

− Bueno ¿Cómo lo haces?

− Pensé que tú lo sabías −dije−. ¿No es eso lo que decía tu nota?

−Bueno, algunos dicen que a lo mejor eres psíquica, o es algún tipo de magia extraña, como brujería. Debe haber algo.

En ese momento, reí − ¿Piensas que soy una bruja?

− No lo sé –dijo, en su voz se nota un poco de frustración. Su sonrisa desapareció−. Es por eso que te pregunto. –Él avanzó y yo retrocedí, cambiando así mi vista del camino hacia el estacionamiento.

− ¿Así que me mentiste? –le dije−. Esto realmente me hace querer hablar contigo.

− No pensé que me escucharías si no te decía algo que llamara tu atención… supongo que de todas formas no estás escuchando. Lo siento, ¿está bien? Solo… obviamente tú puedes hacer algo que los demás no, y pensé, me parece que… solo quiero saber lo que haces.

− ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te lo diría? Esa parte todavía no la entiendo.

− Necesito saberlo – dijo débilmente.

− Está bien −dije−. Lo que sea. ¿Por lo menos puedes decirme por qué?

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Para qué quieres saber? – Pregunté−. ¿Qué es tan importante que tuviste que pasar todo este problema?

Suspiró- −Es tan solo… es importante.

−Oh, vamos −dije−. Por lo general no esperas que las personas a las cuales nunca has hablado te suelten todo así como así, ¿o no? ¿Por qué quieres saber?

− Te lo dije, es importante. ¿Por qué no solo me crees?

− Oye, eres tú el que me ha seguido hasta aquí. Si no te molestas en decirme…

Se acercó nuevamente, dándome la excusa para acercarme al estacionamiento. –Sabes, estás haciendo esto realmente difícil.

Ahí se me acabó la paciencia. Esto era, por supuesto, todo sobre él. Se da el derecho de seguirme, observarme, demandar respuestas, pero no es capaz de responder la pregunta obvia. ¿Quién demonios se creía?

− ¿Por qué te la pondría fácil? –Pregunte alejándome cada vez más−. No me has dado ninguna razón para decírtelo. Apenas te conozco. Nunca hemos hablado antes.

Edward me miró fijamente. Al parecer pensó que su respuesta sería más que suficiente.

− Perfecto – Dijo con su voz temblando−. Si lo quieres hacer a la manera difícil, puedo manejarlo. ¿Quieres que jure que mantendré el secreto? Lo juraré sobre la tumba de mi madre. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

Me agarró por el tirante de mi mochila y me jaló lejos de tu auto, mientras me lo regresaba hacia mi hombro. Caminé hacia el pavimento del estacionamiento. De una zancada me siguió, con su cara tensa.

No lo podía creer. Enojado conmigo, como si fuera alguien que lo hostiga. Y trayendo a su mamá al tema para que lo compadeciera… ¿Trataba de ganar el premio a la idiotez o qué?

−Mira −dije−. No tengo porqué decírtelo. No te debo nada. Hay una persona en el mundo que no te obedece cuando chispeas los dedos. Acéptalo.

Entonces di la vuelta y me alejé.

Traté de que el último discurso sonara lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. Pero cuando iba a la mitad del estacionamiento sus zapatos golpearon el asfalto detrás de mí, alcanzándome.

− Bien, mira, si tú esperas un segundo…

Apreté mis manos con frustración. Él no me iba a dejar en paz. Mi instinto hizo que avanzara. No quería escucharlo más. Lo único que quería era irme. Con la cabeza agachada, corrí hacia el semáforo.

Las luces estaban cambiando a rojo cuando me abrí paso sobre la calle y corrí hacia la escuela. Pero no fue suficiente, sus zancadas eran grandes y en un instante me alcanzó. ¿Qué hacía falta para que se rindiera? En lo único que pude pensar fue: en correr más rápido.

− Bella –gritó−. ¡Detente! Esto es estúpido. Yo solo… −con una bocanada de aire perdió el resto de su oración. Esquivé un charco de salsa de tomate que había en la acera y no me di cuenta de que un mujer doblaba empujando un coche de bebé. Interrumpiendo mi camino. Tropecé hacia un lado, tratando con mis brazos recuperar el equilibrio, y Edward me agarró por mi hombro. Intentando sostenerme, lo único que encontré fue el tirante de su mochila y ésta salió volando. Con un ruido sordo, cayó en el cemento a poca distancia. Se desparramaron un par de libros.

Los miré mientras Edward se disculpaba con la señora de coche, y me congelé.

Uno era Trece Conversaciones con la Muerte. Y el otro, Guía para el Más Allá. Las portadas mostraban nubes espeluznantes atravesadas por rayos de luz de la luna, una bola de cristal, había un árbol torcido. Mi estomago se contrajo.

− Lo siento mucho –le decía Edward a la señora del cochecito. Su voz sonó como un eco, como cuando estas a miles de millas dentro de tu cabeza. Todo lo que pude ver eran los libros. Tragué el ácido que se formó en mi boca, me agaché a recoger uno.

El índice mostraba como en los programas cursis de la televisión: "Lidiando con la muerte"; "Los misterios de Médium"; "Los Signos de los Espíritus"

La ilustración mostraba a una gitana sentada frente a una mesa con una bola de cristal, figuras fantasmales se formaban como remolinos en el aire frente a ella, como cuando dejas un pastel mucho tiempo en el horno. En otros tiempos, me hubiera reído y dejado el libro a un lado. Esa mujer y yo no teníamos nada de nada en común. Pero la persona a quien le pertenecían me había perseguido como maniático dos cuadras.

Él no podía saber. Era imposible ¿o no?

Con cautela, me levanté. Edward estaba encorvado ayudando a la mujer a arreglar la rueda que quedó atascada al descentrarse. Se recompuso, mirándome como si fuera mi culpa que el chico hubiera decidido aterrorizarme, se alejó con el bebé llorando. Edward cogió su mochila, guardando los libros. Lo observaba y esperaba, mis dientes están tan apretados que mi quijada comenzaba a dolerme. Se dio vuelta mirándome, y vio el libro en mi mano.

−Crees que eres muy listo, ¿no? −solté−. Fingiendo que no sabes nada, actuando tan despistado. ¿Qué hay sobre esto, entonces?

Su boca se tensó- −Dame eso. Yo solo estaba… no es de tu incumbencia.

− ¿No es de mi incumbencia? Discúlpame, ¿Quién es el que cree que soy una bruja?

Él me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido como si no tuviera idea de lo que quise decir. Mierda, quizás él no lo sabía. Y yo casi… me sonrojé.

− No lo hacía, −me respondió finalmente−. Olvídalo. Voy a salir de aquí.

Le di el libro, mascullando a mi alrededor, y me dirigí directo a mi casa.

Esta vez, él me dejó ir. Sólo su mirada me siguió después. Pude sentirla en mi espalda. En una manera tan extraña que era como si me persiguiera otra vez. No sabía lo que pensaba, pero pude decir que lo que sea que fuera, significaba únicamente problemas.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Edward es un poco bastante acosador? No entiendo como Bella lo pudo rechazar jajaja! Espero que les haya gustado este cap! Gracias por todos los reviews y alertas..<p>

**Nohemi: **jajaja muy dulce, sobretodo cuando es por un hombre.. besos! **suspiroscullen: **gracias! Y cada vez se pone mas interesante jaja.. cuidatee y un besote! **CaMuChI:** hola! Graciass.. y ahora es que se viene lo bueno, espero que te guste! Cuidate! **Valmich: **a mi también me parece que bella se esta obsesionando con la idea de vengarse, pero buee seguro la paso muy mal.. en el prox habrá una sorpresa, intentare actualizar pronto, un besote! **Kath:** holaa! Jaja espero que ya se respondan tus dudas en este cap! No creo que Edward se rinda tan fácil jaja.. un besote! **Melanie Stryder: **holaa! en el cap pasado ya salio.. Bella y Rosalie estaban en debate juntas y a Rosalie le gustaba Royce, en una competencia bella se fue con el porque ellos impresionaron al profesor pero Rose no, y ella pensó que se lo habia quitado, y bueno jaja ya sabes lo que le hizo! besoss!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Valmich, por sus geniales reviews que me animan más a continuar esta historia. Un besote!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

Alice interrumpió a través de la puerta de mi habitación la mañana siguiente mientras me estaba vistiendo. –Quizás veo las cosas equivocadas ahora que me concentro. Creo que necesitas tener un pasatiempo, −anunció−. O encontrar un lugar fresco para pasar el rato.

No me gustó como sonó eso, − ¿Para qué?

− Si haces algo interesante, las cosas querrán conocerte. Quizás serías más feliz.

− ¿Quién dice que no soy feliz?

Alice rodó los ojos. –Por favor. Soy tu hermana. Puedo decirlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste amigos o fuiste a una fiesta?

−Quizás prefiero la compañía que ya tengo, −dije. Esta clase de conversación no tomaba en cuenta lo que vestía o lo que alguien diría de mí. Era del tipo donde necesito contar con un cambio del corazón.

−Claro, −dijo Alice, suspirando−. De todos modos, primero deberías…

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, hurgué en el armario donde podía pretender ser sorda. En la oscuridad polvorienta, aplastada entre un par de suéter y un par de pantalones de pana, mi respiración era más fuerte que su voz. Todo allí olía al suavizante de telas que Reneé usa desde que era una bebé, suave y polvoriento. Cuando era pequeña, lavaba mis sábanas cada semana y mi cama olía así. El olor en los días que estaba enferma, recostada en mi cama con mamá arropándome, soplando aire frio mientras depositaba un beso fantasmal en mi frente caliente. Si me hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente, la presión cálida de la ropa me hubiera hecho sentir como si realmente tuviera fiebre.

Esta vez, recordando esos momentos con mi mamá, me hizo pensar en Edward. O más bien en la madre muerta de Edward.

Toda la cosa que pasó ayer había sido por ella, por supuesto. Para eso era los libros. Pero él había sido tan persistente en hablar _conmigo_. ¿Cuánto sabe él? ¿Y si sabe todo?

Un lado de mi rostro se estremeció mientras Alice se filtraba a través de la ropa y se acercó a mí. − ¿Estás bien, Bella? –preguntó.

Salí del armario con una sudadera color vino y unas cargaderas negras –Estoy bien−dije.

¿Era posible que Edward hubiera visto a su madre como la primera vez que yo vi a Alice? ¿Y si era por eso que quería hablar conmigo? Pero estas preguntas sólo me llevaban de regreso a la primera− ¿Cómo es que sabe algo sobre mí? Si es así, estaría lo bastante jodida si me dejaba al descubierto, que otras personas se enterara, también. O a lo mejor no le creían, o pensarían que estoy loca, ¿Quién sabe?

Alice frunció el ceño por mi elección de ropa. ¿Es que no se cansaba?

−Siempre usas cosas que son tan oscuras, ¿Por qué? –dijo, y antes de poderle responder siguió−. Es deprimente. ¿Qué tal un poco de color por una vez?

−Sí, sí, −dije, tambaleándome para ponerme los jeans−. Y no se te olvide lavarte detrás de las orejas y el hilo dental después del desayuno. Ya tengo una mamá, gracias.

Alice me miró fijamente, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Luego parpadeó y se lanzó hacia el suelo.

−Lo siento, −dije rápidamente. No podía ver su expresión, pero no era necesario. Creo que me pasé esta vez. Observaba esos discursos de Reneé alrededor de la casa. Había estado allí cada vez que irrumpía en mi habitación llorando "¡Ella no quiere hablar conmigo! ¿Por qué no me habla?" y se lanzaba al suelo. Ese hecho le tomó a Alice una eternidad comprenderlo. Yo tenía una madre, y ella ya no, ya no.

Ella ha estado lejos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? –dijo Alice. Me miró, con sus ojos hundidos en las sombras torpemente a mi lado. ¿Cómo podría consolar a alguien a quien no podía tocar?

−Sí, −dije−. Como de costumbre. Papá dijo que podría estar en casa el fin de semana. Está en el calendario.

−Correcto. Como de costumbre, −sus labios sonreían, pero el resto de su rostro no, se me vino a la mente la imagen de Edward.

No es que me importara que mamá regresara. Ella estaría tan lejos como Alice lo está ahora. Está lejos de todos los que viven, excepto de mí. Estuve tan enojada con Alice por sacarme de su vida en aquel entonces, y ahora soy yo todo lo que tiene. Esto no es exactamente la manera en que quería que fuera. O lo que Alice hubiera elegido si la playa le hubiera dado una opción.

−Sabes, −dije−. Creo que esta ropa necesita algo, −abrí un par de cajones, buscando hasta que encontré algo. Una bufanda de algodón fino, azul cielo, que Reneé me había traído de Grecia o Suecia o alguna parte. El rostro de Alice se iluminó cuando la usé alrededor de mi cuello. Le modelé.

− ¿Qué tal este color?

Estaba segura de que no combinaba con mi blusa, y que Alice lo notaría, pero ella sonrió de todas formas.

−Perfecto.

Ella se deslizó conmigo hasta la cima de la escalera y se detuvo. Charlie estaba abajo en la cocina, comiendo un poco de su tortilla de desayuno, espero que no esté chamuscada.

−Nos vemos, −dije en voz baja, y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

Afuera, todo olía a tierra, arrugué mi nariz. Llovió otra vez ayer por la noche, y el aire se sentía como una toalla húmeda y fría sobre mi piel. Me apresuré hacia mi camioneta, y me dirigí hacia el instituto, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que estaría atrapada en el mismo edificio que Edward todo el día. Hay muchas oportunidades de que me arrincone. Había muchas cosas que podrían hacerme temblar cuando trato de imaginarme discutiéndolas con él. Si lo supiera, si alguien más lo supiera… lo importante era. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso? ¿Sería mejor negar todo?

Giré en la esquina y vi el edificio de la escuela a la vista. Un par de estudiantes de último año se habían apropiado de los lados de las escaleras.

Ellos estaban apoyados contra el barandal, unos de las manos. Vacilé en el borde del césped, repentinamente no quería darle la cara a nadie. Por costumbre, mi mirada de deslizó al pequeño árbol que estaba cerca del borde de la acera. Sus ramas se movían por el viento.

Si parpadeaba, casi podía hacer que viera a Ben. Su espalda rígida debajo de su camisa blanca almidonada, sus brazos cruzados remilgadamente sobre un escritorio que no estaba allí. Extraño lugar para imaginar un escritorio, pero el árbol había sido su lugar favorito. Cada persona muerta parece tener un lugar favorito. Puede ser que se vayan por unas horas de vez en cuando, pero nunca se mantienen alejados por mucho tiempo. Para Alice era nuestra casa, para Jacob, era el segundo piso del instituto, para Jessica el corredor fuera del gimnasio, y para Ben, frente al césped, especialmente ese árbol.

Él había sido un chico agradable, Ben. Recogía los chismes de los padres, escuchando los murmullos que intercambiaban en los autos mientras dejaban a sus niños. Creo que a él le gustaba pretender que ellos eran todos sus padres, también. Algunas veces, incluso pareaba a casa de los niños después de la escuela, pero nunca hablaba de lo que veía. "Esas cosas son privadas", me dijo una vez, su cara delgada incluso más seria de lo usual, cuando estábamos sentados debajo del árbol a la hora del almuerzo, como a menudo lo hacíamos.

Teníamos un montón de opiniones sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y no tenía miedo de compartirlo. Era genial.

Los chicos de Forks, los que viven, podrían haber aprendido mucho de él sobre honestidad. De cualquier muerto, realmente.

El junio pasado, él había estado aquí. En el verano, incluso, lo vi vagando un par de veces, sintiendo su brisa. Pero en septiembre, en mi cumpleaños, caminé hacia el árbol, y él se había ido. El olor a té que siempre estaba en el aire, a pesar de cuando él no estaba en el árbol, eso se había ido también. No lo he visto desde entonces.

Supongo que tiene sentido que los muertos vayan a otro lugar, eventualmente. Quiero decir, la mayoría de las personas desaparecen hacia lo desconocido al segundo que dejan de respiran. Pero él era la única persona muerta que conocí quien había estado aquí y luego ya no.

De pie sobre el césped de la escuela, frotando una de las hojas contra mi pulgar, sentí mis ojos llorosos. Negué con mi cabeza, tratando de no sentirme así. Este no era un lugar para ponerme melancólica.

Los estudiantes que estaban por la escalera comenzaron a moverse. Uno de ellos dobló por la esquina, y los otros entraron a la escuela. Suspiré. Podía manejar lo que sucedió, podía manejar lo peor. Mis botas aplastaron el lodo mientras caminé hacia la puerta principal. Empujé la puerta hacia adentro y me dirigí hasta las escaleras.

El pasillo fuera del gimnasio estaba vacío, pero la práctica habitual de basquetbol de las mañanas estaba en su apogeo. La voz del entrenador hacía eco a través de las puertas, y las pelotas golpeando el suelo de madera. Una chica salió del gimnasio y trotó hacia la fuente por agua, su rostro estaba brillando por el sudor. Caminé junto a ella, hacia la cabina telefónica.

Jessica salió disparada de la pared como si ella hubiera sido lanzada desde una catapulta. Se dio una vuelta alrededor de un pie y siguió con un baile. –Sabía que estabas aquí, −dijo− solo lo sabía.

Bostecé, cubriendo mi boca con mi mano.−Estoy aquí, −concordé−Jodidamente temprano.

−Bueno, tengo cosas que decirte, −puso sus manos en sus caderas y meneó su cintura de un lado a otro−. No tan buenas como ayer, por supuesto, pero es duro superar eso, ¿verdad?

−Correcto, −dije, levantando mi estado de ánimo. La cosa con Edward me había mantenido tan ocupada que casi olvidé cuán cerca estaba de ver a Rosalie caer−. Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

−Bueno, está este chico… cabeza rapada, grandiosos músculos, usa una camisa de beisbol todo el tiempo… Él estaba diciéndoles a sus amigos…

Mientras ella hablaba, escuché una puerta del pasillo. Quien sea que la sostenía hizo una pausa y se inclinó sobre ella, mostrando el ángulo de un hombro a través de la ventana. Una voz de mujer chilló, −Oh, no lo sé. ¿Qué piensas tú, Edward?

Corté la oración de Jessica con un "Shhht". Ella se agachó para echar un vistazo.

− ¿Qué? –preguntó, brillando con curiosidad.

−No importa. Tengo que irme.

− ¡Pero no he terminado de decírtelo!

−Regreso más tarde, y hablaremos mucho entonces. Lo prometo.

−Más te vale.

Acorté el camino a través de la cafetería y me dirigí hacia mi casillero. Mi corazón latía con fuerza._ Cálmate_, me dije. No era como si él fuera a correr por toda la escuela detrás de mí. Entonces a él le importaría más no asustar a la gente que puede verlo.

Pasé junto a un par de estudiantes por el pasillo. El olor del cabello de Jacob flotó en el aire, pero el chico no estaba a la vista. Debía de estar afuera de la práctica, eso esperaba. Él lo recordaría por un par de días más, y entonces yo tendría que recordárselo nuevamente. Podía tomar bastante conseguir algo sucio que yo pudiera usar. Emmett podría ser bastante tímido haciéndolo con Victoria ahora que Rosalie estaba en alerta roja. Él no utilizaría más el cobertizo, apostaría por ello.

Abrí mi casillero, y miré su contenido. ¿Qué clases tengo hoy? Había muchas cosas pasando; podía difícilmente pensar. Cerré mis ojos traté de empujar todo a un lado, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Unos zapatos dieron vuelta en la esquina. Los suaves y espaciados pasos de alguien alto, todo lo supe por sus pies. Me di vuelta.

Edward deambulaba alrededor de una curva, pero se detuvo cuando me vio.

Mis opciones de irme revolotearon como las hojas cayendo por una ráfaga de viento. Podía callarlo antes de que él comenzara. Pero…

Lo miré parado torpemente, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y todos los comentarios que había pensado murieron en mi garganta. Lo que sea que Edward creyera de las cosas que las personas decían sobre mí, ahí estaba él frente a mí, en la escuela a esta hora, donde las personas podían verlo. Tenía que darle crédito por esto. Si él quería tomar otra oportunidad para decirme que diablos quería conmigo, quizás yo debería darle esa oportunidad. No le diría nada sobre mí y consideraba que él no era de confiar.

−Hola, −dije.

−Uh, hola, − Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello −. Yo… verás, de verdad lamento lo de ayer. Quiero decir… se salió de control.

−Sí, lo sé.

− ¿Podemos…? ¿Me das otra oportunidad de explicarme?

−Seguro. Escúpelo.

−Nadie está usando la oficina del consejo estudiantil en este momento, −dijo−. Podemos hablar allí.

Lo seguí por el pasillo y dando la vuelta en la esquina, pasando los salones de clases, hacia la pequeña habitación donde el consejo estudiantil hacía su trabajo. Edward sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Él la mantuvo abierta para que yo entrara. Había un par de sillones y una mesa de café en el medio, una computadora sobre un escritorio en una esquina, que, era la que Lauren usaba para chismosear en el periódico escolar, junto a un mini refrigerador a su lado. Me senté en unos de los sillones, barriendo a un lado las migajas de frituras. Edward se sentó en frente de mí. Se inclinó hacia mí, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

−Muy bien, −dije, yendo al grano−. Así que esto es sobre tu madre, ¿verdad?

Por un par de segundos, él perdió su lengua. Inhaló, lentamente. Supongo que lo sabes, un par de meses atrás…

−Ella murió, −dije, asintiendo−. ¿Qué te hace creer que tiene que ver algo conmigo?

Él miró sus manos, luego miró nuevamente hacia mí. No había rastro de la sonrisa de ayer. –creo, −dijo cuidadosamente−. Que tú sabes algo sobre esos libros que yo llevaba. ¿Eso es cierto?

Lo miré y no dije nada. Concordé escuchar, no hablar.

−Entonces, quiero decir, ¿Puedes hacerlo? Como, ¿Contactar con el más allá? O quizás conoces una manera, o conoces a alguien que pueda… sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero de verdad es importante para mí.

Él sonó desesperado. Realmente desesperado. Una sensación que no pude reconocer. Corrí con mis dedos a lo largo del borde de la mesa de café, observándolo.

−Si hay alguna manera de que pueda hablar con ella, −continuó, las palabras salían apresuradas ahora−. Contactar con ella, verla, como sea que funcione, yo haría cualquier cosa. Sé que es algo extraño lo que pido. Pensé que existe la posibilidad de que tú puedas tener una idea.

Levanté mi mano y su boca se cerró. Así que él no podía verla, no podía escucharla. Solo quería hacerlo.

Y él no sabía lo que yo puedo hacer, sólo que podía hacer algo psíquico o mágico, nada en específico, solo lo suficiente para preguntar.

Mordí mi labio. Podía decirle que no sabía, que lo que hago no tiene nada que ver con esto, que debería tratar de hacer lo que los libros dicen, y quizás funcionaría. Él extrañaba a su mamá, y lo lamentaba, pero él era también Edward Cullen, VIP. Edward, quien aparte era un buen amigo de Edward, Mike y Rosalie y el resto de ellos.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, y los engranajes en mi cerebro comenzaron a zumbar tan rápido que casi podía escucharlos.

Edward debería saber cosas sobre Emmett, sobre Rosalie, cosas que Jacob y Jessica nunca podrían enterarse. Esta era la llave del cofre, estaba en frente a mí. Si jugaba bien las cartas, podía obtener lo suficiente para mostrárselo a todo el mundo –sobretodo a Rosalie−para demostrar cuán lejos estaba de ser perfecta. Y Edward conseguiría lo que él quería al mismo tiempo. Y los dos seríamos felices. ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si dejaba pasar una oportunidad como esta?

Sería la clase de idiota que prefiera mantener las cosas en secreto.

− ¿Le has dicho a alguien? – le pregunté.

Su frente se arrugó. − ¿Decir qué?

−Sobre la cosa de contactar con los muertos.

Él tuvo el descaro de reírse. − ¿Estás loca? ¿Decirles a las personas que estoy tratando de contactarme con mi madre muerta? Sí, claro.

Claro que no. –No quería decir eso, −expliqué−. Quiero decir acerca de mí.

−No, no he dicho nada sobre ti.

− ¿Ni siquiera una pista? ¿Por qué tus amigos creen que me estas molestando?

− ¿Crees que ellos lo saben? –dijo, con un mueca de "¿de verdad le contaría a Lauren esto?" –A ellos ni siquiera les importa. De todos modos, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Mira, no voy a decirle nada a nadie acerca de esto.

Tenía todos los síntomas de la sinceridad, también: manos crispadas, la mirada sin pestañear, el mentón desafiante.

−Tenemos que ser claros, −dije−. Si yo alguna vez escuche que has estado hablando de mí, y voy a saberlo si lo haces, conseguirás lo contrario de ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió.

−Y quiero que hagas algunas cosas a cambio, −vacilé y decidí dejarlo así. Había más posibilidades de que él eligiera irse con sus amigos si se enteraba de lo que estaba buscando. A pesar de lo que me ha contado de ellos, estoy empezando a pensar que pude conseguir al que podría darme más información, y al más guapo, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca.

Regresé a la tierra.

−Claro, −dijo−. Eso es justo. –Perfecto.

−No puedo garantizarte nada, −continué, midiendo mis palabras, no podía soltarle la bomba así −. ¿Tienes alguna razón para creer que tu mamá está atrapada aquí?

−Yo… no lo sé.

−Bueno, no puedo sólo chasquear los dedos. Mucha gente simplemente se va, y eso es todo. Hay una gran posibilidad de que no vaya a encontrar nada.

−Está bien, −dijo Edward, la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos verdes−. Sólo quiero intentarlo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. –Siempre y cuando estés listo. Ella puso haber sido la mejor madre y aún así tomar un boleto de avión para el más allá sin pensarlo dos veces. Ellos son así.

Edward asintió, pero su rostro cambió. La parte de arriba, alrededor de sus ojos, comenzó a ceder, al mismo tiempo que su boca y su mandíbula se tensaba. Ese momento selló nuestro acuerdo. Lo miré, y fue como ver a Alice otra vez. Alice con ese rostro cuatro años atrás, cada vez que gritaba para intentar que Reneé la escuchara. Alice haciéndolo esta mañana cuando recordaba que mamá está lejos, otra vez, como siempre.

Una parte de mí decía que Edward no tenía derecho a verse de esa manera, tan perdido. Él tenía un padre, tenía toneladas de amigos, tenía esperanza. Si él tuviera una idea de cómo era, la manera en la que Alice estaba, son nadie más que yo y sin todas las personas que ella deseaba hablar, y yo ni siquiera la podía tocar.

Pero todo lo que yo sabía es que él podría estar fingiendo. Ni en un millón de años le diría algo.

−Muy bien, −dije−. Estoy dentro. Por ahora.

−Gracias –dijo Edward−. De verdad, gracias. Ya tengo un montón de cosas que, bueno, obviamente no puedo traerlas aquí –se removió incómodo en el sofá y miró hacia el reloj de pared. Creo que él podría llevarme hacia su madre ahora mismo si pudiera.

− ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? –preguntó.

Perder matemáticas me mataría, pero puedo saltarla esta tarde. Me encogí de hombros, si para el Sr. VIP estaba bien saltarse clases… −Está bien para mí –le respondí.

* * *

><p>Holaaa! Volvii.. este cap fue eterno para mii! Jajjaa.. espero que les haya gustado! Que harán este par ahora? Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favs!<p>

**Nohemi: **jaja tienes toda la razón! El no sabia que ella podía, solo sospechaba.. un besote! **Kath: **Edward no se rindió! Y por fin Bella lo dejo explicarse jaja, gracias y beso! **Valmich: **jajaja bueno no se sabe si el si esta fingiendo o no! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Un beso! **CaMuChI: **muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Este capitulo para mi fue uno de mis preferidos… junto con otros que vendrán! Cuidate! **Mac Masen: **muchas gracias! Me montiva mucho que me digan eso jajaja.. espero que te guste este cap! Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jajaja si yo también me rei mucho con Jacob, y si! Edward quiere contactarse con su mama! Y no le importa acosar a Bella para lograrlo jajaja.. un beso! **Melanie Stryder: **jajaja no estas muy lejos! El solo sabia que hablaba con muertos, pero no sabia como! Y ya hicieron un trato, de parte de Bella fue bastante maquivelico! Jaja.. cuidate!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7.<p>

_Dos horas después, _estaba sentada en la clase de Historia, escuchando a Sr. Mason leer sobre la Guerra Civil, mi estómago estaba gruñendo en su propia rebelión. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Edward me miró con sus ojos tristes y yo accedí a ayudarlo. Edward, quien tiene docenas de chicas tirándose sobre él, quien podría tener todo lo que él quisiera.

Excepto esto. Nadie podría decirse si su mamá estaba a su alrededor. Probablemente, solo debería haber cerrar mi bocota. ¿Y si nunca la encuentro? Él se decepcionará, tal vez hasta se moleste, a pesar de todas sus aseguraciones. ¿Quién iba a decir que no correría el rumor de mí entonces?

Y si encontrase a su madre, ¿luego qué? Lo que yo sabía sobre relaciones madre-hijo era tanto como mi conocimiento sobre el mantenimiento de máquinas de vapor. Probablemente sabía más de máquinas de vapor.

He tratado de hacerlo al revés una vez… Hubo una chica del último año de mi escuela primaria, una de las primeras personas muertas que vi después de Alice. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo que esta chica siguió molestándome para que le dejara saber a sus padres que ella seguía ahí, y me estaba más loca de lo que ya me sentía. Así que, busqué la dirección de correo de su madre e intenté ponerme en contacto. La madre, como era de esperar, fue aún más incierta de mi cordura de lo que yo era. Ella me mandó un mensaje con gritos amenazando con llamar a la policía si mencionaba a su hija de nuevo.

Pensé en Alice y Reneé. ¿Estaba ayudando a Edward para que, -él sabiendo que su madre estaba allí pero que nunca podría hablarle- ella escuchará que él sabe que aún está aquí?

Presioné mis manos en mi frente. Necesito salir de aquí y darme un tiempo para pensar. Era casi la hora del almuerzo. Podría irme diciendo que iba a vomitar.

Si uno sale de la clase con una mano sobre la boca, los profesores asumirán que estás a punto de vaciar tus intestinos en el inodoro, y te perdonaran por no regresar. A estas alturas mi estomago se estaba revolviendo, y no estaba fingiendo. Deslicé mi brazo en una de las correas de mi mochila y verifiqué si el Sr. M se había dado cuenta de mi preparación. Él estaba ocupado escribiendo un montón de fechas sobre la pizarra. Me levanté sujeté mi mochila al hombro, puse mi mano sobre mi boca y salí corriendo. Estaba fuera de la habitación antes de que el Sr. M volteara.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a las escaleras, con cuidado de no caerme, en el caso de que alguien se asomara para ver a donde iba. Al llegar a mi casillero, lo reduje a un trote.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra la opresión en mi pecho. Cuando llegué al final del pasillo cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra el frío acero. Suspirando, esperé a que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Jacob se filtró fuera de la pared tan cerca que su chaqueta produjo un hormigueo en mi brazo. –Estás fuera muy temprano, −dijo.

Me reincorporé y abrí mis ojos. –Me escapé-

−Genial. −. Él se encogió de hombros, y el cuello de su chaqueta rozó sus orejas−. ¿Hay algo de lo que me tenga que enterar?

−Tengo una pequeña excursión en unos minutos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. − ¿A dónde vas?

−No estoy segura. Iré a la caza del fantasma de la mamá muerta de alguien, por lo que podría terminar en cualquier lugar.

Sopesé mi mochila, luego tiré todas mis cosas en mi casillero. La tarde iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil sin cargar con esa cosa alrededor._ Al diablo con la tarea._

Jacob flotó a mí alrededor. − ¿Una caza fantasmas? –preguntó. − ¿Para qué?

−No fue mi idea, −dije.

−Supongo que no. ¿Quién es ese alguien, de todos modos?

−Edward, −dije suspirando−. Te acuerdas de la nota… y esta mañana.

Jacob se me quedó mirando. − ¿No es ese tipo que tiene ya suficiente gente haciendo favores para él? Pensé que estaba cerca de la cima de la lista.

−Bueno… −Fruncí el ceño mirando a mi casillero− Él siguió molestándome. Y pensé que podría obtener algo sucio de él. De todos modos, no es que cualquiera pudiera hacerle este favor.

−Si crees que vale la pena. ¿Qué vas a hacer si la encuentras?

−No lo sé, −Admití−. Tengo una especie de esperanza de que no se haya quedado aquí. –opción que, al menos, estaba a mi favor.

Si así fuera, si una cuarta parte de la gente que había muerto en este pueblo hubiera decidido anda por allí, me hubiera enterrado con ellos.

Jacob se encogió de hombros. –Sí, apuesto que ella fue al_ más allá._ No te preocupes.

Él lo dijo casualmente, pero la amargura discrepó su voz de todos modos… Jacob no sabía del "_más allá"_ mejor que yo. Y dudaba que le importase que él estuviera y no allí. Era la cosa con su papá lo que lo molestaba.

Mi primer año en el instituto, Jacob arrojaba un montón de palabras duras, como _"Yo recibía golpes desde el día en que nací"_ y _"ese chico debió ser golpeado por ahí como yo"._ Haciéndolo como si él fuera mejor por ello. Su padre, según me dijo él una vez, fue el General Black, y vivió por un largo tiempo, con una de esas enfermedades que se toman el tiempo para matarte. Jacob podría desaparecer unas pocas horas de vez en cuando para visitarle.

Entonces, la primavera pasada, me encontré con Jacob merodeando dentro y fuera de los casilleros, tan oscuro que le podría haber confundido con una sombra.

–Él murió, –dijo–. El bastardo finalmente murió, y no apareció. Él solo me dejó. Se fue. –Creo que él quería tener una última charla con su padre, poner algunas cosas en su lugar. Creo que ha estado esperando por eso. Y nunca lo obtuvo.

Recordando eso, sentí un golpe de molestia por Edward. ¿Por qué debería obtener lo que los demás no pueden? Se supone que la muerte es difícil. _Se supone que la vida es difícil._ Parece que incluso la muerte está a favor de este tipo.

–Solo prométeme que no serás suave con este niño, –me dijo Jacob.

Reí. –No hay mucho chance de ello.

–Bien. Fue realmente un largo tiempo antes de que vinieras, Bella. Es difícil de recordarlo, pero… Sé que fue tan aburrido como el infierno.

Sonó atenuado como lo dijo, y llegué hacia él sin pensarlo. En un poco más de un año estaría fuera de aquí. Pero no quería recordarle eso.

– ¿Quieres bajar al estacionamiento? –le pregunté–. Se supone que debo encontrarme con el hijo del duelo en su auto.

El brillo volvió a sus ojos. –Claro. ¿Tienes un plan?

Me pareció más entusiasmado a medida que nos desviamos hacia la escalera.

–Noup, solo podría usar el apoyo moral.

–Apuesto a que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso.

Salimos a la luz del sol. Las nubes se habían despejado, dejando el cielo impecablemente blanco.

El estacionamiento estaba a la derecha, cuarto filas de autos estaban rodeadas de relucientes charcos por la lluvia. Salté a la acera, casi me caigo, cuando lo vi.

–Es el volvo plateado, –Edward me había dicho –No te perderás.

Estaba en lo cierto. El volvo estaba un pie más allá de cualquier otro coche, y podría haber más estudiantes que en la maquina pop de la cafetería.

El sol estaba de mi lado. Así que Edward tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para mirarme, con los reflejos broncíneos de su pelo. Se puso de pie en cuanto caminé hacia él. Jacob se zambulló en el volvo de cabeza. Se deslizó por el chasís y se quedó allí, con la cara sumergida, como si estuviera buceando en él.

–Cielos, Bella, no creerás toda la basura que este tipo tiene –gritó Jacob, levantando su cabeza–. Veamos– se sumergió de nuevo–. Muchas velas blancas, incienso, barajas, una sábana blanca… se ve como la seda. Grabadora. Un lindo espejo, todo metálico. Un par de barajas y una cara de… ¿Carta de Tarot?

Mis labios se curvaron.

– ¿Algo divertido? –Preguntó Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Levanté las cejas–. Has traído suficiente material. ¿Estabas pensando en disfrutar de una sesión de espiritismo?

Edward alzó las cejas. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Velas, cartas, afectos personales… ¿Me ves a mí cargando con algo como eso? Créeme, si lo necesitáramos, te lo hubiera dicho.

– De acuerdo, bien, –dijo Edward rascándose la nuca, soltó la carcajada –Tienes razón, pero no lo sabía. Pensé que debía conseguir algunas cosas, por si acaso. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Cuando me encogí de hombros, miró hacia el coche, sus cejas se movieron. Jacob recostado sobre el cofre del auto, le dio un saludo.

–Tienes que meterte con este tipo un poco, Bells, –dijo Jacob–. Y quiero escucharlo todo mañana.

Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello. –Así que, ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó–. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo vas a encontrarla?

– ¿Dónde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando estaba viva?, como… en su tiempo libre.

Edward contestó rápido. –En casa, es decir, ella tenía amigos y el trabajo, sólo una parte del tiempo. Pero le gustaba estar en casa más que nada.

Él sonó seguro. Bien. Tenía algo de esperanza de que no me arrastrara a media docena de lugares si no la encontraba en ese primer lugar.

–Está bien –dije–. Allí es donde iremos. ¿Todo estará despejado ahí? ¿No hay nadie en casa?

–Creo…– Sus ojos vagaron por un segundo–. Sí, todo estará bien. Vamos.

Haciéndose el caballero, abrió la puerta del copiloto por mí. Me deslicé dentro. El interior de auto era de cuero gris. Olía a su perfume. Edward ajustó un poco del espacio rápidamente y encendió el motor.

Cuando el auto salió fuera del estacionamiento, Edward cambió la radio en una especie de estación de música clásica. Al pasar la escuela, llegamos a un semáforo y volteó a verme.

–Si ella está ahí–dijo– En la casa… ¿Voz a ser capaz de verla?

Dudé. Estábamos cada vez más cerca a la pregunta de qué es exactamente lo que podía hacer.

Bueno, iba a averiguarlo muy pronto ¿no?

–Probablemente no, –respondí–. ¿Cuántas personas viste en el estacionamiento?

–Bueno, dos, tú y yo. Oh. –Él parpadeó mirando al parabrisas, luego me miró–. Así que… ¿Cómo sabías lo que yo tenía? ¿Había alguien ahí?

–Tú acabas de decir que no viste a nadie, –dije, levantando mis rodillas para deslizarme más cómoda en el asiento. La tapicería era suave y en realidad muy confortable.

–Pero, me refiero, a alguien… muerto. No sé cómo los llamas. ¿Fantasmas, supongo?

–Si así es como quieres llamarlos.

Edward hizo una mueca, me lanzó una mirada profunda, como si me estuviera estudiando –No lo sé. Creo que hemos establecido que no tengo ni idea de nada de esto.

–Te comportas como sí lo supieras, –punteé–. Puedo entender que la gente en el instituto dice acerca de todas esas cosas espeluznantes de mí. Pero no estoy segura de cómo obtuviste lo de brujas y psíquicos hablando con muertos, sin embargo. ¿No imaginaste que sería algún tipo de hechizo de magia?

El coche de atrás nos tocó la bocina. La luz estaba en verde. Edward miró hacia otro lado y apretó el acelerador.

–Había algo más, –dijo, mirándome–. Cuando todo el mundo empezó a hablar de ti, después de lo de ayer con Emmett, recordé. Esta vez, como hace un año, me había saltado la clase y salí por adelante, y estabas sentada debajo de ese árbol, el pequeño cerca de la acera, hablando en voz muy baja. Te veías de perfil, parecía que hubiera sentado allí, pero no pude ver a nadie.

Mi piel se congeló. ¿Había tenido realmente ese descuido? Gracias a Dios que no había sido un maestro el que me había visto, o podría haber terminado de nuevo en terapia, o algo peor.

–No es que estaba seguro, –Edward siguió–. Solo que me pareció que serviría un poco. Es decir, obviamente tú puedes hacer algo que la mayoría de la gente no. No hay alguien más, sé que hay aunque sea una posibilidad. Y una pequeña oportunidad.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué es tan importante que hables con ella? –Pregunté–. ¿Acaso ella escondió un boleto de lotería ganador o algo así?

– ¿Es tan raro que la extrañe? –Preguntó Edward. Su voz salió chocante

–No. Pero la mayoría de las personas no se hace mucho problema tratando de hacer algo que generalmente es imposible –Intenté imaginar a papá y mamá llamando a programas de televisión sobre psíquicos o comprando libros en la librería como los que Edward tenía. –Por lo general ellos solo… lo aceptan.

–Creo que no me di cuenta hasta después de su muerte que iba a extrañarla tanto. –Hizo una pausa–. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, la gente cambió, después de que enfermó. Todos me miran diferente, me hablan diferente. Es como si nunca los hubiera conocido. Si hubiera pasado antes, me hubiera ido con ella… ella siempre sabía cómo lidiar ante todo. Ella estaba _siempre ahí._ Pero obviamente ahora, sólo sabiendo que ella sigue aquí, si ella lo está, creo que eso podría mejorar un poco las cosas.

– ¿No puede sólo hablar con tu papá? –Pregunté–. Eso lo haría más fácil.

Edward estuvo silencioso cuando maniobró el auto por la esquina. –No puedo, –dijo–. Y no sé si podría.

Estacionó frente a dos tiendas.

–Bueno, aquí estamos.

Miré hacia arriba en el lugar a través de la ventana. Era gigante, una mansión, con una cubierta enorme, de color beige, las puertas de vidrio y desde afuera se veía que tenía al menos tres pisos.

Justo lo que te mostraría el programa de tv "No puedo creerlo".

¿Quién sabe si tal vez Edward no era un melancólico asesino-de-mujeres? Eh, tampoco.

Salí del coche antes de que Edward abriera la puerta para mí. Después de que él salió, se subió a la acera y me miró como si estuviera esperando algo.

–Oh, –dije, captando la pista–. Nop, nadie aquí.

–De acuerdo.

Lo seguí unos pasos hasta la entrada. Había una pequeña firma colgada en la pared del pórtico, pintada con hojas de otoño y la palabra "Bienvenidos" en el script de flores. Por la forma en que los ojos de Edward se arrugaron cuando lo vio, supe que su madre debió haberlo hecho. Charlie pone la misma mirada cuando pasa sus dedos por el mantel y ve el pony de arcilla que Alice había aplasta en tercer grado. Supongo que no importa cuál del millón de cosas veas, cruzaría esa expresión por tu cara.

–Bueno, aquí es, –dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Volvi con otro capitulo, este es mas corto y con tanta tardanza pero es que estoy full con los exámenes, y no creo que actualice en las próximas dos semanas, ha sido horrible.. pero ya son los finales y estare lista! Espero que les guste!<p>

**Nohemi: **en verdad Edward no tiene muchas explicaciones de porque quiere hablar con ella.. solo la extraña, quien no? Jaja besoss! **Kath: **jaja sii Bella es muy mala cuando se lo propone, solo lo hace por Rosalie… nos vemoss! Un beso. **AnaisDifi: **si valee pobre Alice y Edward, no debe ser fácil… besoss! **Alejandra Nott****: **muchas gracias! Eres un amor, un besote! **Luna: **Hola! No creo poder actualizar muy pronto, pero lo hare apenas pueda! Gracias! Un abrazo! **Melanie Stryder: **jaja si estuviste super cerca! Ya veras lo que pasara jajaja.. un besote!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8.<p>

_El vestíbulo _estaba oscuro. A la izquierda, las escaleras se extendían hasta la segunda planta en un corredor de color granate. A través de la estrecha puerta de la derecha, combinándose, había un sofá de gamuza marrón hundido en las sombras debajo de una ventana con cortinas en gran medida. La única luz, dura y artificial, vino de la cocina, en línea recta.

−Dejó las luces encendidas, − Edward murmuró para sí mismo. Le oí tragar. Él me dio una sonrisa, forzada en sus comisuras.

− ¿Quieres un trago?

−No, gracias.

Tiré mis botas en el zapatero de plástico en cuanto Edward se adelantó. Si han hecho toda la casa tan oscura como la sala de estar, la búsqueda de una persona muerta debe ser una brisa. Me paré en una luz que entraba de la ventana. Me apoyé en la escalera y el pasamano, miré la mesita con su vaso de flores secas. Las formas oscuras de los muebles en la sala, y respiré profundamente. La sala olía a cuero polvoso. A menos que la mamá de Edward secreta dominatrix, pero tuve la sensación de que el olor no venía de ella.

Entré en el resplandor amarillo denso de la cocina. Por el aspecto de las cosas, nadie había cocinado en un tiempo. Una fila de relucientes ollas colgando de un estante en la cocina impecable. Los contadores y armarios brillantes. Una débil dulzura flotaba en el aire, como un recuerdo de galletas al horno de hace años.

El silencio estaba empezando a levantar la piel de gallina en mis brazos. − ¿Le gustaba cocinar? –Dije, volviéndome hacia Edward-

−Nada complicado –dijo Edward. – Ella amaba las tartas, creo. Ella hacía un increíble mengue de limón.

Él estaba sacando una botella del freezer. Tomó un largo trago.

− ¿Nada aquí?

−No en este piso.

− ¿A dónde iremos ahora, arriba o abajo?

−Revisamos en su habitación primero, −dije pensando que cualquier lugar menos la cocina estaría bien.

−Arriba, −dijo Edward, y llevó el vaso escaleras arriba. Movió un interruptor a medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo. La luz de la cocina parpadeó a cabo−. Papá quiere mantener las luces apagadas todo el tiempo para ahorrar en electricidad, −dijo, como si fuera una mala broma.

Arriba, las cortinas estaban hacia atrás y la luz solar calentaba las habitaciones.

Edward tocó la puerta al final del pasillo. –Este es su cuarto.

Yo asomé la cabeza detrás de él. La habitación era hermosa, se sabía que fue ella quien la decoró: las colchas de marfil, una camisa que colgaba de la manija de bronce de una cómoda. Una camisa de hombre. Por supuesto, el padre de Edward seguía durmiendo aquí.

− ¿Sra. Cullen? –dije pasando por el umbral. Edward se sentó en la cama con cautela, y dejó el vaso en el extremo de la mesa. Nada más se movió.

Si la mamá de Edward estaba alrededor, me habría esperado que ella apareciera en el segundo que oyó su nombre. En realidad, yo habría esperado nuestro encuentro inmediatamente en la puerta. Los muertos no tienen la costumbre de ocultarse. Es lo contrario, ellos realmente viven por todo el lugar.

Es decir, pensé sobre eso:

Por lo general, nadie puede verlos de todos modos.

Están aburridos, y los seres que respiran son las únicas cosas remotamente entretenidas.

Si alguien les puede ver, están emocionados de finalmente tener a alguien con quien hablar que tienes suerte si puedes conseguir que se callen, eso nunca.

Volteé, por lo que Edward tampoco la podía ver, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio en silencio. Parecía que ella iba a hacer una no-aparición.

Todavía tenía que actuar como si estuviera mirando, pensándolo, o Edward no se convencerá. Y no había intentado siquiera excavar todavía.

Yo estaba aquí, estaba haciendo lo que Edward había pedido, él me podría devolver el favor.

−La forma en la que hablabas de Emmett ayer, supongo que él no te importa mucho, −le dije, empujándolo para abrir el armario.

_No hay madres allí._

Solo un montón de la ropa.

−No lo sé. No es que hablemos mucho, −Edward se giró cuando levanté la falda de la cama.

−Entonces, ¿Ves, como, señales? ¿Ha estado por allí?

−No hasta ahora. –Todo lo que vi debajo de la cama fue un montón de polvo y un montón de cajas de zapatos. Estornudé en cuanto me puse de pie−. Pero, quiero decir, tú has oído cosas. Acerca de Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros. –Él ha hecho algunos comentarios cuando Rosalie no está ahí, pero es difícil saber qué tan grave es. ¿Supongo mamá no está aquí?

−Nop.

−Vamos a tratar en mi habitación.

−No veo por qué no.

En el dormitorio de Edward apenas había espacio para la cama, que no dejó muchos lugares para alguien que se quería ocultar. Cogí la foto enmarcada del escritorio de la computadora que fue aplastada entre los pies de la cama y la pared. El pequeño niño debe ser Edward, de seis años o menos. Su cabello cobrizo espectacular con la misma luz, su encantadora sonrisa, era un poco más redondo en la cara. Estaba sentado en el regazo de una mujer de cabellos castaños, y ambos que estaban descansando en una mata debajo de un árbol de castañas, había platos de cartón y vasos de polietileno dispersos alrededor de ellos. La mujer, supuse, era su mamá. Tenía la cabeza pequeña de Edward ubicada en el arco de su cuello y la barbilla, y su pelo miel le rozaba la mejilla. Ellos entrecerraban los ojos, con sus caras brillantes en el sol, y sonriendo al que estaba detrás de la cámara. El padre de Edward, probablemente. Una familia feliz en un picnic.

Edward se cernía a mi lado. –Así que, ¿Crees que…?

Negué con la cabeza. –No se ve tan bien −dije−, pero todavía hay que ir abajo.

Empujé mi cabello de mi cara, me preguntaba si podía sacar algo de Edward sin ser demasiado obvia. Tal vez si comienzo con algo casual y en general, como "¿Qué es lo que ustedes hablan en todas las horas del almuerzo, de todos modos?", y esperar con cualquier cosa que me dé.

Estaba trabajando en la redacción de la pregunta y volviéndome hacia la puerta cuando la _vi_.

Era solo un rostro, que emergía de la pared, pálido y enmarcado por el pelo de oro. Sus ojos color verde se encontraron con los míos.

Reunió sus delicadas cejas, con los labios entreabiertos, y luego se echó hacia atrás en la pared con tanta rapidez que dejó aturdida y parpadeando. Mi aliento se atascó en la garganta.

− ¿Qué, qué es? –Preguntó Edward. Se inclinó delante de mí para ver en dónde yo estaba buscando.

−No lo sé. –Había sido demasiado rápido. Yo no podía estar segura de si era la mujer de la foto. Fui a la puerta, miré hacia arriba y abajo del pasillo. Quien había sido, había hecho un flash tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de que podía verla. _Curioso._

Me incliné sobre la barandilla, y se hizo más fuerte.

−Bueno vamos, −dijo Edward. Saltó por los primeros escalones, luego vaciló y miró hacia mí−. Quiero decir, está bien ¿Verdad? ¿O debemos esperar? ¿Crees que está nerviosa?

−Ni siquiera sé si es tu madre, −le dije, sintiéndome incomoda. ¿Qué fue eso del juego de esconderse y buscar? Podría hacerle un gran favor a su hijo, si era ella, ¿Y ella se escondió de mí?

−Adelante, −le dije a Edward. Corrí detrás de él, apresurándome en la cima de la escalera, pero mi torpeza no ayudó y me salté un escalón, cayéndome, menos mal que estaba él y pudo parar mi caída, me sonrojándome estrepitosamente- él sonrió y me cargó en vilo, −Te puedes caer otra vez –me dijo sonriendo, con mi cara roja como un tomate llegamos a la sala, para volver a la seriedad.

Me dejó en el suelo y fuimos a la sala, estaba tan quieta y vacía como antes. Me quedé en el cuarto, con el ceño fruncido. El olor a azúcar se estaba desvaneciendo. En pocos minutos, sería un matiz sutil, tan débil que me hubiera perdido casi si al buscarlo no lo conociera.

Me dirigí a la sala. El polvo volvió. El sofá, el mueble de televisión, la madera oscura manchada no dio indicios de ella. Pasé junto a las sillas alrededor de la mesa del comedor, y allí había una brizna de pelo marrón y vestido blanco, fugándose a la cocina, el sabor del azúcar en polvo estaba en mi lengua. Pasé alrededor de la mesa y a través de la puerta. La figura se deslizó por una puerta cerrada más allá del borde del mostrador.

−Por este camino, −le dije señalando con mi dedo− ¿Podemos ir?

−Claro. Es solo el sótano.

Agarré el pomo y la abrí en cuanto Edward vino detrás de mí. Me tocó el brazo.

− ¿Qué está pasando? −dijo−. Es como si la estuviéramos persiguiendo. ¿Está huyendo?

−No te preocupes, − le dije a pesar de que eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. ¿Por qué no quieres ser vista? ¿Hay alguna pagina en el libro de etiquetas de fantasmas que me había perdido, de alguna manera había roto las reglas, la había ofendido? Apresuré el paso escaleras abajo. Por encima de mí, Edward encendió la luz del sótano. Mis pies sintieron el frío del piso de concreto, volteé al cuarto de lavado, parando una vez para mirar dentro de la lavadora. Edward se dirigió junto a mí, en dirección a una puerta en la pared de paneles de madera.

− ¿Tal vez la otra habitación?

La puerta se abrió.

−Me pareció oír a alguien aquí –Un hombre se asomó mirando a Edward y luego a mí.

Se frotó la nariz. –Bueno. Has traído una nueva amiga.

Edward se puso rígido, con las manos apretadas en la espalda. –Papá. – dijo−. Estás en casa temprano.

−Tú también.

−Salimos antes, −respondió Edward, con tanta discreción que le habría creído si no hubiera sabido que estaba mintiendo−. De todos modos, ya nos íbamos.

El padre de Edward le lanzó una mirada larga. Sus ojos eran de un intenso azul. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

−Encantado de conocerte, −me dijo, y desapareció de nuevo. Edward se dio la vuelta y corrió por las escaleras, así que me quedé atrás.

Ella había ido allí, con su esposo, estaba segura.

_Ella sabía que no la seguiríamos allí._

¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo? No tiene sentido. Al menos creo que realmente había hecho algo malo, sin querer.

Tragué saliva y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

−De todos modos fue mala suerte, −Edward se quejó cuando llegué a la cocina. Su rostro se suavizó, solo un poco, cuando me −. Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que estaba en casa, yo no habría hecho perder tu tiempo.

Técnicamente, era la persona muerta la que había perdido mi tiempo, pero Edward pensó que yo tenía todo bajo control.

−Bueno, puede no ser ella –le dije−. Podría ser alguien de hace tiempo –Hice una pausa−. ¿Puedes encender la luz?

Edward empujó el interruptor y me miró expectante. Miré de nuevo hacia él. Incluso en la luz amarillenta, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde esmeralda.

Al igual que ella.

Dejé caer mi mirada y mi pelo sobre mi cara.

−Voy a irme− le dije.

−Claro, por supuesto. –Edward parecía nervioso de repente. Se preguntaría lo que yo había visto dentro de su cabeza, tal vez.

− ¿Vives lejos? Yo podría conducir hasta allí.

−Algo, es un poco más lejos del instituto.

−Yo te llevo, vamos.

El recorrido fue corto, también por su loca manera de conducir, llegamos relativamente rápido a mi casa. Se estaciona y me mira fijamente

−Bueno… Aquí. –Cogió un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo dentro del carro, apuntó algo−. Mi número de celular. Por si piensas en otra cosa, o…

Asentí con la cabeza, y me la metí en el bolsillo.

Yo esperaba un millón de preguntas mientras estábamos en el auto, pero él se quedó en silencio, concentrado en manejar. Cuando vio, dijo –Gracias, −en lugar de una despedida, con la voz como si hubiera donado un pulmón. No me preguntó cuándo iba a volver a intentarlo de nuevo, o si yo pensaba que la próxima vez podríamos encontrarla. Debió de haber estado pensándolo. Supongo que tenía miedo de que yo diga que no si me presiona.

La cosa es que ni yo estaba segura cómo respondería si lo hiciese.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Por fin terminé los exámenes finales! Ya creo que podre volver a actualizar frecuentemente otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado.. muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho!<p>

**Kath: **jajaja muchas gracias! espero que te guste este cap! Un beso. **Alejandra Nott: **graacias! Me alegro que te guste! Saludos! **Melanie Stryder: **jajaja esta vez no la pegaste! A mi me sorprendió lo que viene.. ya veras! Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jajaja gracias ana! Creo que nos fue medio bien, no? Jajaja ** Valmich: **jajaja sii yo ya me preguntaba donde estarías.. espero que te haya gustado, un beso!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9.<p>

_Nuestros vecinos de al lado, _Los Makenna, tienen una enorme camioneta gris desde que puedo recordar, nunca ha dejado ver la entrada de su casa. Esta camioneta esconde por completo nuestra casa para cualquiera que venga del lado oeste. Así que no fue que la pasé que vi a Alice afuera en nuestro césped. Me detuve en seco sorprendida. Ella estaba tirada sobre el jardín que Reneé había puesto en una de sus breves visitas a casa, pasando su mano entre los tulipanes y las margaritas, su cabello y su rostro tenuemente borrosos.

Miré de arriba abajo la calle. Nada se movía excepto los gorriones entre el arce rojo de los Stevenson y el roble del señor Bradley. Nadie vivía estando al pendiente de esta calle a las dos de la tarde.

Alice se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a tres pies sobre la tierra. Si ella estaba tratando de asustarme con su imitación de cadáver, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ello.

−Oye Alice, −dije acercándome para poder hablar en voz baja−. ¿Qué ocurre?

− ¿Bella? –murmuró Alice. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme.

−No, el vengador enmascarado, −Tampoco sonrió.

Con un gran suspiro, rodó sobre su costado. Miró los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su brazo y empezó a retorcer uno de ellos entre sus dedos.

− ¿Crees que Jasper todavía me recuerde? –me preguntó.

Oh, no. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había deprimido con eso de Jasper, pensé que ya lo había superado.

−Claro que lo hace –dije tratando de sonar convincente para no tener que hacerla dudar. Jasper habría olvidado su apellido antes de olvidar a Alice.

Ver a un equipo de rescate sacar el cuerpo muerto de tu novia desde el fondo de un lago es algo que se queda contigo para siempre. Pero no pienso que esa sea ni de cerca la manera en la que Alice quisiera ser recordada.

Alice murmuró incoherencias y se lanzó hacia abajo con su rostro hundido entre sus brazos. Me agaché en la hierba junto a ella –Oye Alice, por supuesto que te recuerda. Tú te acuerdas de todos los chicos con los que saliste ¿cierto? Y tú y Jasper salieron juntos como por dos años.

−Sí –dijo Alice−. Pero los chicos son diferentes.

−No tan diferentes. Nadie te ha olvidado Alice.

Me miró sobre su brazo, con sus ojos grandes y oscuros en su borroso rostro.

− ¿Qué ocurre contigo hoy? −Pregunté−. ¿Por qué estas preocupada por Jasper?

Ella dudó. –Fui a su casa −dijo−. Es solo que, tú sabes, quería ver cómo le va. Y…

− ¿Y? –me preparé para lo peor. A veces Alice no sabía cuando dejar las cosas en paz. Había sido una pesadilla cuando lo sorprendió golpeando a uno de sus amigos un mes después del funeral. Gracias a Dios por su terrible memoria después de muerta, si no fuera por eso ella todavía estaría histérica por eso.

− ¡Él se ha ido! –su voz tembló− todas sus cosas… su habitación entera, estaba vacía, su mamá estaba ahí pintando. Yo no sé a dónde fue.

−Oh−dije−. Bien, él tiene veintiún ahora ¿no? Debe haberse mudado, tener un departamento en algún lado. Tal vez fue a la universidad fuera del estado. Estoy segura que está bien.

Alice se me quedó viendo. –Universidad, −dijo. Era dónde ella habría ido si no hubiera…

−No importa, −dije demasiado fuerte. Un pájaro que estaba sobre la línea telefónica se estremeció−. No es gran cosa. Vamos adentro. Voy a ver algo de televisión contigo.

−No, −se quejó Alice−. No, no, no. –Aplastó su rostro entre sus brazos, sus hombros temblaban. Hasta donde sé, los muertos no pueden producir lágrimas, pero eso no impidió a Alice pasar por los movimientos que ocurren cuando lloras−. Quiero a mamá, −dijo−. ¿Dónde está mamá?

¿Dónde estaba mamá? Mamá estaba huyendo alrededor del mundo sólo para evitar pensar en Alice. Yo he sido la que he estado con ella a través de todas las tragedias por las que se ha estado lamentando desde hace más de cuatro años ¿Qué eso no cuenta?

Incluso en ese destello de ira que sentí en eso momento, sabía que no contaba en nada.

Alice en la noche anterior, hace cuatro años, era Reneé la que estaba de ella, riendo con ella y tocando su cabello. Sabía eso porque las había escuchado a través de la pared, entre la habitación de Alice y el baño, donde yo estaba sentada en el borde de la tina. Había ido a la cama en medio de la oscuridad, y odiando a Alice por tenerlo todo, por no notar lo que me estaba pasando en la escuela, por no preocuparse, la odiaba demasiado y deseaba que ella desapareciera para no volver jamás.

La culpa bulló en mi estomago. –Ella estará en casa pronto, −dije. No es que Alice encontrara algún consuelo cuando Reneé regresara. ¿Qué no habría hecho ella en ese entonces, cuando Alice se molestaba? No puedo replicar los abrazos o calmar la voz.

Incluso si Alice le gustara beber un barril de cerveza, ella no podría.

La brisa acarició mi rostro, olía las margaritas de Reneé y al rosal de los vecinos. Flores.

Ese era uno de sus rituales: Mamá y Alice se paseaban en la tienda de flores, escogían el mejor ramo y lo dividían, una parte iba en la mesa del comedor, la otra en el escritorio de Alice. Nada ponía a Alice más radiante que un ramo para enterrar su rostro en ellas.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos. Solo tenía un dólar con cincuenta centavos para la merienda. Pasé las últimas semanas juntando el dinero para comprar en la tienda del ejército de salvación para estas estúpidas botas.

Demonios, estábamos en plena primavera. Cualquier idiota puede conseguir flores gratis. Esa sería una pequeña sorpresa para animar a Alice, podía con eso.

−Ve adentro, −le dije−. Ve con papá, estaré aquí pronto.

Alice se volteó. –Papá fue a una comida con un cliente.

−Bien, ve a hacer cualquier cosa ahí adentro. Mi radio está encendida ¿no es así? Escucha algo de música. Estaré aquí en media hora como máximo.

−Está bien –dijo con su voz llena de melancolía y flotó a través del porche.

Corrí alrededor de la casa para tomar la vieja bicicleta de la cochera. Cuando regresé al frente, Alice solo se desvaneció en la pared.

Me subí a la bicicleta y la deslicé, pasé unas cinco casas antes de comenzar a pedalear. En la esquina, giré a la izquierda. Seis cuadras arriba, mi antigua primaria apareció limitando con el parque del pueblo. Los encargados del parque solo se molestan en cortan el césped una o dos veces al mes, y la mayoría de las veces se olvidaban de los bordes.

Cuando frené afuera de la zona de juegos, las ruedas chillaron, Melvin estaba haciendo su ronda habitual. Él era un extraño viejo con cejas tupidas y un bigote flojo, era tan tenue que si no fuera por su traje amarillo se habría desvanecido en el paisaje. Era la única persona muerta que conozco que estaba siempre vagabundeando, algunas veces en el patio del colegio, otras en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles, a veces en la calle que estaba a la derecha pasando mi casa.

Lo llamaba Melvin en mi cabeza porque él lucía como un Melvin, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era su verdadero nombre. La única vez que traté de iniciar una conversación, él me había señalado con su bastón y farfulló algo sobre "La corrupción de una metrópolis decadente se desmorona sobre las cabezas de las masas". Yo lo dejé solo después de eso.

Ahora balanceaba su bastón como si estuviera en un campo de golf mientras pasaba al lado de mí, golpeando a través de la malla que rodea una pista que está a la izquierda del patio de la escuela. Asentí en su dirección y él entornó los ojos, cuando siguió su camino incliné mi bicicleta en la cerca y arrastré los pies a lo largo de la orilla de la pita. La hierba ahí era diversa, atravesada por ramas de violetas salvajes, tréboles y pequeñas flores azules.

Me arrodillé y empecé a recogerlas. Después de unos tropiezos, encontré una técnica: tomarlas con la mano derecha, sostenerlas con la izquierda. Tomé un montón de todo excepto de los dientes de león, que para Alice eran más como si fueran hierbas que flores. Cuando llegué al final de la cerca, mis dedos estaban pegajosos con un color marrón-verde savia. Volví a la zona de juegos y me detuve en la rampa de madera de un tobogán para evaluar mi ramo. Los colores y las formas mezcladas eran la pesadilla de cualquier florista, pero el montón era grande y brillante. Olía dulce cuando acerqué mi nariz a él. Lo extendí delante de mí, lo examiné y decidí qué hacer.

Detrás de mí, en la zona pavimentada a las afueras de la escuela, unos zapatos comenzaron a golpear el pavimento al mismo tiempo que sonaba un golpeteo de una pelota de basquetbol. Me senté en la hierba y puse las flores en mi regazo. El problema sería llegar a casa en bicicleta sin perder los pétalos en el camino. Jalé el dobladillo de mi camisa, tratando de averiguar si podía envolverlas sin dañar ninguna flor. Funciona siempre y cuando tuviera mi mano encima de ellas, empecé a ponerme de pie.

Cuando una tímida, ligera y musical voz flotaba hacia mí desde la distancia.

− ¿Esperando por alguien?

Titubeé, todavía medio inclinada. Era una voz que conocía.

−Hola, preciosa, −dijo otra voz familiar−. Me estaba preguntando si alguna vez ibas a llegar hasta aquí.

Me di la vuelta y miré por encima de la parte superior de la rampa. Emmett y Rosalie estaban entrelazados en el pavimento cerca de la entrada de la escuela, el cabello de ella caía sobre los varoniles bíceps de él. Estaban tan entusiastas que podría decir que usaban sus lenguas desde el lugar en el que yo estaba sentada. Lo bueno era que los pequeños niños no habían salido todavía –sus mentes inocentes habrían sido marcadas de por vida.

Habría pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo iba a la casa de Rosalie, no se me habría ocurrido que ella viviera cerca de la primaria. Su casa estaba a media cuadra de ahí; se podía ver la parte de arriba del edificio de la escuela desde la ventana de la habitación de sus padres. Solíamos estar ahí después clases, tomar algunas galletas de la cocina, y jugar con muñecas por toda su habitación.

Antes, cuando nosotras éramos las niñas inocentes.

Rosalie se apartó de Emmett y golpeó la pelota que él tenía debajo del brazo. Ella rió cuando él se lanzó tras ella.

− ¡Juegas sucio! –Gritó él. –Tiro libre para el equipo de casa. –Y se inclinó para otro juego de hockey sobre amígdalas. Miré hacia la grava y combatí las ganas de vomitar.

Después de un siglo o dos, por fin se separaron. –Tengo que echarle una mano al ensayo atrasado de la Sra. Corning, −dijo Rosalie jadeando−. Juro que se estaba escondiendo de mí. Fui por todo el instituto buscándola. Así que, ¿vendrás más tarde? Mis padres no estarán hasta las seis.

−Ahora esa es una invitación que no puedo rechazar, −respondió Emmett−. ¿No vas a recoger a tus hermanos?

−Ellos irán con unos amigos hoy, −dijo ella−. Solo seremos nosotros.

−Así me gusta –dijo rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo, mientras vagaban por el pavimento y por todo el campo. Me caí contra las tablas de pino de la rampa. Inservibles habían sido mis palabras de ayer. Por supuesto, Rosalie pensó que yo era suciedad de perro, así que ¿Por qué a ella le importaría lo que yo dije? Y Emmett puede ser bastante hábil. Él probablemente la convenció de que yo estaba haciendo esas cosas para llegar a ella. No había dado ningún detalle, ningún nombre. Era fácil imaginar que eso era cierto. El último par de años ella no ha tenido ningún tipo de falta en la práctica de ignorarme.

−Perra, −murmuré. Las flores crujieron cundo apreté mis manos. Ella supuestamente debería parar esto. Ser cortante hasta que averiguara que es lo que él había hecho. Pero no, nada podía detener a la señorita Rosalie Hale de ser dulce como la miel de mesa barata. De ser así con todos menos conmigo.

Bajé la cabeza, respirando el aroma que ahora olía empalagoso. ¿Iba a hacer algo bueno, de todas maneras, si la obligo a enfrentar los hechos? ¿Eso realmente la compensaría por todo lo que ella ha hecho? No. Claro que no. Pero ese no era el punto. El punto era, que ella necesita darse cuenta cómo se siente ser abofeteado en el rostro por alguien con el que uno cuenta. Para que todo el mundo piense –no, sepa –ahora que ella lo merece.

Me levanté, mis piernas estaban temblorosas. Yo no había perdido aun. Todavía tenía los detalles y los nombres, y aparte podía conseguir más. Jacob y Jessica estaban al acecho, y yo apenas había comenzado con Edward. Tal vez tendría que decirle directamente lo que quería. A él no parecía importarle mucho Emmett. Demonios, él tal vez hasta podría probarlo. Ya me ha sorprendido un par de veces.

Desde adentro de la escuela, el timbre sonó. El cualquier momento, el jardín estaría lleno de niños pequeños. Me apresuré a llegar a mi bicicleta. Juntando las flores adentro de mi camisa, acunándolas con mi brazo. Entonces manejando con una sola mano me fui de ahí para llegar a mi casa.

Alice sonrió radiante cuando le mostré las flores y permaneció toda la noche cerca de la maceta que puse en mi tocador. Incluso me deseó las buenas noches con un ligero beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente con el pitido estridente de mi alarma, ella estaba lloriqueando bajo el escritorio.

Ella se quedó alrededor de mi habitación, me vestí para la escuela, y no hizo ninguna de sus habituales quejas sobre mi elección de ropa, simplemente retorciendo un mechón de su pelo y suspirando. Cuando le pregunté qué estación de radio quería, se encogió de hombros. –La que sea. No importa.

Serví un vaso de agua fresca en el florero. Las flores ya estaban marchitas.

En el momento que me dirigí hacia la puerta, sentí como si una palabra inadecuada fue tallada en la frente. Encontrar a Edward de pie en nuestro pórtico mejoró un poco mi estado de ánimo.

−Hola, −dijo, cuando me detuve en la puerta y lo miré. Él vaciló, entornando los ojos hacia mí. Su cara estaba pálida por todas partes, pero tenía manchas debajo de los ojos.

−Hola, le susurré. Detrás de él, el Volvo fue estacionado en un ángulo de la entrada. Uno de los neumáticos traseros había arrancado el borde del césped.

Edward siguió mi mirada. –Oh. Lo siento. Estoy fuera de mi juego hoy. Podrido dolor de cabeza. – se frotó la frente y me dio una sonrisa dolorosa−. Voy a estar mejor con un poco de café. Pensé… uh, mi padre irá a trabajar por lo menos en media hora más o menos, pero yo quería encontrarte antes de ir a la escuela. Así que voy a comprar el desayuno y, luego, ¿Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo?

− ¿Todo bien, Bella? –Llamó Charlie desde arriba.

−Sí, no hay problema. –Bajé al pórtico y dejé la puerta cerrada−. ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? –Le pregunté a Edward.

−Bueno, tú me dijiste que vivías en esta calle −dijo−. No hay muchos Swan en este pueblo.

Para un tipo que había afirmado no ser un acosador, él sabía muy bien los trucos del oficio.

−Entonces, ¿vamos? –dijo Edward, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

−Tengo que ir a la escuela, −le recordé−. Y estoy segura que tú también.

−No tuviste problemas faltando ayer.

−Bueno, tú debes dar a las personas una pequeña advertencia antes de querer arrastrarlos a alguna parte. Haces que parezca como chasquear los dedos y se supone que tengo que ir.

−No fue mi intención, pensé que…

−No importa. –Yo no estaba molesta con él. Era sólo otra grieta en un día que se sentía como si estuviera cayendo a pedazos antes de que se hubiese empezado aun.

Así que esperaba que fuera a su casa, para encontrar a la mujer que no quería que la dejara siquiera ver. Me acordé de la persecución de ayer –la forma en que había escapado de mí, y se aprieta el pecho.

En mi boca comenzó a formarse un no, pero me di cuenta a tiempo. No pienses en eso. Piensa en Rosalie. Si hago esto por Edward, si su madre huía de mí o si decidía hablar, yo podría pedir una cosa a cambio. Eso sería justo ¿verdad? Eso haría que valga la pena.

−Sí, sigo ayudándote −dije−. Pero necesito que hagas algo por mí. ¿De acuerdo?

−Claro, −dijo Edward−. Lo que sea. Quiero decir, sólo dime lo que quieras.

Este no era el tipo de discusión que quería que Charlie escuchara.

− ¿Qué tal si conseguimos el café y vamos a hablar de ello cuando estés consciente?

Él se echo a reír. –Me gusta ese plan.

−Muy bien.

Fuimos a la cafetería que estaba a diez minutos de casa. − ¿Por qué no tomas algunos analgésicos o algo así? –Le pregunté cuando lo vi hacer una mueca, al llegar al café-

−Está hecho, −dijo Edward−. No te preocupes. Un expreso hace milagros.

Supongo que él sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Nos sentamos en una mesa de patas delgadas en el patio de concreto, yo con un mocaccino y un ponqué de arándanos y él con su café, su color mejoraba con cada sorbo. Cuando llegué al final de mi taza, él ya iba por su segundo con su color natural de piel.

−Está bien, −dijo−. Estoy cien por ciento despierto ahora. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que querías?

Tragué una bocanada de ponqué y decidí simplemente tirarlo por ahí. –Todo lo que sabes acerca de Emmett… y Rosalie. Todo ello.

Él ladeó su cabeza − ¿puedes ser más especifica? Te puedo decir la fecha de nacimiento de Emmett, o el color favorito de Rosalie, pero no creo que eso sea lo que estés buscando.

Su reacción fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Parecía estar bien con eso, sólo prudente. Tal vez Edward no era tan malo, al menos cuando puedes hacer algo que él quiera.

−La mayoría de la gente no sabe cosas, −le dije−. Cosas que ellos no quieren que la mayoría de la gente sepa. Incluso si es solo algo que escuchaste y no lo sabes con certeza. Está todo bien.

−Creo que esto es más de esas cosas de vigilante que haces.

−Sí, se podría decir eso.

Hizo girar la taza en sus manos, haciendo el remolino de la espuma. –Tú sabes, Emmett y yo no somos tan cercanos. Tal vez nos utiliza para pasar el rato nada más, pero incluso entonces… No es que hablamos de un montón de cosas profundamente secretas. ¿Por qué él y Rosalie, de todos modos?

−Rosalie y yo éramos amigas−le dije−. Le debo unos pocos.

−Así que esto no es sobre el bien del mundo en general. Es personal.

Me puse rígida. –Creo que el mundo en general se beneficia de la mierda que la gente saca a la luz. Así que, ¿Vas a ayudarme? –Empecé a ponerme de pie−. Porque si no, tengo una clase a la cual ir.

−Oye, siéntate, −dijo Edward−. No es gran trato. Me quedaría con mamá sobre cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento. Y supongo que te lo debo por lo de ayer.

Me senté, y crucé los brazos sobre la mesa, lista para escuchar. Edward dejó su taza. –lo que sé sobre Emmett… hace un montón de chistes sobre lo que hace con otras chicas, pero yo no creo que realmente lo haga, no por un tiempo. Nunca nadie menciona nada en particular. –Hizo una pausa−. Él empezó a llamar a su camioneta lovemobile, así que tal vez él hace algo en su auto.

− ¿Qué tipo de auto?

−Jeep− dijo Edward−. Marrón. Es gigante. Por lo general se estaciona por la calle y no en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Ya que ocupa dos puestos completos.

−Bueno, eso es algo− Tendría que decirle a Jacob y Jessica para que mantengan un ojo en ese auto. ¿Quién sabe con quién habría estado saliendo de ahí? −. ¿Algo más? No tiene por qué ser cosas de chicas.

Edward lo consideró, empujando la taza en un lento círculo con el pulgar. –con excepción de Rosalie, y los chistes, de lo único que realmente habla es de deporte. Está en el equipo de baloncesto. Uhm… probablemente ya lo sabes, estuvo bastante molesto por no estar en la lista del atleta del año, ya que este es su último año en el instituto.

Mis labios se curvaron.

− ¿Qué? –dijo Edward− ¿Eso es bueno?

−Sólo sé algunas cosas que Emmett no sabe. –Al igual que había estado originalmente en la lista de nominaciones. Al igual que sus amigos le habían impedido ganar−. Entonces, ¿Qué hay de Rosalie?

−No hay mucho que decir allí. Yo solo la veía cuando salíamos en grupo. Ella va a participar para el consejo de estudiantes el próximo año según ella, y tenía algún trabajo en el centro comercial que se cayó. Parecía molesta sobre eso. Creo. –Negó con la cabeza−. Eso es todo lo que tengo. Honestamente, sí, habla algún tipo de cosas guras, pero he visto también que ella hace cosas como pasar su hora de almuerzo ayudando a una chica que apenas conoce sacar una mancha de su camisa.

Naturalmente Rosalie mostraba un espíritu generoso cuando la gente alrededor la veía. Levanté las cejas. − ¿Eso es lo que te pasas haciendo todo el tiempo con los chicos?

Edward hizo una mueca, y sentí una pequeña punzada de culpa. Luego, lentamente, una pista de una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Se me hizo más incomodo el gesto que tenía.

−Tú sabes−dijo−. Hay una fiesta en casa de Mike mañana en la noche. Yo no estaba pensando ir, veo a muchos de esos chicos, pero si quieres ir…

− ¿Yo? ¿Una fiesta? –Lo más parecido a una fiesta en la que había estado en cuatro años fue el pasado baile de secundaria, cuando todas las chicas se negaron a estar a cinco metros de mí y los chicos se turnaban soplar bolitas de papel ensalivado y murmurando comentarios lascivos de mí− ¿Pero yo…? Ni siquiera me dejaran entrar.

−Claro, si vienes conmigo. –Me miró con curiosidad−. Pensé que podrías obtener todos los chismes que quisieras. Y no me va mal tu compañía. Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Es solo una idea.

Bien, ahora que él pensaba que yo era gallina. Apreté los dientes. ¿Cuál era mi problema? Sería espectacular. Todos los mayores impostores en una casa, conseguirlos borrachos y drogados con las defensas abajo. Podría juntar más basura en una noche de lo que durante todo el año.

−Lo voy a considerar, −dije.

−Deberías venir –dijo, su sonrisa era cada vez mayor−. Sería… interesante, de todos modos.

Una dependiente de la tienda vino hasta nuestras mesas − ¿Quieres algo más? –preguntó Edward.

−No, estoy lista para salir de aquí.

Él dudó−. Así que, ¿A mi casa?

* * *

><p>Holaa! Volvi con un nuevo cap (: espero que les haya gustado! yel próximo será interesante… gracias por los reviews!<p>

**Kath: **jajaja ya en el próximo cap sabras quien es el fantasma! Gracias y besos! **AnaisDifi: **jajaja quien te manda a no decirme que pasa en THG… si me dices te digo jajaja.. un beso! **Melanie Stryder: **pronto se vera :D jaja gracias, un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Una dependiente de la tienda vino hasta nuestras mesas − ¿Quieres algo más? –preguntó Edward.<em>

−_No, estoy lista para salir de aquí._

_Él dudó−. Así que, ¿A mi casa?_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10.<p>

_Muchos pensamientos_ se agolparon en mi mente: él me dio todo lo que me podía dar, podría marcharme sin mirar atrás, sin tener que hacer frente a esta persona muerta que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Tan rápido como habían llegado, estos pensamientos se alejaron.

Edward había dado su granito de arena, y yo estaría tan llena de mierda como el resto de ellos si me salía al cabo con la mía.

− ¿Por qué no? – dije. El alivio se apoderó de su rostro tan rápido que casi creía que comenzaría a llorar –. Haré lo que pueda, − añadí rápidamente−. Ella estaba un poco… tímida la última vez. No puedo prometer que esto va a funcionar.

− Supongo. –Confiaba en él, basta con preferir correr el riesgo de cinco minutos en el auto que caminar otra media hora de conversación incomoda.

Naturalmente, Edward consiguió trabajar en la incomodidad entre nosotros de todos modos. –Si no te importa que te pregunte, −dijo empujando hacia atrás la silla para levantarse−. Sobre los espíritus y esas cosas. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Los ves desde siempre?

Mi garganta se cerró, y me di la vuelta de donde yo estaba para que no pudiera ver mi cara. Hice puré con mis dedos las migajas de panqué que quedaban –Sí, los veo, pero no siempre. –Fue una mañana después del baile de graduación de Alice.

Yo había retrocedido los recuerdos tantas veces que corría como una película en mi cabeza. Esa noche, me había quedado hasta la madrugada escuchando el chasquido de la puerta y el roce de los zapatos de Alice en el pasillo, y luego despertando tarde y aturdida en la mañana, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado dormida sin querer. Cuando había pasado pesadamente la puerta entreabierta de Alice a la escalera, ella estaba allí. Solo tengo una idea de ella, acurrucada en su cama, llorando tan fuerte que pensé que deberían de ser capaz de escucharla por la calle. Nada nuevo. Algunas tragedias en la fiesta de graduación, me di cuenta –Jasper había terminado con ella, o alguien había derramado algo en su hermoso vestido. Es curioso que Reneé no estuviera allí para consolarla, pero tal vez Alice había estado inconsolable. Ya había ocurrida antes.

Entonces llegué a la cima de la escalera y oí lloriquear a Reneé en el comedor. Mi piel empezó a arder. Mamá nunca lloraba, no donde alguien podía verla. ¿Dónde estaba Charlie? El pánico me golpeó y yo buscaba en el comedor. Charlie estaba ahí, de pie detrás de Reneé, apretándole los hombros. Mamá se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

−Oh, Bella, −dijo

Charlie se hizo cargo. –Bella… −su voz chirrió−. Tu hermana…

Se aclaró la garganta. –Tu hermana… Murió anoche. –Me miró fijamente. Las palabras me golpearon. Alice no estaba muerta. Ella estaba arriba. Acababa de ver que… ¿no la había visto?

−Bella –murmuró mamá.

Huí, por las escaleras hacia la puerta de Alice, y miré en su interior. Allí estaba ella. Sollozando, ahora en voz baja, en la almohada. Abrí la puerta totalmente, preparándome para decirle que bajara las escaleras y arreglara las cosas, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. El borde de la almohada, las hojas rosas de impresión, se transparentaba a través de ella. Se sentó en la cabecera golpeándose contra la pares, y pude ver la cabecera de arce a través de su rostro.

− ¿Bella? − dijo−. Bella, ¡Todo el mundo está loco! No quieren hablar conmigo, ni siquiera me miran. ¿Puedes preguntarle a mamá que está mal? No puedo conseguir que me lo digan.

Estaba oscuro y sólido, y nada parecía que fuera real. Lo era, me quedé pensando, yo quería que se fuera, y ahora se ha ido.

− ¿Bella? ¿Bella, me escuchas? – decía Edward, sacudí la cabeza hacia arriba. Estábamos en la esquina de mi calle, de alguna manera habíamos llegado allí.

−Estaba pensando, −le dije.

−Sí, me di cuenta. –Él agachó la cabeza− quiero decir, siento lo que te pregunté, yo no tenía la intención de…

−Está bien. Tú querías saber cuando sucedió. Hace cuatro años. Inmediatamente después de que mi hermana murió. La parte de cómo, no sé. No vienen con un manual.

Empujé mi cabello detrás de las orejas y él comenzó a caminar hacia mi casa, asó que rápidamente me fui detrás de Edward. Después de un segundo, le alcancé-

−Wow, −dijo−. Debe haber sido duro. Siento lo de tu hermana. ¿Tus padres saben?

Escupí una carcajada. − ¿Qué te parece? Yo estaba asustada al principio, por lo que he tratado de decirles, y acabé consiguiendo que me enviaran a un psiquiatra. Todo lo que ellos saben, fue un breve episodio desconsolado que nunca se repetirá- −Había algunas cosas que no fueron hechas para que los padres las manejaran. Tener una hija de doce años balbuceando que puede ver el fantasma de su hermana de ser una de ellas.

En el auto, Edward abrió la puerta del pasajero primero. Yo quería hundirme en el asiento y apoyar mi cabeza contra la ventana, pero no con Edward viéndome. Ya estaba mirándome divertido. Tuve que unírmele.

− ¿Por qué pasa contigo, todas esas cosas? –Me preguntó−. Es interesante. –Hizo girar la llave en el contacto, el motor ronroneó.

−No conozco a muchas personas que hablan con los muertos sabes, tú… hay otras cosas también, además de "Puedo buscar a tu mama". Eso es todo lo que es importante para ti ¿No? Yo no soy un monstruo que camina.

−No creo que eres un monstruo.

−Bien.

−Bueno, yo no. –Hizo una pausa por un segundo para comprobar su punto ciego en la entrada− interesante y extraña no son la misma cosa. Mi madre solía decir: cada persona que conoces es como una historia fascinante que nunca has leído antes.

−Eso es realmente sabio, − dije.

−No sé si era sabio, −dijo Edward−. Pero ella era… buena. Si la necesitaba, ella dejaba todo. Ella siempre estuvo ahí. Eso es más de lo que puedo decir de cualquiera otra persona que conozco.

−Debe haber sido buena. ¿Y sin hermanos o hermanas?

Él asintió con la cabeza. –Ella decía que en cada familia que conocía con más de un niño, los padres siempre terminaban teniendo favoritos, aunque no fuera su intención. No quería que eso sucediera.

Bueno, yo no podía refutar eso. –Así que ¿era buena y generosa y todo? ¿No hacía nada para ella misma?

−Fue todo para ella. Realmente le gustaba ayudar, estar ahí para las personas. Trabajó en el asilo, se ofreció en el refugio de personas sin hogar durante las fiestas, ¿Es tan difícil creer que alguien quiere hacer todo eso?

Me encogí de hombros. –Es difícil creer que no tenía nada que era solo para ella.

−Bueno… − sus ojos fueron distantes mientras examinaba el camino−. Le gustaba la música. Yo solía venir a casa y ella estaría cantando algunos álbumes viejos. Y tomó clases de piano por un tiempo. Creo que el teclado sigue en el sótano…

Su voz se detuvo, y me acordé de lo que más bien habíamos encontrado en el sótano ayer.

−Ya que estamos hablando de historias fascinantes, −dije− ¿Qué hay de esto contigo y tu papá?

Se le pusieron los dedos bancos por apretar el volante.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo, su voz endurecida.

−No estoy ciega. Ayer parecía como si prefirieras ser apuñalado que decir hola. Y tú mismo me dijiste que no podía hablar con él.

−Sí, bueno, no quiero hablar de él tampoco, ¿De acuerdo?

− ¿Crees que vivo para compartir historias acerca de cómo veo a la gente muerta?

−Sólo déjalo en paz−espetó.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo gris del coche. –lo que tú digas.

El coche siguió adelante, Edward mirando tristemente al frente. Pensando. Era como ese día en el parque, una vez más. Él era entusiasta de escuchar acerca de las partes extrañas de mi vida, pero no responde una pequeña pregunta sobre su familia.

−Se fue, −dijo Edward, de repente. Se detuvo, y esperé−. Cuando mamá se enfermó, y sabíamos que no iba a mejorar, no podía soportarlo. Dijo que era demasiado difícil para él verla más débil. Por lo que se fue. El hospital la trajo de vuelta a casa en la etapa final, y se mudó. Estuvo en algún hotel en alguna parte. Yo no lo veía desde hacía meses. Solo regresó cuando estaba ella en el hospital nuevamente para los últimos días.

−Él… ¿Tú pasaste por todo eso por tu cuenta? – Me las arreglé a decir.

−Bueno, había una enfermera diez horas al día, y mi tía, la hermana de mi mamá, pasaron muchas noches. Nos ayudó a tenerla allí.

− ¡Qué idiota! Tienes que odiarlo.

Edward no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban fijos en el parabrisas. Un rayo de nube se deslizaba, blanco con el vientre gris. Dio la vuelta en su calle sin problemas y se estacionó frente a su casa en silencio.

Tomé una respiración profunda. Después de que toda conversación se había convertido en confesionario, me sentía estrujada como un trapo de cocina. Tiempo para apartarme de eso, de enfocarme. La madre de Edward no pudo escapar del sótano desde ese tiempo, pero nada le impide hundirse en las paredes o flotar a través del techo, tal vez yo hubiera hecho algo para asustarla ayer, pero quizás no se acuerda de mi hoy, de todos modos. Tal vez tenía miedo de la gente en general. Tenía que asumir que no importa lo que hiciera, no podía quedarme aquí mucho tiempo una vez que entre. Tendría que empezar a lanzarme dentro del caso al segundo que atravesara por la puerta.

Edward frunció el ceño. − ¿No se lo puedes explicar conmigo aquí?

−Si ella está nerviosa, entre más personas hay, será más difícil poder escucharla. Tan pronto como esté lista te llamaré.

−Está bien. –Salimos del coche, Edward miró hacia la casa, con la boca apretada− pero tan pronto como sea posible.

−Por supuesto, −dije−. ¿Qué tengo que hablar con ella?

Esperé en el auto mientras él cortaba por el camino de entrada para comprobar la cochera, −Definitivamente se ha ido, −gritó de nuevo a mi−. Está bien ir.

Caminamos hasta el pórtico y me entregó las llaves. –Ve delante. Es la más grande de plata. Voy a esperar aquí.

Busqué entre las llaves hasta que encontré la que necesitaba. El seguro se interpuso por un segundo, a continuación, hizo clic. La puerta estaba abierta.

− ¿Señora Cullen? –Llamé, saltando sobre la puerta hacia la oscuridad de la sala. Un poco de azúcar se quedó bajo el polvo. Se me cayó el llavero en el estante del zapatero, empujé la puerta para cerrarla con el pie, y bajé la voz−. Señora Cullen, necesito que venga afuera por un minuto, por Edward. Sé que me oye, y si va a hablar conmigo yo también la puedo escuchar. Es solo por Edward, se lo prometo. Creo que quiere saber que usted esta… bien, o algo. Ahora él piensa que está aquí, no creo que se vaya a dar por vencido, así que vamos a acabar de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

El sabor del azúcar hormigueó en mi lengua, y la sala se iluminó débilmente. Entré por la puerta.

− ¿Señora Cullen?

El comedor se llenó de un brillo aireado, y dentro del resplandor flotaba una mujer. Su vestido blanco de verano ondulaba alrededor de su cuerpo esbelto. Ella se deslizó hacia mí, deteniéndose en el umbral con las manos cruzadas frente a ella. Debajo de los rizos color miel, su rostro era delgado y pálido. Me miró con los ojos del mismo color verde esmeralda de Edward.

Ella era la persona muerta más bonita que había visto nunca. Si yo no lo hubiera sabido, podría haber pensado que era un ángel.

− ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo, su voz suave, pero incomoda.

Respiré lentamente. –Yo soy… una especie de amiga de Edward. Los dos vamos al instituto. Él me pidió que viniera.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?

−No quiero nada –le dije−. Es Edward, fue su idea. Lo único que quiere… bueno, no sé exactamente lo que quiere, pero creo que le gustaría hablar con usted, sabe que estamos aquí. Está esperando afuera. ¿Te quedarías aquí si voy por él?

Arrugó la frente. –Esto no es buena idea. No deberías haber dejado que él…

−Escuche, espere un segundo –La interrumpí levantando mis manos−. Dígamelo todo. Sólo estoy aquí porque él me hizo venir. Su hijo es un chico terco, usted sabe.

Ella atenuó las sombras que se filtraban a través de ella. –Ya lo sé – dijo −. Lo siento. No puedes entenderlo. Lo veo mirando hacia mí, allí sentado en mi habitación o aquí abajo, perdiendo todo ese tiempo cuando debería estar con sus amigos o preparándose para la universidad, se hace daño y es culpa mía. Si yo pudiera irme, si yo no estuviera aquí en absoluto…

Ella no tenía más control sobre esto que Alice o los otros, por supuesto. A pesar de que no podía dejar de preguntarme si podría tener algo que ver con ella después de todo, algo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Si sus preocupaciones por Edward fueron su propiedad aquí, él no la dejaría ir. Por supuesto, ¿los muertos no tenían preocupaciones? Pero si ella hubiera sabido en que mal estado quedaría, entre su padre yéndose y sus amigos abandonándolo…

Tal vez el dolor en su rostro había sido suficiente para que nadie quisiera quedarse e intentar algo más.

Negué esos pensamientos distantes. Yo no tenía manera de saber, y no cambiaría nada de todos modos.

−Podría ser que tal vez, con una vez que hable con usted se sentirá mejor al respecto, −sugerí−. Puedo decirle que solo tiene cinco minutos. Puedo escucharla durante un tiempo, y luego terminamos, todo el mundo regresa a sus… vidas.

−Pero… si sabe que estoy aquí, podría ser aún más difícil para él…

¿Difícil para él? Quería decirle que no había manera, ahora que Edward se concentra en esto, n la dejaría ir, hasta que la encontrara, pero la falta de esperanza en su rostro me hizo dudar. Solo había una cosa que se podría decir y que ayudaría. –Si quieres, puedo decirle que estaba equivocada y que tú no estás aquí.

Sus manos se entrelazaron. −No− dijo ella−. Yo nunca le miento, y no quiero comenzar. ¿No podrías simplemente decirle que estoy aquí? ¿Qué quiero que empiece a pensar en sí mismo, en vez de mí?

−No creo que lo vaya a hacer−le dije−. En serio, si yo pudiera, yo prefiero hacerlo de esa manera. Pero si usted no lo escucha a él, creo que va a seguir intentándolo, y tal vez eso resulte peor.

Nos vimos una a otra durante un largo rato, y luego bajó la mirada. –Está bien –dijo, en voz baja−. Vamos a tratar. Cinco minutos.

La puerta principal crujió, y Edward asomó la cabeza adentro. − ¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?

−Dije que esperaras, −le dije, mirando a su mamá. Miró más allá de mí a la puerta. Después de un segundo, ella asintió con la cabeza.

−He estado aquí siempre, −dijo Edward−. ¿Tú ni siquiera…?

−Está bien, está bien. –Me hundí en el sofá−. Entra ella está aquí.

Edward acechaba en el centro de la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un fuerte golpe. Giró sobre sus pies, mirando hacia las sombras. Su mamá se cernía a su lado. La luz en su interior parpadeaba.

−No vas a ser capaz de verla, −le recordé.

−Bien. –Su boca se abría y se cerraba y abría de nuevo.

−Por ahí. –Incliné la cabeza en su dirección−. Debes poner en marcha lo que querías decirle a ella. Tenemos cinco minutos.

− ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Por qué?

−Ella así lo quiso en absoluto. Dijo que tú estabas pensando mucho en ella. Eso la está molestando.

− ¿Pensando en ella? –Arrugó la frente−. ¿Mamá? −dijo−. Por supuesto que estoy pensando en ti. Si eres ti, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ya no te duele ¿o sí?

−No hay dolor, −murmuró ella, sonriendo.

−Ella dice que el dolor se ha ido, −le expliqué a Edward.

−Bien− Él me miró− Lo siento, no es que no te crea, es colo… tengo que estar seguro de que es ella.

Me encogí de hombros y levanté las cejas hacia su mamá- ella se deslizó hacia delante, lo suficientemente cerca para tocar su hombro con los dedos. Su mirada nunca dejó su cara. –Antes de ir al hospital la última vez, le di mi anillo de boda para mantenernos cerca, así sabría que estaría a salvo.

−Ella dice que tú tienes su anillo de bodas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. –Ella… ella está realmente aquí. –Se dio la vuelta como si pudiera echar un vistazo de ella si se movía con suficiente rapidez−. Está bien, el anillo… ¿Querías que se lo diera a papá? Él no ha preguntado al respecto, pero creo que él sabe que lo tengo.

−Es tuyo ahora. Haz lo que creas que es mejor.

−Te puedes quedar con él, o lo que creas mejor. –Miré el reloj. Iba la mitad del tiempo arriba, pero tal vez para su madre era más fácil darle un poco más.

− ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –preguntó Edward a la sombra.

Su sonrisa se rompió, cayendo a un lado. –No lo sé. Yo no creo que sea mi decisión.

−Ella no lo sabe. No depende de ella−Añadí−. Por lo que puede decir.

−Oh. Yo… ¿Hay…? –Su voz se quebró, y él se quedó mirando el suelo. Se me ocurrió que podría tener algo que él no quería que yo escuchada, algo solo entre su madre y él. Bueno, yo no podía ayudar.

−Debería irme, −dijo su mamá.

−Hey, solo tenemos un minutos más−le dije a ella. Y entonces a Edward – Si hay algo más, debes decirlo rápido.

− ¿Cómo puedo…? ¿Qué debo hacer? – le espetó, con voz tan cruda que levanté la mirada de mi reloj. De su rostro se habían ido las manchas color rosa−. Todos… ahora es diferente. La gente habla a mi alrededor en vez de a mí, actúan como si nada, como si hubiera sido solo una excusa para decir que lo sientes y sentirse bien por pretender darme atención, como si no siquiera notaran como me siento. Y papá. No puedo confiar en él, y tía Esme se fue a casa, por supuesto… No hay nadie. No sé qué hacer.

Su madre se acercó, tocando su mejilla. –Dile que… dile que perdonado a su padre, y él debe tratar de hacerlo. Dile que debe vivir la vida de la manera que él quiere y estar cerca de personas que se preocupan por él. Hay personas que se preocupan. Y, por favor, dile que necesita cuidar de sí mismo. Le es difícil dormir. Creo que es –negó con la cabeza− no me gusta.

Ella le besó los dedos y rozó su frente sobre ellos. –Yo estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Cuídate de ti mismo ahora. –Ella se alejó en la pared.

Repetí sus palabras a Edward. Él no levantó la mirada. Después de un minuto de silencio, dije, −Ella se fue. De la habitación, quiero decir.

Él se hundió en el sillón de la esquina, con los hombros caídos. Yo me ocupé tirando de un hilo en la tapicería del sofá. Edward se aclaró la garganta, pero no salió nada.

Nos sentamos en la oscuridad, con las cosas que había dicho, las cosas que ella había dicho, las cosas estoy segura de que deseas no haber escuchado hablar, hasta que pensé que todo iba a ahogarme.

−Me iré, −le dije, levantándome. –Llegaré tarde a clases.

Edward miró mi cara. El color se había instalado en su rostro y sus ojos eran claros, pero sin lagrimas. Empujó sus pies sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero cuando sonreía, parecía que su cara se iba a romper por la mitad y desmoronarse.

−Gracias, −dijo−. Quiero decir, gracias no dice ni la mitad, pero no sé qué más decir.

−No te preocupes− le dije− es algo que puedo hacer, eso es todo –me abracé a mí misma, mis brazos cruzando el pecho. No podía culparlo si iba a sentirse un poco mal, pero yo no creo que ninguno de los dos quisiera que yo estuviera aquí para verlo. No había nada que yo pudiera decir que lo hiciera sentirse bien. No podía siquiera confortar a Alice sobre nuestra madre, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

−Algo que nadie más puede hacer, −dijo, y se echó a reír con una voz melodiosa pero dolida −. ¿Así que supongo que te voy a recoger mañana a las nueve?

Bien. La fiesta. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero algo en la forma en que me miró, me sacó una sonrisa, dejé de esas palabras salir –De acuerdo−dije−. A las nueve.

* * *

><p>LOOO SEEE.. no tengo perdón de Dios ): pero es que fue un rollo, me cai de un caballo y estuve hospitalizada y bueno.. resulto que me retrase con el colegio mas de lo que pensé.. pero bueno ya estoy bien y aquí estoy, con un nuevo cap.. este fin subo el próximo.<p>

**Kath: **jaja pero si di muchas pistas en el cap pasado! Bueno pero este ya se deben resolver casi todas tus dudas no? Jajaja gracias y un besote! **AnaisDifi:** yo me termino hunger games y no te cuento nada jajaja.. pero creeme que me lo agradeceras (: te gusto? Jaja te quiero amiga **Melanie Stryder: **jajaja te di una pista? Hmmm, bueno pero en este cap ya se conoce mucho de la mama de Edward, verdad? Un besote! **Cullenliver: **gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Un besote **Cely Peralta: **Hola! Si disculpa, no me había dado cuenta que tenia los anónimos bloqueados, apenas me di cuenta lo active, gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste este (:


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11.<p>

_A Edward no parece_ preocuparle perder las clases cuando se supone que en dirección serán condescendientes contigo, era extraño. Yo falté en cuatro ocasiones y tuve al orientador, respirando bajo mi nuca.

El Sr. Gerry y yo hemos sido amigos desde mi primer día en la secundaria, Reneé y Charlie pensaron que con mi ataque de pánico por la muerte de Alice y mi miserable rendimiento escolar después de eso, ellos deberían darle al orientador una oportunidad. Así que mientras los demás estaban acoplándose en la primera clase, yo tenía que sentarme en un sofá caído a escuchar a este estúpido hombrecito, diciéndome como iba a ser mi vida. Tenía un rostro en forma de manzana, grandes mejillas y un nudo en la barbilla, con un desorden de rizos revueltos en la cabeza.

Él me aseguró que si trabajamos juntos, mi tiempo en la secundaria sería más agradable y productivo, una sonrisa cruzaba por su cara en forma de manzana, como tratando de parecer el hombre más confiable en el universo.

– No temas en pedir mi ayuda– dijo, entrelazando sus dos grandes manos sobre sus rodillas–. Para eso estoy aquí.

Seguro que él ha "estado aquí" por bastante tiempo, me había estado vigilando a lo largo de mi primer año, espiando a escondidas en mis clases y mirándome de reojo a la hora del almuerzo, preocupándose porque yo no estuviera haciendo amigos que él pudiera ver, y en cambio, mi lista de enemigos iba en aumento. Me metí en un problema porque desairé a alguien, y él me llamó a su oficina.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en alejar a tus compañeros? –se quejó, prácticamente retorciendo sus enormes manos. No lo sé, yo tenía ganas de preguntarle ¿_Por qué ellos se empeñan tanto en alejarme a mí?_ Al menos yo solo lo hacía con aquellos que se lo merecían. Pero no encajaba con la versión del universo del Sr. Gerry, donde todo el mundo estaba bien y todo el mundo era feliz.

Después de un tiempo, por supuesto, mis compañeros se dieron cuenta que era más seguro dejarme en paz que cruzarse en mi camino. Y Jacob descubrió que el Sr. Gerry estaba quebrantando una política de la escuela y una ley o dos del aparcamiento subterráneo de maestros. Así que llegamos a una clase de acuerdo. Él seguía preocupado por mi falta de amigos, pero yo no me metería en más problemas, y pienso que él se dio cuenta que eso era lo más lejos que iba a llegar conmigo.

Ese viernes, el día después de la charla con la mamá de Edward, se debió haber sentido especialmente dócil. Me quedé dormida y tuve que hacer malabares para llegar a tiempo a clase. Faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara la campana de salida y los pasillos estaban atestados. Mientras la presión de los cuerpos me arrastraba más allá de la oficina de orientación, el Sr. Gerry fue detrás de mí. Con un par de chicos gritando sobre sus clasificaciones de basquetbol a mi derecha y un montón de chicas hablando efusivamente sobre alguna nueva comedia romántica a mi izquierda, no lo escuché llamándome hasta que me agarró el hombro.

–Srita. Swan –dijo–. ¿Unas palabras?

– ¿Qué? – casi me aplastó contra su cara cuando me giré. Estábamos justo en el centro del pasillo, interrumpiendo el tráfico. El Sr. Gerry hizo una expresión de dolor.

– ¿En mi oficina?

–La clase está por comenzar.

Él resopló, haciendo sus mejillas aún más redondas. –Recibirá un justificante por llegar tarde. Y si se niega a hablar conmigo, me veré obligado a llamar a sus padres y hablar con ellos.

–Yo nunca dije que no iba a ir–le dije. Caray, uno pensaría que el hombre aprecia mi esfuerzo para llegar temprano a tiempo.

El Sr. Gerry desapareció entre la multitud, y seguí su camino. La secretaria de orientación asintió con la cabeza hacia él cuando salimos del pasillo y entramos en la habitación. El Sr. Gerry abrió la puerta de su oficina y me invitó a pasar.

Había una silla situada enfrente de su escritorio, la misma en la que me siento desde hace casi tres años atrás. En vez de sentarme allí me apoyé en el archivador. El Sr Gerry echó un ojo a su cómodo sillón. Si se sienta, puede hacer sus posiciones favoritas: inclinando hacia delante con la barbilla entre sus manos o echándose hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos. Si se sentaba, creo que termina con lo que sería la mitad de mi altura. Optó por mi mismo apoyo torpe, pero contra el escritorio de papeles esparcidos.

–Ha tenido varias ausencias esta semana, Srta. Swan –dijo–. No vino a las clases de la tarde del miércoles y tampoco a las de la mañana de ayer. La oficina no ha recibido una llamada telefónica de tus padres y no se ha presentado una nota.

Después de haber expuesto los hechos, se detuvo para tomar un respiro.

– ¿Podría decirme lo que está pasando? ¿Te has metido en algún problema? Tal vez haya algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar.

Me pregunté si la oficina ya había llamado a Charlie. Si él hubiese estado absorbido por el trabajo, como usualmente lo estaba, podría haber inventado una excusa sin escuchar siquiera. O tal vez el Sr. Gerry no llamó a mis padres, para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar conmigo primero.

Obviamente, preocupado por su propio trabajo.

Yo solo lo miré. Él sabía que me metía en toda clase de problemas. Yo solo usualmente podía estudiar en medio de ellos. ¿Qué esperaba él que dijera?

–Isabella–comenzó.

–Bella–le dije.

–Bella– se frotó la nariz y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Sus rizos se removieron–. Tus calificaciones son… pasables. Si continuas faltando a clases, puedes correr el riesgo de reprobar. Eres una chica inteligente. Estoy seguro de que puedes ver que esto es una situación difícil.

–Muy bien –dije –. Prometo no faltar más a clases. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Se detuvo con la mano en el cuello. –Me alegro de oír eso –dijo–. Si estás experimentando cualquier… dificultad de la cual te gustaría hablar, como tu consejero, por supuesto, yo siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Como si realmente quisiera escuchar algo de lo que tenía que decir. Sí, él estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pero yo sabía que mis notas y yo no habíamos estado cerca de reprobar desde ese incómodo período en noveno grado antes de que todo se arruinara.

–Sr. Gerry –dije. Creo que puedo manejar esto, siempre lo he hecho antes, ¿Está bien? No entiendo que fue eso que me soltó a la hora del almuerzo, así que ¿Por qué no me deja manejar esto por mi cuenta? – Nos miramos durante unos 10 segundos. Después el Sr. Gerry se desplomó sobre su escritorio, con su mirada deslizándose lejos.

–El año escolar está a punto de terminar –dijo–. Por favor, trata de mantener tus ausencias al mínimo.

–No hay ningún problema, señor.

La campana sonó cuando entré al pasillo, pero mi clase del primer período estaba escaleras arriba. Dudé por un segundo. Jacob había estado en el estacionamiento de Emmett toda la tarde ayer y esta mañana. Me moría de ganas de saber si había visto algo, pero ahora no parecía el mejor momento para tentar a la suerte y la paciencia del Sr. Gerry.

Me dejé caer en mi escritorio, mientras la profesora tomaba asistencia. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia mí, pero no dijo nada. En el espacio de diez minutos entre clase y clase, me lancé a la vuelta de mi casillero. Jacob estaba distraído, flotando por el techo, paseando en un lento círculo. Con su mentón metido y el cuello de la chaqueta puesto hacia arriba, parecía un buitre maduro. Un par de chicos estaban alrededor de sus casilleros, en mitad del camino por el pasillo. Unos cuantos más estaban saliendo del aula más cercana. Me deslicé entre ellos y abrí mi casillero.

–Hola, Jacob.

Se dejó caer a mi nivel, alejando el cuello de su chaqueta de su cara. Una sonrisa en su boca se extendía de un extremo de su mandíbula al otro.

–No vas a creer esto, –dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–Está bien, está bien –Tosió en su mano y se aclaró la garganta, como su estuviera preparándose para un discurso presidencial–. Encontré bastante rápido el auto de Emmett ayer. Él lo estacionó a un lado del instituto. Por cierto, tiene un lindo juego de ruedas. Emmett fue con su novia después de la escuela, mucho amor empalagoso, después se marcharon. No estaba pasando mucho. Pero esta mañana –frotó sus manos–. Yo estaba pasando cerca del campo, porque tú mencionaste lo de la práctica de la pista, por supuesto el equipo estaba allí y corría alrededor, Emmett estaba ahí, corriendo por el campo para calentar y esta chica se paseaba una y otra vez y se apoyaba en la cerca.

– ¿Esta chica? –interrumpí–. ¿Era Victoria? ¿Cómo delgada y alta, con mechones en el pelo?

–Sí, era ella, Emmett la vio y se sonrojó, parecía como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta. Él la ignoró y ella se fue, yo creía que eso había sido todo. Pero entonces, un par de minutos después él le dijo al entrenador que se le había olvidado un libro en su auto. Así que se fue y ¿adivina qué? La chica estaba esperándolo cuando llegó allí.

–Wow, –murmuré. Le había tomado, como, cuatro días continuar donde se había quedado. Quien sabe cuánto habían estado jugando antes de esto. Y Rosalie no había tenido ni idea. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto? _Ella realmente confiaba en él _pensé, apretando mi garganta. Realmente piensa que está loco por ella. Al igual que yo realmente pensaba que éramos amigas. Apreté la mandíbula, y sacudí lejos cualquier tipo de compasión que había sentido hacia ella. Las cosas que había hecho, ahora esas cosas volvían para acecharla. Solo como era justo que lo hicieran.

– ¿Y después? –Le pregunté, instando a Jacob.

–De acuerdo –dijo–. Entonces, ellos se reunieron en el auto, y Emmett le dijo que no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo, porque no quería verse sospechoso, y su novia lo iba a notar, y Victoria le dijo que ella podía hacer algo rápido si prometía verla el fin de semana. Y, hombre, que fue rápido. Apenas parpadeé y la chica se fue hacia abajo. –Jacob enrojeció–. Tengo que decir, que si hay alguna cosa que hubiera deseado no haberme perdido, son las cosas que esas chicas que pueden hacer.

–Dios, –dije–. ¡Qué idiota! Cuando acabe de atraparlos… Dios –Tal vez descubrió que estaba muerto de todos modos, por lo que igual decidió hacer que valiese la pena.

–Eso todavía no es la mejor parte, –dijo Jacob–. Checa esto. Mientras estaban en _ello_, el bolso se le cayó al suelo del auto, y un labial se salió, cayó justo debajo del asiento de pasajeros. Ninguno de ellos estaba prestando atención, por supuesto. Entonces, ella agarró sus cosas y se fue a quien sabe dónde, y él se apresuró a volver a la pista de práctica, y ninguno de ellos lo notó. Así que el labial todavía debe estar allí.

Mi boca se abrió, pero estaba tan llena de temor que me llevó un par de segundo para pronunciar las palabras. –Él se ha saboteado a sí mismo. Totalmente.

–Oh, sí…

–Eso es… Gracias, Jacob. Eres el mejor. Me gustaría poder quedarme a charlar, pero tengo que correr a clase. Nos veremos en el almuerzo. ¿De acuerdo?

–Excelente –dije mientras agarraba la capeta de historia del casillero.

– Oye, ¿sabes?, la fiesta a la que dijiste que irías esta noche ¿Quién dijiste que la estaba haciendo?

–Demetri Vulturi. Tú lo conoces.

–Sí. –Jacob frunció el ceño –. Pensé que te gustaría saber que estaba peleando con su novia por algo con ese chico Edward. Sonaba muy enojado. Yo solo entendí un poco de eso, pero creo que oí tu nombre, también.

–Bueno, mantén un ojo en eso, supongo. –Mi cabeza burbujeaba con una lata de soda a la que han agitado. Por supuesto. La fiesta. Podría toparme con Rosalie y Emmett como un par de fichas de dominó, y todos sus amigos estarían ahí para presenciarlo. Y pensar que casi rechacé la invitación a la fiesta. Iba a ser una bomba de fiesta. Dejemos a Demetri decir todo lo que quiera. Nada menos que el Apocalipsis puede detenerme ahora.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? Jaja Bella esta decidida con su venganza no? Ya el próximo cap es la fiesta.. espero que les haya gustado!<p>

**Melanie Stryder: **Ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte (: jajaja.. ya la fiesta es el próximo capi, espero que te gustee! Un besitoo **dany-cullen-patt: **hola! Espero actualizar la próxima semana, intento actualizar una vez o mas a la semana jajaja.. un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **es bros-.-, jajaja.. si bueno me tarde full es actualizar pero no pasara mas (: jajaj.. un beso amiga **cullenliver: **hola! La historia original tiene 19 capitulos, pero hubo dos que corte y serán en total aquí 21, espero que te guste, un besote.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12.<p>

_Cuando Alice _empezó a ir a fiestas, las cosas todavía estaban bien entre nosotras. Ella me arrastraba a su cuarto, y yo me subía al borde de la cama, dándole el visto bueno a su peinado y vestido en el momento indicado. Después crecí lo suficiente para querer tomar prestada su ropa y maquillaje, y ella decidió que era demasiado molesta. Eso no hizo que no la espiara, por supuesto. Miré por el agujero de la cerradura o por el espacio en el borde de la puerta, o escuché sus quejas y suspiros con mi oído cerca de la pared, hasta que mamá me encontraba y espantaba. Incluso cuando estaba tan enojada que quería estrangularla con sus bragas, la curiosidad era más fuerte.

Gracias a eso, todo lo que sé acerca la preparación de una fiesta lo aprendí de Alice.

Bañarse hasta que el agua caliente se acabe. Envolver el cabello en una toalla y correr al cuarto.

Conseguir la loción más cremosa que puedas encontrar y frotarla por todo tu cuerpo.

Meterse dentro de un vestido. Decidir si luces gorda. Sacarse el vestido

Ponerse una falda y una blusa. Decidir que te luces como si estuvieras en primer grado. Sacarse la falda y la blusa.

Meterse en los pantalones de cuero que has estado escondiendo en el fondo del armario. Decidir que es muy probable que a mamá y papá les dé un ataque de solo verlos. Meter los pantalones devuelta al armario.

Ponerse otro vestido. Comprobar el escote (¿lo suficientemente bajo?) y el dobladillo (¿lo suficientemente alto?) decidir si todo el mundo va a pensar que luces como una vaca, pero estas demasiado cansada para tratar cualquier otra cosa.

Poner gel en el cabello. Secar hacia abajo para el volumen.

Aplicar base, polvo, sombra de ojos, rubor, rímel, lápiz labial, y todo lo que se puede sacar del cajón de maquillaje.

Rociar perfume en el pecho, cuello y cabello.

Esperar en la cama tan inmóvil como sea posible, para no alterar el delicado equilibrio de los cosméticos, hasta que tu acompañante llegue.

No me molesté en nada de eso excepto por el número 1, porque, en serio, es mucho menos probable que la gente te escuche si estas sucia. Me puse el mismo par de jean que usé para el colegio y agarré una camiseta al azar de mi armario. Dejé que mi cabello se secara solo. Alice habría tenido un ataque, pero ella convenientemente había flotado fuera en algún momento, dejando nada más que una brisa de manzanas confitadas.

Ella debe haber estado extrañando mucho a Renée, ya que fue al aeropuerto para ver llegar el avión.

Viéndome en el espejo, decidí que no hay manera de que el grupo de Edward pueda pensar que había hecho ningún esfuerzo para verme linda para ellos.

Edward no llegaría hasta dentro de otros veinte minutos. Bajé las escaleras y me tiré en el sofá junto a papá. Él estaba viendo La Isla de Gilligan.

− ¿De qué se trata? –Pregunté-

−El Capitán piensa que le están haciendo alguna brujería, −dice Charlie, riéndose entre dientes.

En la pantalla, Gilligan y el Capitán están discutiendo. Mis nervios crujían como fuegos artificiales. Traté de mirar pero les perdía la pista de lo que estaban discutiendo. Después de algunos minutos, me retorcí en el sofá y recosté la cabeza en el brazo del sofá. El techo requería menos concentración.

El sonido se cortó cuando Charlie silenció la televisión. − ¿Bella? –dijo. Me moví para poder ver su cara.

− ¿Sí?

−Esto, ah, esta noche, ¿Es una cita?

Me reí. Las posibilidades de mí teniendo una cita eran menos que una. No se me había ocurrido que podría parecer como una.

−Nah, −dije−. Voy a salir con un montón de gente. El chico recogiéndome es solo mi transporte.

−Está bien. –sonrió, y me pregunté si él está pensando acerca de Alice corriendo por ahí con su cita esa última noche. Tal vez ella saltó al agua solo para impresionar a Jasper. A Charlie le gustaba culpar a los chicos.

Apuesto que Alice lo hubiera hecho tuviera su novio cerca o no. A ella le gustaba ser un poco loco, tratando de resaltar. Papá nunca supo acerca de los pantalones de cuero en el fondo de su armario. Yo los saqué antes de que él revisase su cuarto. Están en el fondo de mi armario ahora.

– ¿Estarás en casa para la medianoche? – preguntó Charlie.

– Seguro, –dije–. Si no llego antes.

– Bien, bien.

– No te preocupes, papá. Voy a cuidarme.

Me senté y le di un abrazo rápido. Al final del pasillo, el timbre sonó.

– Ese debe ser tu transporte, – dijo Charlie–. Pásala bien. Y recuerda…

– ¿Qué?

Su sonrisa se tornó tímida. –Cuídate.

– Por supuesto, –apreté su brazo y salté fuera del sofá. Mientras llegaba a la puerta, tuve que forzar a mis pies ir más lento. Mi piel estaba tensa, y mi corazón saltaba como un pez en el muelle. Es solo una fiesta, me recordé. Solo un montón de chicos pasándola un rato. Nada que no pueda manejar. Seguro, no he estado en una desde hace más de cuatro años, y una fiesta de instituto está muy lejos de pijamadas preadolescentes–ahí habrá mucho alcohol y ningún padre–y se hará en la casa de alguien a quien odio profundamente, pero, realmente, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Respiré lento y profundo, exhalando el nerviosismo mientras caminé a lo largo del vestíbulo. Entonces alejé mi cabello de la cara y abrí la puerta.

– Hola, – La luz del pórtico estaba apagada, y las sombras suavizaron los ángulos de la cara de Edward. Su piel tiene más color de lo que recordaba. Tal vez la charla con su mamá ha ayudado, a pesar de todas sus preocupaciones. Bien. Traté de darle una pequeña sonrisa, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que salió torcida.

Él arrojó sus llaves de una mano a la otra.

– ¿Estas lista para irnos?

– Solo un segundo – metí mis pies en mis botas, las até, y lo seguí por la vereda.

Edward no estaba mejor vestido que yo: camisa polo y pantalones caqui. Si vio algo mal en mi ropa, él no lo dijo.

En el auto, me recosté y estiré mis piernas tanto como el estrecho espacio me lo permitió, viendo las casas pasar. Es real ahora. Estaba yendo a esta cosa. Mi corazón empezó a saltar otra vez. En solo unos minutos, podría estar cara a cara con Rosalie. Y Demetri, y Emmett, y otra docena de gente que preferiría patearme la cabeza a darme la hora.

Quizás esto fue un error. Era como ir por territorio enemigo sin un mapa. ¿Y si me comen viva? Habría suficiente de ellos que lo querrían hacer.

Tragué pesado. No. Ellos no se atreverían. No importa cuántos de ellos sea, no importa cuántos me odien, los tengo asustados. Yo tengo sus secretos. Ellos no pueden tocarme.

Edward se concentró en la carretera donde sus faros iluminaban en el anochecer.

–Le mencioné a Demetri que vendrías conmigo, –dijo después de un minuto. –Como es su fiesta…

Mi mente volvió a la conversación con Jacob esta mañana. Así que por eso es que Demetri ha estado tan enojado.

–Debió haber estado feliz.

–Estaba bastante enojado, dijo que estaba loco y esas cosas. –Edward se rió–. Pero le dije que en serio te pedí que vinieras y no me iba a echar para atrás, y lo dejó pasar. –Él sonó tan seguro acerca de eso que me encontré a mi misma diciendo–, No tenías que hacerlo, no echarte atrás quiero decir.

Él me miró. – ¿No querías venir?

–Bueno… –Esta podría ser fácilmente la mejor y la peor noche de mi vida, en una. Pero él me estaba mirando, estaba hablando como si fuera importante para él, y de repente mi corazón estaba tartamudeando por una razón completamente diferente.

Charlie me lo preguntó. Edward no podía pensar… él sabe que solo era mi forma de llegar a esta cosa, nada más que eso, ¿no?

– ¿Qué hay del resto? –dije rápidamente–. ¿Lo saben todos?

–Demetri sacó el tema en el almuerzo, así que mucha de la gente del instituto que estará ahí, saben que te estoy llevando, ¿eso importa?

–No, –dije. No lo hacía ¿o sí? Rosalie vendrá igual, Emmett vendrá igual. Ellos no quieren admitir que los pongo nerviosos.

Dios, era algo bueno que ellos no supieran cuan nerviosa estaba yo.

No pienses así. Mantente enfocada. Es solo una estúpida fiesta. Piensa en su cara cuando le refriegues la verdad en ella. Por eso estas aquí. Porque ella se lo merece.

Edward me miró por un momento más antes de desplazar su mirada de nuevo a la carretera. Fingí no darme cuenta. No podía pensar en él, o acerca de cualquier otra cosa que no sea seguir con esto, no hasta que haya terminado.

La casa de Demetri se vio desde la mitad de la cuadra, todas las persianas y ventanas brillantes. Era amplia, de tres pisos, con un enorme camino que ya estaba lleno de autos.

Edward movió el volvo en una U y aparcó al otro lado de la calle. Mientras yo salía a la acera, él se volvió para agarrar una bolsa con licor del asiento trasero. Corrientes de música salían de la casa. El sonido era tan débil que después de unos segundos, no podría decir si estaba escuchando algo más aparte de mi pulso golpeando en mi cabeza.

Le eché un vistazo a los autos: el Mercedes-Benz de Rosalie, el Mustang de Tanya, el jeep de Emmett, el Corolla de la mamá de Lauren, Mike no manejaba a la escuela, pero él estaba ahí, a pie o en algunos de los autos que no reconocí.

Cruzamos la calle, la bolsa de Edward tintineando. Yo esperé atrás mientras él tocaba el timbre.

−Salud –dijo sosteniendo en alto una botella de cerveza. Un poco de pelo del pecho mostró que había dejado su camisa desabotonada. Su mirada cayó en la bolsa de Edward-

−Excelente, trajiste del bueno, vamos a ver que tenemos aquí.

Él se dirigió a la sala antes de que nosotros lleguemos al umbral de la puerta, y después de que Edward la cerrara detrás de nosotros, él lo siguió. Acordes de guitarras se colaron de los altavoces del salón, mezclándose con las voces de una película desde el segundo piso. Edward no se había molestado en quitarse sus zapatos, así que me dejé mis botas puestas y bordeé cerca de la pared de la sala.

Tanya y otras tres chicas se habían colocado en el sofá de cuero. Hablando audiblemente entre ellas sobre la música. Tanya chilló de risa. Mike estaba en un rincón, observando el sistema de sonido mientras sorbía de su bebida. Un par de chicos de último curso estaban en cuclillas en el piso con la consola de videojuegos de Demetri, los ojos pegados a la TV. Ellos recalcaban cada golpe a sus controles con gritos sin palabras.

La mirada de Tanya vaciló en mi dirección brevemente y luego volvió a reírse con las otras chicas como si no me hubiera visto. Edward estaba en la cocina, supuse, preparando algunos tragos. Solo un patético imbécil lo seguiría como si estuviera atado a sus talones. Él me hizo el favor de traerme aquí, ahora yo estaba por mi cuenta.

Pasando el sistema de sonido, pude ver un rincón del comedor donde latas de refresco y bolsas de chips estaban dispersos en una mesa. Crucé el cuarto, mis botas resonando en el piso de madera, agarré una cerveza. Abriéndola, me acomodé contra la mesa.

Un grupo de chicos tenían instalado un juego de hockey en un extremo de la mesa de comedor.

−Oye mira esto – dijo uno de ellos, lanzando una tapa de cerveza en la pista. Se sacudió de un lado a otro varias veces antes de volar fuera de la mesa y aterrizar en el suelo. Demetri asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. Se echó a reír con los chicos y dijo algo que no pude oír. Entonces me vio.

Su boca se cerró, y me estudió por un momento, sus ojos tan reducidos como la línea de tenues pelos en su barbilla, donde estaba tratando que le crezca barba. Golpeó a uno de los chicos en el hombro, le gritó algo a otro, y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

Mientras estiraba mi cuello para ver a Tanya en el otro cuarto, Demetri, Edward y el Sr. Pelo En El Pecho pasaban por el vestíbulo y avanzaban a las escaleras. Edward miró alrededor y encontró mi mirada, dándome una rápida sonrisa. Demetri lo codeó para que siguiera avanzando, con el ceño fruncido. Tanya le agitó los dedos. Cuando él estuvo fuera de su vista, ella se acercó a mirar una revista que sus amigas habían abierto.

Excepto por esa extraña mirada de Demetri, era como si no estuviera aquí. Tal vez esto es lo que se siente estar muerto, invisible.

Mientras arrastraba los pies por el suelo, una sensación nerviosa avanzó lentamente a través de mis hombros, haciéndome retorcer. Traté de beber mi cerveza como si estuviera realmente contenta en donde estaba. Mi mano tembló. Bajé la lata.

Luego Lauren apareció. Cuando me vio, ella sonrió y se apresuró hacia mí como si fuéramos mejores amigas.

− ¡Bella Swan! –dijo, sus cejas arqueadas, su sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes−. Oí que vendrías, pero no lo creí hasta ahora. ¿Disfrutando nuestra escena?

La vieja Lauren. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que ella supiera cómo es que alguien en sus asuntos.

−Está bien. –dije.

−Siempre pensé,"Bella sería una gran chica para conocer". Apuesto que tienes todo tipo de grandes historias. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en escribirlas?

Gran sorpresa… ella me quería como material para el periódico. Es gracioso como estaba tan ansiosa por hablar conmigo ahora, cuando nunca me había dicho una palabra en los casi tres años que habíamos ido juntas a la escuelas.

Podría haberme sentido halagada si no supiera que ella solo estaba hablándome para poder cualquier información que quería de mí.

Me encogí de hombros. –No estoy segura de que los profesores puedan apreciar el tipo de artículos que escribiría.

−Oh, encontraré la manera de pasar por encima de ellos. Tal vez si se tocaran temas más generales en lugar de personas en específico, pero aún así, hay mucho a lo que sacarle provecho. –Lauren movió la mano dramáticamente−. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Seríamos el periódico estudiantil más popular de la historia, con la clase de exposiciones en la que te especializas. No hay nada como la verdad brutal para sacudir las cosas.

Ahora que se relajó, su sonrisa en más amistosa que predadora. Quizás lo decía en serio, después de todo. La miré − ¿De verdad quieres que escriba para el periódico?

−Por supuesto, −dijo ella −. Diablos, te habría hablado antes, pero… tú no eres exactamente accesible, ¿sabes? Pero estas aquí, así que pensé, que mejor oportunidad voy a tener.

Estaba sin palabras. Esto honestamente no encaja con la clase de chica que esperaba dado a lo que sabía.

Ella pareció tomar mi silencio como indecisión. –Bueno, piénsalo ¿Está bien? Si quieres hablar estoy segura que sabes dónde encontrarme en la escuela.

Agarrando un puñado de papitas con salsa de tomate, ella se alejó para mirar a Mike. Yo solté un suspiro y tomé mi cerveza.

Bueno, eso no salió exactamente de la manera que lo esperaba. ¿Alguien deslizó una píldora de amabilidad en su bebida?

Los chicos de la mesa del hockey estaban lanzándome extrañas miradas. Supongo que no era muy genial pasar toda la noche estancada cerca de los aperitivos. Hora de moverme, entonces.

Mientras dejaba la mesa, Rosalie llegó zigzagueando a la sala de estar. Ella se dejó caer en un pequeño espacio que se abrió en el sofá junto a Tanya. Ella se había vestido para la fiesta, por supuesto: un vestido con vuelo con una cintura, en el mismo color de sus ojos, y un color de flores en imitación de oro. Su pelo inflado con mousse, sus pies descalzos. Alice la hubiera aprobado.

Mi estomago se revolvió, y yo aparté la mirada. No estaba lista para ella todavía. Mis dedos se tensaron alrededor de la lata, y me apresuré a la cocina, pasando a los chicos jugando en la mesa de hockey.

Un par de estudiantes de tercer año estaban sacando pizzas de sus cajas en el mostrador, y otro par estaba buscando entre las botellas del refrigerador. La habitación gris perlado olía a grasa y queso frito. Mi bota pisó un charco de refresco. Me acerqué al fregadero y miré en él, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Claro que ella está aquí, me dije. Tú sabías que ella estaría aquí. Ese era el punto. Resiste.

* * *

><p>me tarde horrible lo see :( perdonn, este es un capi de transicion mas que todo.. el proximo sera tooda la bomba.. no se imaginan jajajaja.. gracias a todos los alertas y favs! :)<p>

**Nessie Cullen Jazz:** muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, un beso. **Kath: **Te dejo un adelanto jaja, el próximo cap será el completo drama.. no solo con Rosalie, sino con también otra persona.. gracias y un besote! **LizzyCullen01: **muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste, la mega bomba viene en el próximo capi, actualizare lo mas pronto posible! un besote! **Melanie Stryder: **uuff lo mejor de todo el libro (jaja bueno parte) es la reacción de Rosalie cuando se entera.. ya vas a ver que hara.. un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **Gracias Ana! Ya vas a ver que pasara con lo que descubrió Jacob. Un besote amiga!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas que siempre me animan con sus reviews! **Melanie Stryder **y **Kath**. Muchisimas gracias!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13.<p>

_Demetri ladeó la cabeza_ hacia a el aparato a mi derecha, lanzándome una mirada. Los de tercer año se escabulleron fuera de la nevera, y él se inclinó en ella, agarrando una botella, sus ojos nunca dejaron de verme. Con el cabello oscuro y su cara, estoy segura que se vería como todo un amor si no fuera por la pseudobarba y las dagas en sus ojos.

Él probablemente quería intimidarme, pero me sentía segura. Puedo manejar la hostilidad.

− ¿Quieres un trago? –preguntó, como si me estuviera ofreciendo un sándwich de nudillos.

−Tengo uno, −dije, levantando mi lata−. Gracias de todos modos.

Él cerró el refrigerador y apoyó la botella, cerrada. Su mando se apretó contra el mostrador. –Mira, −dijo−. No sé qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo aquí…

−Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Edward, −le sugerí−. Fue su idea.

−Sí, seguro, y monos saldrán volando de mi trasero.

−Sería interesante ver eso.

Me miró fijamente. –El punto es, esto no es la escuela. Esta es mi casa. Apuesto a que tienes todos tus pequeños secretos listos para arrojarlos en la cara de todos. Bueno, aquí a nadie le interesa. Si llegas a mirar raro a alguien te sacaré tan rápido que creerás que nunca te dejaste tu casa.

No podía culpar a Demetri por estar de mal humor. Antes, cuando yo recién empezaba el instituto, él y un par de amigos habían estado haciendo dinero vendiendo copias de los exámenes de invierno para los estudiantes de primer año. Lo peor era que, Jacob los oyó riéndose de haberse aprovechado de los chicos nuevos. Las copias no eran reales.

Ellos habían inventado las preguntas. Los chicos estaban pagando por el privilegio del fracaso.

En aquel entonces, yo aun no había aprendido que era mejor para mí y más humillante para ellos si dejaba el negocio entre estudiantes. Los profesores se involucraron, los padres fueron llamados, y algunas personas terminaron temporalmente suspendidas.

Sí, fui una estúpida. Pero Demetri era más estúpido si pensó que podía quemarse solo una vez.

− ¿Sacarme? –Golpeé una papita solitaria−. ¿Así que sería como sacaste a Emmett de la lista de atletas de este año? Qué curioso, porque él parece seguir pensando que eres su mejor amigo.

La cara de Demetri se contrajo y su mandíbula se endureció. Sostuvo mi mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

−Hey, −dije−. Sigo aquí.

−Tú no se lo dirás.

−Trata de sacarme por esa puerta y veremos si lo hago. Tiene que pasar en algún momento.

Él bajó la mirada, abrió la tapa de la botella, y tomó un largo trago. Después de unos sorbos más, la golpeó contra el mostrador.

− ¿Sabes lo que es patético?

−Tengo la sensación de que me lo dirás –dije, preparándome.

−Lo que es patético, −dijo−. Es que una perdedora como tú trate de chantajear a un chico para que sea su novio.

Lo miré- − ¿De qué estás hablando?

−Oh, vamos. Tiene que ser eso. Encontraste algo sucio de Edward, y estas trabajando con esto tanto como puedas. O tal vez arrojaste un pequeño embrujo en él. Lo que sea, es patético.

Claramente, no solo es un idiota, sino que también está completamente demente.

−Para que querría a Edward −dije−. Yo ni siquiera… Él me buscó.

−Claro, claro, y él no se atrevería a negar eso. –Me apuntó con la boca de la botella, burlonamente−. Te crees tan superior y poderosa, pero eres la peor de todos nosotros.

−Espera. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Edward. Probablemente nunca vuelva a hablar con él después de esta noche.

−Bien, más te vale. Si no lo dejas en paz. Entonces…

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. − ¿Qué pasa si él no me deja en paz?

−Eso no va a pasar. No hay manera. –Demetri sacudió su cabeza−. Y si no te alejas, entonces alguien va a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa y se marchó hacia la puerta de atrás. En la sala la música se agotó cuando la lista de temas terminó. Las voces cayeron y se detuvieron en un repentino silencio.

Mi boca estaba seca como una toalla de papel. Me tomñe lo que quedaba de mi cerveza de raíz, pero solo hizo que mi garganta se sintiera pegajosa.

He sido una idiota. Desde luego, ellos iban a suponer que estaba manipulando a Edward. Olvidé que todo lo que había hecho era tirar la verdad de la gente para que se hicieran cargo… que nunca había obligado a nadie a hacer nada, excepto tal vez que afronten los hechos. Simplemente no había suficiente espacio en sus minúsculos cerebros para la idea de que Edward pueda querer algo conmigo. Y hasta Charlie me había preguntado si se trataba de una cita. Maravilloso. Me parecía a todos los otros en la escuela, luchando por conseguir poner mis garras sobre el señor VIP. Ellos pensaban que yo había hecho que me trajera a la fiesta − ¿Qué otra cosa pensaran que hemos estado haciendo? Me encogí.

Cuadrando mis hombros, tiré mi lata en el fregadero. Podían pensar lo que quisieran. No era como si los pudiera hacerlos cambiar de opinión sin entrar en una larga explicación de los muertos y todo eso, que no hubieran creído de todos modos. Pero podía hacer que Demetri se arrepintiera de haberme amenazado. He estado aguantando este secreto para el momento adecuado, cuando Emmett estuviera más propenso a escuchar, pero si Demetri quería presionarme para que lo hiciera ahora, que presione.

Entré al vestíbulo. ¿Dónde estaba Emmett? Tenía que estar por aquí en alguna parte. Un coche lleno de chicas acababa de llegar, saltando a través de la puerta, agitando su cabello como un montón de caballos de exhibición, y yo retrocedí a la sala para dejarlas pasar, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia las escaleras buscando la voz de Emmett, una mano tocó mi hombro.

− ¿Qué? –dije, girándome. La primera cosa que vi fue un mechón rubio. Mi corazón se desplomó.

−Necesito hablar contigo, −dijo Rosalie. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero podía escuchar el nerviosismo en ella. Me volví para hacerle frente, mi pulso disminuyendo.

Bien. Si ella quería un pedazo de mí ahora mismo, que venga y trate de tomarlo.

−Entonces habla, −dije.

Rodó los ojos y apuntó hacia una puerta cerca de las escaleras. –No aquí, ven…

−No iré a ningún lado. –dije. Como si fuera a dejar que me arrastrara a algún lugar.

Si ella quería ser desagradable conmigo, podría hacerlo en donde todos sus amigos pudieran ver.

−Si quieres hablar, habla ahora.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Todos los demás estaban demasiado involucrados en sus propias conversaciones para prestarnos atención a nosotras. Cruzando los brazos sobre la blusa acanalada de su vestido, ella se movió más cerca de la pared. Yo la seguí.

−Muy bien, −dijo−. Pero no quiero escuchar todos tus estúpidos comentarios que no significan nada. Vayamos directamente a lo importante. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Me contuve antes de soltarle todo. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que escupiera todo lo que sé? Aquí, rodeada de gente para la que ella se viste para impresionar, ¿Desde cuándo ella siquiera cree que tengo algo real para decir? Ella debe haber visto la confusión en mi rostro. –Obviamente estas aquí por alguna razón, −dijo−. Después de que Emmett escuchó que vendrías, de repente pensó que quizás había cosas más interesantes para hacer. Así que quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Así era Rosalie, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, determinada a hacerlo a su manera, no a la mía. No iba a hacérselo tan fácil. Bajé la cabeza, examinando mis uñas. − ¿Qué parte quieres saber? ¿Qué pasó el lunes o lo que pasó hoy? –Rosalie titubeó.

En el mismo momento, Emmett entró a la sala de estar, gesticulando hacia Mike. Él nos vio y se congeló. El color huyó de su cara. Luego se dirigió a través de la sala hacia nosotras.

−Rosie, ya hablamos de esto. Ella solo…

−Cállate, Emmett –Rosalie soltó−. Le estoy preguntando a Bella.

Emmett se detuvo, afligido. Disparos sonaron de la televisión de arriba. Se oían las botellas de cerveza tintineando en el comedor, las bolas de chips siendo arrugadas, el jadeo de la nevera al ser abierta y el ruido sordo al cerrarla. Pero las chicas del sofá, los chicos con los controladores del videojuego, los recién llegado empujando a través del vestíbulo, todos ellos bajaron la voz, mirando.

Yo miré a Rosalie. Ella quería hacer esto en silencio y secretamente, pero eso no era posible ahora. Esperé a que ella dijera alguna excusa y se fuera, pero ella apretó la mandíbula y se encogió de hombros.

Este era mi momento. Debería estar temblando de alegría, pero lo único que sentí fue un escalofrío que se agitó justo en mi estómago. Tal vez fue debido a la jodida situación con Edward, tal vez era la amabilidad que Lauren me había brindado, yo no lo sabía. Pero de repente hacerlo así, delante de todos, no parecía justicia. Solo parecía horrible.

Me aparté de ella, de ellos, y me dirigí a la puerta que Rosalie había mencionado antes. Era una pequeña cueva –escritorio de computadora, estanterías, silencio.

Rosalie entró detrás de mí, con el ceño fruncido−. mira−dijo ella, cerrando la puerta−. Estoy harta de las sugerencias e insinuaciones. Solo escúpelo. Todo.

Recuerda séptimo grado, me dije. Recuerda la primera vez que ella se alejó.

Inspiré, y mi boca formó duramente una sonrisa. –Bueno, −dije−. Me estoy perdiendo algunos detalles importantes, como por qué piensas que tu novio es tan perfecto cuando se la pasa la mayoría de su tiempo siendo un imbécil, pero básicamente… el lunes a la mañana estaba manoseando a Victoria en el cobertizo del equipo después de la práctica en la pista. Y esta mañana, él la invitó a su auto, y ella le, umm, proporcionó un poco de acción debajo del cinturón.

Había manchas de color rosa en las mejillas de Rosalie. –Si estas inventando esto… −dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

La miré fijamente a los ojos. –Yo no haría eso −dije−. Así no es como trabajo, a diferencia de otras personas. Y si estás preocupada por eso, siempre puedes comprobar debajo del asiento del pasajero. Victoria olvidó su lápiz labial allí.

Como las palabras salían de mi boca, la puerta se abría de golpe. Emmett nos vio a nosotras. Si la palidez de su rostro era algo para tener en cuenta, el había oído lo suficiente para saber que estaba jodido.

−Yo, uh, supongo que siguen ocupadas –dijo él, empezando a alejarse.

−Emmett, −dijo Rosalie−. Quédate aquí o te dejaré sin siquiera mirar.

−Solo… solamente no quería interrumpir. –murmuró, quedándose quieto.

Rosalie apuntó su larga y cuidada uña hacia mí.

−Te encanta esto, ¿no es así, Bella? Tú puedes golpear a todo el mundo y regocijarte con eso, y wow, que eso debe ser muy divertido.

−No, yo… −Lo odio, casi digo. Odio que no puedas hacerte cargo de lo que hiciste. Odio que si no hago algo al respecto, nadie lo hará. En este momento, hasta odio el dolor en su rostro, odio que Emmett piense que es mejor engañarla en vez de terminar con ella, odio tener que ser la que se lo cuente. Todo era una repugnante sacudida en mi estómago y un hueco dolor en mi pecho.

−Estás tan llena de mierda… ¿Esperas que nadie lo note? −dije−. Una persona te enfrenta, y…

Rosalie sacudió su cabello. –Por favor, vamos. Tú solo estás enojada conmigo. No me gustas mucho, tampoco, así que está bien. Pero no trates de pretender que esta no es tu estúpida "venganza" por cosas que pasaron hace un millón de años. Ahora estamos en el instituto. Madura y supéralo.

Ella salió de la cueva y señaló hacia la puerta principal. –Vamos, Emmett. Victoria debe querer su lápiz labial devuelta.

Emmett anduvo arrastrando los pies luciendo feroz, pero tan pronto como Rosalie llegó a la puerta, él huyó detrás de ella. Sus voces, se filtraron, apagadas, desde el exterior.

−Bebé, Rosie, no fue la gran cosa, −y Rosalie rompió en risas. Mike había puesto de nuevo la música en la sala de estar, y el murmullo de chismes corría sobre la música.

Yo salí al pasillo y me apoyé en la pared, sintiéndola solida y suave contra mi lado. Estaba hecho.

La había matado. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba la alegría? ¿Dónde estaba la liberación?

Mi boca ardía como si acabara de vomitar. Inhalé el olor de aros de cebolla y casi me atraganto.

Edward emergió del grupo de chicos en la base de la escalera. Miré hacia él sin levantar la cabeza.

Si Edward sabía lo que había pasado, o le importaba, no lo demostró. Miró hacia la puerta e hizo la sonrisa de dolor que siempre odié. Por primera vez, pareció encajar.

−Aquí estas, −dijo, y ladeó la cabeza−. ¿Hora de irnos?

Yo solo hice pedazos a tres de sus mejores amigos. En un mundo que tuviera sentido, él estaría diciéndome que me marche. Pero yo no estaba para discutir.

−Sí −dije−. Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa! Que tal les pareció la bomba? No solo una, sino también la de Demetri.. fue un capitulo corto pero intenso no? Espero que les haya gustado! (: gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, los favs y por supuestos los reviews!<p>

**Melanie Stryder: **Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el cap… ya solto la mega bomba no? Un besote! **Kath: **y aquí esta el bumm! Que tal? El problema fue que Bella se sintió mal por su venganza, muchas gracias! Un beso! **lizzy cullen: **jajaja en verdad nadie sabe que hacer, no fue la venganza esperada, un abrazo (: **AnaisDifi: **Holaaa! Como te va por alla? Estas perdida jaja.. yo se que los caps están cortos, pero este en especial tenia que ser asi. Te quiero! **viivii alice: **jajjaa aquí esta! Bella no se guardo nada por dentro.. que tal? Un besote!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, esta es una adaptación y los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14.<p>

_Cayó la noche _en la ciudad mientras estábamos dentro. La calle se volvía más oscura a medida que nos alejábamos de la luz de la casa. El Jeep de Emmett se había ido, dejando un rectángulo vacío en la calle de adoquines. Rosalie debe haber decidido que ya había hecho un espectáculo lo suficientemente grande. El volvo de Edward estaba bajo un poste de luz, que resplandecía con su plateado brillante. Dejé que Edward me abriera la puerta.

El aire frío me siguió, y el asiento me dio la bienvenida. ¿Cuántas veces me había sentado aquí esta semana? Estoy demasiado cansada para contar. En este momento es bueno sentir algo conocido. Recosté mi cabeza de lado contra el respaldo del asiento, miré hacia afuera por la ventana. Más allá del círculo de poste de luz, el mundo era de un negro solido. Como si solo fuéramos Edward, yo y el auto.

Edward comenzó a encenderlo. El motor ronroneó y permaneció en un zumbido constante. Posó su mano en la palanca de cambios, aun estacionado.

— ¿Alguien dijo que Rosalie y tú eran amigas? — preguntó. En la oscuridad del auto, sus ojos eran negros—. Ella nunca lo mencionó.

—Es algo que no le gusta que la gente sepa.

—Lo tomo como que terminó mal.

Me encogí de hombros. En la casa, ellos podrían vernos por las ventanas de la sala.

— ¿Podemos solo irnos?

—De acuerdo, no hay problema.

Se escuchó ofendido. ¿Cómo es que no le importa lo que ellos dirían? Le debería haber molestado más que a mí. Quizás no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo ahora.

Mientras se puso sobre la vía, me moví más abajo en el asiento y apoyé mis rodillas contra el salpicadero. Desde afuera, parecería que no hubiese nadie. Quizás si cierro mis ojos, no estaría.

— ¿No me lo dirás? —dijo Edward abruptamente—. Tendré que preguntárselo a Rosalie.

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo miré. Su expresión estaba en blanco.

—Como quieras —Le dije.

—Bien, creeré lo que me diga, entonces.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Segundo grado? —Si crees que es una buena manera de hacerme hablar —dije suavemente—. Debes pensar que soy una idiota.

—No pienso que seas idiota— Edward exhaló fuertemente—. ¿No te das cuenta que eres una persona con la que cuesta hablar? Estoy tratando de buscar de una manera que funcione. ¿Está bien?

—Bueno, hostigándome no es la manera.

— ¿Qué pasa si digo que quiero entender, tú sabes, por qué esto es tan importante para ti?

— ¿Por qué es una historia fascinante? —resoplé.

— De acuerdo, entonces velo de esta manera. Si alguien con quien salgo, como Rosalie, ha hecho algo tan malo, que querrías vengarte de ella… bueno, me gustaría saberlo. O sea, ¿Debería cuidar mi espalda? —Torció los labios—. Podría ser una asesina, o una eterna mentirosa o una cleptómana. ¿Cómo se supone que sabré, si no vas a decírmelo?

—Eso, —dije—. Al menos esa es una razón que tiene sentido. De acuerdo.

Pensé en contar los hechos rápidamente, mostrar la situación desde el hueso duro y frío, apartando la grasa y el cartílago. Pero cuando abrí la boca, las emociones se atascaron en mi garganta, y no pude hablar. Era demasiado comprimir en un bocado fácil de digerir. Tuve que ir un paso más atrás.

—Comenzamos a ser amigas cuando estábamos en tercer grado —dije mirando hacia el espacio oscuro más allá del parabrisas—. Eso fue cuando su papá fue transferido desde Chicago hasta aquí. Nos llevamos bien, sabes, como los niños lo hacen. Mi madre solía decir que no podría habernos separado con una palanca. Éramos las mejores amigas, si podías creerlo. Hasta la secundaria. Ahí estaba Tanya y esta otra chica, Sloane, que terminó yendo a Mountview en vez de Forks y nos llamábamos mejores amigas con ellas también.

"Así fue ese año de secundaria. Juntas. En un grupo pueden llevarse bien entre ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, dependiendo de los ánimos y las peleas, pero te garantizaba un grupo de tres, cuatro o cinco amigos, con quien andar en los pasillos de la escuela, compartir almuerzos, ir al centro comercial después del colegio"

"Siempre seguí pensando que Rosalie era mi verdadera mejor amiga, estuvimos cuatro años más juntas, la historia de los brazaletes de amistad, pijamadas y secretos compartidos. Tanya se la pasaba agitando su falda a los chicos, y Sloane no tenía nada en la cabeza hasta que tú le ponías la idea ahí. Rosalie era la que movía las cosas, quien decidía donde íbamos a pasar el rato y a qué tiendas entraríamos. Sí, ella era mandona a veces. Le molestaba que el Sr. Hesse me diera más solos en el coro, así que me cambié a la banda. No fue gran cosa. Éramos mejores amigas, esas cosas se hacen. Siempre era divertido estar con ella. Tenía un sexto sentido para saber dónde estaba la acción, y si nada sucedía, ella hacía que pasara. Nunca pensé que algún día sentiría la necesidad de comenzar algo en mi contra"

—Entonces, ¿Qué? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Pelearon?

—No, no fue así. Eso es… difícil de explicar. Una pelea hubiese sido mejor. Si me lo hubiese tirado a la cara, acusarme, insultarme, yo podría haber argumentado, podría haber explicado. Pero me hizo quedar como una idiota. Libró su guerra contra mí en voz baja y pasando notas, frases desagradables en la pizarra, tiros a través del salón. Lo hizo con un ejército. Pasada una semana, parecía que todas las chicas de la escuela se reían, ya que "accidentalmente" pisaban los dedos de mis pies, o me golpeaban desde atrás. No tomó mucho tiempo para que los chicos comenzaran también, garabateando obscenidades en mi asiento y dando vuelta alrededor de los libros que ellos tumbaban de mis brazos. Todos los demás lo estaban haciendo ¿Por qué no unirse? Comencé a caminar pegada a las paredes y sentarme en las esquinas de los salones. Y si iba hacia Rosalie, todo lo que obtenía era su espalda. No había nada contra lo que pelear.

—Suena tonto —dije—. Estábamos en el mismo grupo de debate… fue una gran cosa en el colegio y había un chico en el equipo que a Rosalie le gustaba. El maestro a cargo me eligió para las finales del estado, con este chico. No lo supe hasta que se anunció. Pero Rosalie debe haber creído que se lo oculté, tal vez convenciendo al profesor de elegirme en lugar de ella… no lo sé. Todo el mundo estaba haciéndolo una gran cosa, felicitándome, y entonces el chico me preguntó si quería salir por unas hamburguesas para celebrar y ella estaba ahí…

—Le molestaba que estuvieras obteniendo toda la atención.

Mi espalda estaba rígida. Me retorcí en el asiento. —No sé exactamente qué estaba pasando en su cabeza. Ella me dejó de hablar. Le dije al profesor que no podría hacerlo, rechacé al chico, pero era demasiado tarde, ella había tomado su decisión. Y nunca hace las cosas a medias…

Edward giró el volante, mano sobre mano, y se detuvo con una suavidad que me sorprendió, me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta que estábamos en mi calle. Charlie había dejado la luz del pórtico encendida. Las ventanas estaban oscuras. Me pregunté si estaría acostado medio despierto, esperando el click de la puerta para poder dormir completamente. La manera que había utilizado para esperar a Alice.

— ¿Y todos estaban con ella? —Dijo Edward. Se acomodó de lado en su asiento, levantando una de sus piernas para que el tobillo cruzara la rodilla opuesta. Buscando una posición cómoda, como si pensara que íbamos a estar aquí por un rato. Mi cuero cabelludo se erizó. De todas maneras ¿Por qué él estaba tan interesado? ¿Quería que él supiera todo esto?

—Gente como Rosalie —dije rápidamente—. Ella hablaba con todos, sonreía con muchos dientes. Tú sabes —dudé—. No ayudó que un mes más tarde estuviese viendo gente muerta en los pasillos y enloqueciendo por mi hermana. Nadie necesitó convencerse que había algo malo conmigo después de eso. En todo caso, siempre hay alguien que se molesta, ¿No? Cuando alguien elige, y no es a ti… ¿Quién se va a parar y ser el próximo objetivo? No es como su todo el mundo me hubiese acosado, pero quien no lo hacía, se mantenía fuera de esto, se alejaron.

Edward asintió, —Las chicas son extrañas en ese sentido. Con los chicos, tú solo golpeas hasta que alguien cae. Al día siguiente todo está bien.

—Depende. He visto chicos tirar basura tanto como las chicas. Todos lo hacen —Miré mis manos, mis dedos retorciendo en mi regazo—. Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado. Tus amigos hacen lo mismo.

Edward bajó la mirada. Hizo una mueca a la palanca de cambios, rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, bueno —dijo—. Lo he notado más desde que mi madre murió. Ellos son idiotas casi siempre. Lo sé. Tú sabes, apenas venían a casa después que se enfermó. Es como si nunca pudiese hablar de ella. Ponían esa expresión y puedo decir que no querían tratar, no querían oír sobre eso. Ni siquiera les importó… —Tragó con fuerza—. Solo no sé qué hacer. Tal vez es bueno que haya alguien como tú que los pone en su lugar de vez en cuando.

—De todas maneras, no creo que estén de acuerdo contigo.

—Bueno, ignóralos, entonces —se detuvo—. Es raro, supongo que asumí que solo eran buenos amigos, salimos, hablábamos sobre cosas que supongo no me importaban realmente, estaban ahí cuando todo era fácil. Pero ahora es obvio que falta algo…

Como si sus amigos fueran grandes personas. Sólo decidió no ver hasta que le dieron la espalda.

—Oye —dije—. Tú eres el que sigue saliendo con ellos. Y ya que estamos en esto. Demetri me arrastró afuera. Quizás tú podrías decirle la próxima vez que hables con él que yo no estoy tratando de robar tu alma o algo así.

—Seh —dijo Edward—. Él estaba quejándose de mi caso en la fiesta. Le diré algo. Quiero decir, demonios, ¿Por qué no debería hablarte? Eres la única que actualmente dice lo que está pensando, creo que tu presencia los pone demasiado incómodos. Nadie más me ha preguntado sobre ella, o qué pasó ni como estoy y hay algunos que simulan simpatía. Ahora cambiemos de tema —sonrió—. Aprecio esto, lo sabes.

El auto, de repente, se sintió muy pequeño —Yo, uh, de nada, supongo —murmuré—. Bueno, estamos aquí.

—Espera — Metió su mano en el asiento trasero, donde su mochila se había caído al suelo y buscó en unos de los bolsillos—. Vas a pensar que esto es realmente tonto, —dijo—. Lo sé. Pero el comité renunció a vender el resto, por lo que lo regaló en el consejo estudiantil y, me refiero, todo el mundo ya tiene uno, y bueno, aquí…

Me dio un rectángulo de cartulina impreso. Lo miré y casi me mordí la lengua.

El papel era de textura ligera, con letras cursivas negras sobre un fondo crema _La Sexagésima Cuarto Baile de Graduación. _Justo como la de Alice, excepto que la de ella había sido la Sexagésima. Supongo que imprimen los boletos del baile en el mismo sitio todos los años.

Edward estaba flotando en algún lugar en los bordes de mi visión. No me atrevía a levantar los ojos.

—Tú quieres que vaya al baile —dije, tratando de que pareciera una risa. Pero sonó más como si me estuviese ahogando con algo.

—Yo sólo tenía boletos extra, o sea, ¿Por qué no? Está bien. No tienes que ir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ir yo. Pero, si voz… no sería tan malo que haya alguien allí que no sea un imbécil, ¿cierto?

Quería saber, quería preguntarle, ¿Quién es un imbécil y quién no? Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mí. No me sentía bien, él no debería darme cosas como estas, decir cosas como esas. No debería aceptarlo. No tenía derecho. ¿Qué había hecho para que pensara que podía hacer por mi algo como esto? Quizás sus viejos amigos no eran tan geniales, pero yo no era su amiga tampoco. No siquiera sabía cómo serlo. No sabía cómo ser amiga de gente que no tenía décadas muerta.

—Bueno, gracias —dije—. Por… esto, y por el paseo. Debería entrar.

— ¿Estás bien? —me miró, con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Estoy bien —mi mano se deslizó a la manilla de la puerta. La giré y la empujé. La puerta se abrió y tirité por el rocío en el aire. Estaba cansada cuando me fui de lo de Demetri. Ahora estaba exhausta.

—Buen viaje, —dije, y cerré la puerta. Uno de los escalones crujió cuando subía hasta el pórtico, toqué las llaves en mi bolsillo. El auto todavía seguía silencioso. Puse la llave en la cerradura y entré a la sala, empujé la puerta que se cerró tras de mí. Me latía el corazón, me recosté contra ella. Después de un momento, oí el chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto y el sonido del motor alejándose.

Arriba, me di cuenta que todavía tenía el boleto del baile en mi mano. Lo lancé en un cajón del escritorio y lo empujé fuera de mi vida. Quitándome la ropa en la oscuridad, busqué mi pijama en la cama. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, el vacío dejado por la ausencia de Alice. Mi cerebro se comenzó a llenar de su propio ruido: las amenazas de Demetri, la risa de Rosalie, las últimas palabras de Edward. ¿Estás bien? Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. Me acurruqué en la cama y abracé mi almohada. Cuando me dormí, se había ido, todo eso.

El aire se estremeció. Un resplandor cayó sobre mi cara. — ¿Bella? —La voz de Alice llamándome.

— ¿Qué? —murmuré en la almohada, esperando que hubiese confundido con un ronquido y me deje en paz, por esta vez.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó, arrimándome a mí. El resplandor en mis párpados brillaba—. Empecé a sentir a náuseas en el aeropuerto, así que vine a casa, y no estabas aquí, entonces papá estaba en la cama, todo estaba oscuro… te busqué. Estaba preocupada.

Me acosté de espalda y abrí los ojos. Alice brillaba al pie de la cama, sus fantasmales rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho y su mejilla descansando allí, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Ella me veía, sin pestañear.

—Salí —dije. Mis palabras parecían haberse secado—. A algo.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosa?

—Salí con un grupo de presumidos, ese tipo de cosa. No te preocupes. Estoy bien —Tan bien como una persona puede estar después de contarle toda la historia de su vida a un hombre que hasta hace una semana, nunca le había dado la hora. O tener un ataque de pánico por un boleto de un baile de graduación. Sí, estaba bien.

Alice agachó la cabeza detrás de sus rodillas. —Lo sé —dijo su voz su petulante y avergonzada al mismo tiempo—. Es sólo que siempre estás aquí. ¿Cómo se supone que supiese que estaba pasando? Podrías haber estado en cualquier sitio. De todos modos, no hay mucho que hacer cuando te vas.

Bostecé. —Te habría avisado, si hubieses estado aquí después de la escuela.

—Estaba esperando a mamá. El calendario decía que su avión llegaba a las 5, pero nunca la vi —suspiró—. Los aeropuertos son confusos.

—Es sólo un retraso —le dije—. Siempre se atrasan. Ya llegará.

_Ella no vendrá._

—Ha estado lejos mucho tiempo, esta vez. Al menos, eso parece… —Alice dejó de hablar, confundida por sus recuerdos revueltos.

—Lo sé —dije—. Papá dijo que estará aquí todo el fin de semana.

—Oh, qué bien —Alice sonrió—. Es bueno verla, aunque… —su sonrisa vaciló.

—Lo sé —dije de nuevo. No había nada que pudiese hacer. Mi mente empezó a alejarse. Alice se recostó en la cama, su brillo se atenuó. Se inclinó sobre mí hasta que mis ojos se cerraron, entonces susurró tímidamente. — ¿Bella?

Parpadeé. — ¿Qué?

—Solo pensé… —vaciló, casi podía oír su respiración, salvo que ella ya no respiraba—. ¿Recuerdas que solíamos tener pijamadas? ¿Quedarnos despiertas hasta tarde, comer palomitas de maíz, ver viejas películas en la televisión? ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo otra vez? Era demasiado divertido.

Por supuesto que recordaba. En particular, recuerdo la última vez, cuando yo tenía 11 y ella 15, y tenía que rogarle para que se sentara conmigo a ver la película. Ella suspiraba con impaciencia y se pintaba las uñas en las mejores partes, por eso nunca volví a pedírselo.

Pero ahora ella me lo estaba pidiendo.

Me enderecé, y busqué el control en el escritorio. La televisión se encendió a todo volumen. Lo ajusté antes de cambiarlo al canal de listados. Qué cómico, esta era la televisión que nosotras siempre solíamos utilizar. Nunca había tenido una propia hasta que papá limpió la habitación de Alice y me entregó la suya.

—Esto será genial —Alice se acomodó contra la pared. Me deslicé un par de pulgadas, como si ella necesitara espacio—. Supongo que no tiene sentido hacer palomitas de maíz. —dijo.

—De todos modos siempre quedaban con mucho aceite —Moví la guía de canales— acaba de comenzar una película de Katherine Hepburn.

—Oooh, veámosla.

Corrí a través de los canales buscando la película, y luego dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Alice se retorcía como un niño de cinco años en Nochebuena. Después del desastre de la fiesta, era un pequeño alivio hacer esto, al menos, lo podría hacer bien. Ella se rió por una línea inteligente en el diálogo, y su pálida mano buscó a tientas la mía, traspasándola con un cosquilleo. Mis ojos se sentían tan pesados que no aguantaría verla. A Alice no le importaría.

El sonido del violín salía a través de los parlantes. Mis párpados caían. Por un momento, Alice no era más que un poco de luz, y entonces ya estaba dormida.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Volvi (: aquí esta la confesión de Bella.. que tal? Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

**viivii alice: **como ella dijo… debe ser difícil estar con personas que tienen décadas muerta.. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (: un besito! **dany-cullen-patt: **yo pensaba igual que tu hasta que lei este cap.. uno le cae mal Bella por metiche, pero después de lo que le hizo Rose cualquiera se quiere vengar no? Un beso! **Melanie Stryder: **jajaja si Bella se arrepintió de hacer fea su venganza jaja.. eso muerta su parte humana no crees? Espero que te gustee (: **Cely Peralta: **tienes razón, todos merecen tener un bocado de su propia medicina, bueno todavía falta un poquito para que se acabe el fic.. un besoo! **Kath: **seguramente si hubiera hecho su venganza como la tenia planeada se hubiera arrepentido después, asi que te apoyo con eso! Un besito!


End file.
